Schicksalsengel
by Katzenauge
Summary: Sequel zu TODESENGEL - Drei Jahre sind vergangen, seit Harry seinen Geliebten verloren hat. Aber dann kommt ein Schicksalsengel und macht ihm ein Angebot, das er nich ablehnen kann - Slash HPDM
1. Rache

---

Schicksalsengel

Disclaimer: Mir gehört die Story, Rowling gehört (noch) alles andere!

Pairing: Draco/Harry

Rating: R

Warnung: Slash

Fortsetzung von: Todesengel (ihr solltet es unbedingt vorher gelesen haben, da es teilweise auf diese Geschichte aufbaut!)

Anmerkung: Tja, die Fortsetzung habe ich schon seit ich weiß nicht wie vielen Kapiteln von Todesengel geplant! Meine kleine Überraschung, da ich die dreihunderter Marke überschritten habe. Wer meine Reviews und auch Kapitel aufmerksam gelesen hat, hatte vielleicht schon vorher die Idee, dass ich noch etwas plane.

Ich würde mich freuen, wenn die Todesengel-Leser mir weiterhin erhalten bleiben und noch weitere dazukommen...

Anders als Todesengel habe ich noch nicht alle Elemente zusammen, sodass es manchmal vielleicht etwas dauern könnte. Im Moment habe ich nur den groben Umriss! Seid also gnädig!

**Prolog**

Finsternis umgab sie, als sie leise den Rasen überquerte. Es war eine mondlose Nacht. Sie wagte es nicht, Licht zu entfachen, damit niemand sie von ihrem Vorhaben abhalten konnte. Sie brauchte es auch nicht.

Ihre Schritte waren sicher in der Dunkelheit, wurden von der Macht geleitet, die dunkle, böse Macht, die vor drei Jahren ausgelöscht worden war. Und nun sollte sie wieder auferstehen. Für sie, damit sie endlich Rache üben konnte an ihm, der ihr ihren Geliebten genommen hatte.

Sie wusste, dass er noch lebte, auch wenn viele anderer Meinung waren. Aber er lebte. Noch! Sie würde ihn finden und ihn töten für ihren Geliebten, den er ihr nahm.

Sie spürte das Böse, dass sich um sie schmiegte und sie willkommen hieß. Sie musste zu dem Ort, wo er ihn getötet hatte, wo sich das Böse fokussierte.

Sie blickte auf den Rasen unter ihr. Er war nicht grün sondern rot. Blut, das ihn gefärbt hatte, sodass er sich nicht mehr davon erholen konnte. Seit damals, vor drei Jahren.

Die Dunkelheit, die sie umgab, schien ihre Absicht zu billigen, ihr Sinnen nach Rache, die sie geschworen hatte. Damals, vor drei Jahren. Ihr Geliebter war tot. Das hatte sie schnell herausgefunden.

Aber er, der ihr ihren Geliebten nahm, lebte. Drei Jahre hatte sie einen Plan geschmiedet. Nur der Durst nach Rache ließ sie leben, ließ sie aufrecht stehen.

Sie erreichte ein Haus, das einsam da lag. Die Tür war einladend geöffnet. Sie zögerte keine Sekunde, als sie eintrat. Hier war das Böse stark. Hier war der Anfang ihrer Rache.

Sie kniete sich hin, den Kopf gesenkt und murmelte etwas Unverständliches, Lateinisches. Zehn Minuten lang durchbrach nur ihre Stimme die Stille, die sich über das Haus gelegt hatte. Seit damals, vor drei Jahren.

Sie zog ein Messer heraus und legte es vor sich. Es war schwarz. Schwarzer Griff, schwarze Klinge. So wie alles hier. Dann kam Licht. Es war nur ein schwaches Pulsieren. Hellblau. Es keimte auf und erlosch wieder, keimte auf und erlosch wieder, wurde dabei jedes Mal stärker.

Das pulsierende Licht störte sie nicht. Sie wusste, was es bedeuten würde. Erfolg! Denn das Böse sammelte sich, ergab sich dem Messer, verschmolz mit ihm. Ihre Augen, durch das pulsierende Blau erleuchtet, funkelten in der Dunkelheit.

Bald, bald war der Zeitpunkt der Rache gekommen. Ein Grinsen huschte über ihr Gesicht, ein irres, wahnsinniges, fanatisches Grinsen. Es wurde dunkler. Das Licht des Messers erlosch. Es hatte das Böse absorbiert.

Zitternd vor unterdrückte Freude hob sie es auf und hielt es an ihren Bauch. Endlich konnte die Rache beginnen, die sie ihm seit drei Jahren versprochen hatte.

„Rache!"rief sie laut, durchbrach die neu entstandene Stille. „Rache an Harry Potter!"

Dann stieß sie das Messer bis zum Heft in ihren Bauch. Sie sackte zusammen.

Nur zwei rotglühende Augen bohrten sich in die Finsternis, bis auch diese erloschen und sie ohnmächtig wurde. Es hatte begonnen. Die Zeit der Rache war gekommen...

---

Ich weiß, es ist sehr, sehr kurz! Aber hey, ihr hattet damit ja noch nicht einmal gerechnet...

Ein kleines Rätsel, obwohl es nicht schwer ist! Wer ist SIE???

---


	2. Finsternis

_

* * *

Hui 20 Reviews... Das kann sich sehen lassen... _

_ICH HOFFE, DASS ALLE, DIE TODESENGEL GELESEN HABEN, MEINE FORTSETZUNG GEFUNDEN HABEN!_

_An Amruniel: Und? Hast du auch ordentlich angestoßen?_

_An Stephanie: ha! Erwischt! Ein Schwarzleser, der sich noch traut, sich zu outen! Aber jetzt werde ich ein besonderes Auge auf dich haben!_

_An Jo-Lizard: Es ist so, dass die böse Macht von Voledmort nicht vernichtet wurde, nur sein Körper. Die Macht hat SIE sich einverleibt. Das mit Harry und Draco ist leicht erklärt... ich werde es nur nicht jetzt erklären..._

_An Severina. Wahrscheinlich hätte ich dann die Fortsetzung auch geschrieben, aber ich hätte euch über einen Monat warten lassen gg... Zu deinen Ideen werde ich noch nichts sagen, wirst es aber bald selber merken..._

_An LizBlack: Noch ein Outing! Jetzt kriechen die Schwarzleser langsam aus ihren Verstecken, weil sie angst haben muhahahaha_

_An la mort: Keine Kritik? Du bist wirklich mal zufrieden mit einem meiner Kapitel? Wow, dass ich das noch erleben darf..._

_An Chrisy: Nein, es war nicht das Messer, das Harry benutzt hat, ein anderes._

_An DarkLuzie: Falls ich nicht noch ein Sequel plane (Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht) wird sich mein Versprechen darauf beziehen, glaube ich jedenfalls... gg will noch nicht so viel versprechen, weil die Geschichte erst halbfertig ist..._

_An Deedochan: Ich hoffe, ich habe dich nicht enttäuscht..._

_Lyonesheart: Rache für wen? Tom oder Draco? Meine Güte, DIESE Frage hatte ich mir noch gar nicht gestellt. Aber das ist gut! Könnte theoretisch für beide sein..._

_An Glaniel: Soll ich es hier noch einmal betonen? PANSY WIRD NOCH NICHT STERBEN!_

_Danke auch an Crazigirlie, rah-chan, honeydonkey, Angel, Mona, Anni, Hermione, gefallenerEngel, Shadow und die anderen, die nicht reviewt haben und von denen ich nicht weiß, wer sie sind! Aber ich werde euch finden! Es gibt kein Entkommen!_

_Und noch eine Frage, bevor es weitergeht: WER HÄTTE GEDACHT, DASS ICH EINE FORTSETZUNG SCHREIBE??????? Ehrliche Antwort_

**Kapitel 1**

Mit einem lauten Krachen flog die Holztür ins Schloss. Der junge Mann torkelte ins dunkle, schäbige Zimmer. An einem wackligen Holztisch blieb er stehen und stellte eine Flasche Wodka polternd darauf, neben zahlreiche leere Flaschen.

Dann versuchte er in seinem Zustand die Flasche zu öffnen. Ein Fenster schlug klappernd gegen den Rahmen. Der junge Mann fluchte leise, ehe er in einer herrischen Handbewegung zum Fenster deutete, das krachend zersprang.

Er widmete sich wieder seiner Flasche. Er fuhr mit einer einzigen Handbewegung kurz über die Flasche, deren Deckel anfing sich abzuschrauben.

Dann trank er einen tiefen Schluck, ließ den Wodka wie Wasser durch seine Kehle fließen. Sein Blick fiel in den Spiegel, der neben dem Fenster hing. Schmutz und Staub, sodass der junge Mann sich kaum erkennen konnte.

Aber er brauchte es auch nicht. Er wusste, was er sah. Er sah die erbärmliche Gestalt eines jungen Mannes, wirres und unbändiges Haar und dunkle, fast schwarze Augen, die früher smaragdfarben waren. Erst hatte er es nicht verstanden, warum seine Augen dunkler wurden. Aber nach und nach wusste er es.

Vor drei Jahren hatte er es zum ersten Mal gespürt, bemerkt, dass es in ihm war. Es war furchtbar, als er ihm nachgegeben hatte, um Voldemort zu töten.

Seit dem Tag war das Böse in ihm ständig bei ihm, verlockte ihn zur Magie, der er abgeschworen hatte. Schon seit drei Jahren hatte er seine Zaubersachen sicher verpackt in die hinterste Ecke gestellt, um sie nie wieder zu verwenden. Magie hatte sein Leben zerstört.

Am Anfang ging es gut. Da konnte er die Magie unterdrücken. Aber die Zeit verstrich, in der sie sich angestaut hatte, sich einen Weg hinausbahnen wollte.

Gleichzeitig zu der Magie spürte er das Böse in sich, das ihn verführerisch anlächelte und wartete, bis er Magie einsetzte. Aber Magie einsetzen würde bedeuten, dem Bösen nachzugeben. Er verstand nicht, warum, aber er spürte, dass beides miteinander verbunden war.

Ihm graute es, wenn seine Augen vollkommen schwarz waren und er die Magie nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte. Würde ein zweiter Voldemort auferstehen?

Drei Jahre kämpfte er nun gegen sich an. Und mit jedem Tag schien es, als würde er verlieren. Es waren immer nur unbedeutende Dinge, die er anstellte.

Ohne Zauberstab. Er brauchte ihn nicht mehr, obwohl er nicht ganz wusste, warum. Aber es schien, als wäre er stark genug, sodass sich die Magie nicht erst im Zauberstab bündeln musste. Es erschwerte sein Leben, weil es ihn verführte.

Er bekam es meistens sogar gar nicht mit, wenn er Magie verwendete. Es waren Kleinigkeiten wie hier eine Kerze anzünden, dort die Flasche öffnen.

Aber jedes Mal – er spürte es ganz deutlich – nahmen seine Augen einen dunkleren Ton an, bis sie irgendwann vollkommen schwarz wären.

Seine Hand glitt zu der Flasche und er nahm einen weiteren tiefen Schluck. Wenn Zauberer ihn so sehen könnten, sie würden nicht glauben, dass er Harry Potter war, er, ein heruntergekommener junger Mann, konnte nie im Leben Harry Potter sein.

Am Anfang hatte er sich vorgestellt, wie es wäre, wenn Draco Malfoy, sein Geliebter, der durch die Hand seines eigenen Vaters gestorben war, noch lebte.

Aber er konnte die Erinnerung nicht ertragen. Selbst nach drei Jahren schmerzte es noch, sodass er alles in Alkohol ertränkte. Nur dann konnte er die Erinnerungen ertragen, konnte Draco und die anderen sehen, ohne zu verzweifeln.

Er hatte schon oft auf einer Brücke gestanden und in die Tiefe gestarrt, bereit zu springen. Aber die Magie hatte ihn davon abgehalten zu springen.

Er wollte so gerne sterben, um endlich frei zu sein. Aber er war ein Gefangener der Magie, dem Untergang geweiht, ohne dagegen etwas machen zu können.

Er siechte vor sich hin und wartete nur darauf, dass es endlich vorbei war.

Mit einer Handbewegung beförderte er die leeren Flaschen an die Wand, die splitternd zerschellten. Seine Augen wurden dunkler. Er hatte selbst nicht mitbekommen, was er da getan hatte.

Er setzte die halbvolle Flasche Wodka an und nahm einen weiteren Schluck. Warum konnte das alles nicht enden? Warum konnte er nicht sterben? Er wollte nicht mehr leben. Er schaffte es nicht mehr.

Er kauerte sich auf den Boden, die Flasche wie einen Geliebten an seiner Brust geborgen. Sie war sein einziger Trost in dieser öden Welt.

Nach einer Weile fielen ihm die vom Alkohol verschleierten Augen zu. Dann schlief er ein. Die Flasche rollte aus seinen Armen, rollte über den Boden und vergoss etwas des für Harry kostbaren Wodkas.

* * *

„_Hallo, Harry!"_

_Der Dunkelhaarige sah auf und entdeckte die blonden Haare seines Geliebten. „Draco!"hauchte er und stolperte auf ihn zu._

_Aber je näher er kam, desto mehr entfernte sich sein Geliebter. „Draco! Bleib stehen! Bitte!"flehte er und begann zu rennen. Aber es blieb bei der Entfernung. Tränen der Verzweiflung rannen seinen Wangen hinab. Er wollte nur seinen Geliebten in den Arm nehmen. Warum hielt man ihn davon ab?_

* * *

__

Während Harry schlief, knisterte die Luft um ihn herum. Er schien es nicht mitzubekommen, dass der Tisch neben ihm in die Luft geschleudert wurde und dann zu Staub zerfiel. Die Scherben der Flaschen wirbelten in der Luft herum, als wenn ein Wirbelsturm durch das Zimmer tobte.

Und dann, unter den Augenlidern, wurden seine Augen erneut dunkler. Bald, bald würde ein zweiter dunkler Lord auferstanden sein.

Dann, ohne Vorwarnung, entstand ein anderes Knistern, das nicht von Harry stammte. Das Zimmer, das vorher in Dunkelheit gehüllt war, wurde von einem strahlenden silbergoldenen Leuchten erfüllt, das die Finsternis verscheuchte wie einen unliebsamen Gast.

Harry bekam auch hiervon nichts mit. Der Alkohol hatte seinen Tribut gefordert und ihm einen tiefen Schlaf gegönnt.

Und dann war das Leuchten wieder verschwunden, hatte sich der Dunkelheit geschlagen gegeben. Die Finsternis war wieder da, verbreitete sich, war wieder ein Teil des Zimmers und es schien, als wolle sie, dass die Helligkeit nie wieder zurückkehren sollte, als billige die Finsternis das Böse, das Harry versuchte zu unterdrücken.

* * *

Tada! Wie fandet ihr es???


	3. Schicksalsengel

_Reviews:_

_An Amruniel: Falls es mit deinen Augen schlimmer wird, solltest du Alkohol trinken um es zu unterdrücken! Denn ich werde niemanden neben mir dulden muhahahaha_

_An Jo Lizard: Diese Aussichtslosigkeit ist wirklich deprimierend! Und ich muss versuchen alle da hinauszuholen! Das wird ein Kraftakt, sag ich dir!_

_An Gefallener Engel: Jetzt bin ich ganz rot von deinen Komplimenten..._

_An Shadow: Natürlich bist du kein Schwarzleser! Das weiß ich doch! Vielleicht kam es falsch rüber! Dafür habe ich auch eine Überraschung für dich, damit du dich entspannst! Findest du am Ende der Reviews..._

_An Selphie: das liegt nur an meiner sadistischen Ader... Meine Güte, ich überlege, ob ich nicht auch ein offenes Ende gestalte... Aber dann würden mich einige Leute wohl umbringen gg_

_An DarkLuzie: Schlimm, was mit Harry passiert, nicht? Ich hoffe, ich kann die Spannung die ganze Geschichte über halten gg und natürlich die Leser!_

_An Jeannie: Oho, sag das nicht, sonst werden mich die anderen umbringen! Ich habe so einzelne Blöcke geplant, die wahrscheinlich dem einen oder anderen nicht gefallen werden! Und ich erwarte jetzt schon die Morddrohungen! Aber ein Happy-end kann ich noch nicht ganz versprechen. Vielleicht gibt es eines... oder vielleicht auch nicht..._

_An Angie: Ich glaube nicht, dass sich irgendjemand groß Gedanken über den Goldjungen gemacht hat._

_An Liz Black: Sie ist wie geschaffen, nicht wahr?_

_An Glaniel: Okay, noch einmal für dich, Glaniel: PANSY LEBT NOCH! SIE IST NICHT TOT! Wann sie sterben wird? Keine Ahnung, wahrscheinlich, wenn die Zeit reif ist..._

_An Kylyen: Ja, Pansy lebt noch..._

**Tja, es wird mal wieder Zeit, dass ich einige Widmungen für einzelne Kapitel ausspreche! Also: Dieses Kapitelchen widme ich dir, Shadow, einem treuen Leser, der mir immer fleißig Reviews geschrieben hat... Für dich, Shadow, ich hoffe, es gefällt dir!**

**Kapitel 2**

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen, die durch das kaputte Fenster schienen, weckten Harry auf. Fluchend tastete er nach seiner Flasche und fand sie schließlich auf dem Boden liegend in einer Wodkalache.

Wütend, dass der kostbare Wodka verschüttet worden war, warf er die Flasche an die Wand, wo sie in tausend Scherben zersprang.

Die Sonne, obwohl sie noch nicht einmal das ganze Zimmer erleuchtete, schmerzte in seinen Augen. Er hatte sich schon längst von der Helligkeit abgewendet.

Die Dunkelheit gehörte zu ihm, liebkoste ihn wie einen Geliebten. Helligkeit bedeutete Leben. Und er? Er war gestorben, schon vor drei Jahren.

Er wankte durch das Zimmer in den Nebenraum, in dem er noch einige Flaschen aufbewahrt hatte. Dieser Raum war genau wie der erste schäbig und schmutzig.

Bis auf einige Flaschen, die in der Ecke standen, war der Raum leer. Zielsicher ergriff er eine neue Flasche Wodka, schraubte den Deckel ab und trank.

Stolpernd kehrte er in den ersten Raum zurück. Er wankte zu dem Holzstuhl, der einzige noch heile Gegenstand, wie er mit einem Seitenblick zu der Stelle, an der gestern noch der Tisch stand, bemerkte.

Er plumpste auf den Stuhl und trank über die Hälfte des Flascheninhalts aus.

Die Sonne, die die Dunkelheit vertrieben hatte, bahnte sich einen Weg zu ihm, sodass die warmen Strahlen in wärmten. Aber Wärme bedeutete Leben.

Er wollte es nicht fühlen. Mit einer Handbewegung war der Raum wieder in Dunkelheit gehüllt. Kurz darauf sackte sein Kopf wieder nach vorne. Er war eingeschlafen.

Während er schlief, fing die Luft an zu pulsieren. Ein Licht, erst klein und unscheinbar breitete sich aus, wurde größer und verbannte die Dunkelheit aus dem Raum.

Harry blinzelte, als die Helligkeit durch seine Lider drang. Mit einer Handbewegung wollte er die schützende Dunkelheit über den Raum legen.

Aber die Helligkeit ließ sich nicht vertreiben. Schließlich öffnete Harry wütend die Augen und suchte nach der Ursache der plötzlichen Helligkeit.

Genau in der Mitte des Raumes fokussierte sich die Helligkeit, die langsam verblasste und sich zu einer Gestalt formte.

Harry verengte seine Augen, um die Gestalt besser erkennen zu können, bis das Licht vollständig verschwunden war.

Dann mit einem heiseren Schrei fiel er vom Stuhl und wich kriechend zurück in eine dunkle Ecke. Vor ihm stand eindeutig ein magisches Wesen. Und er hatte damit abgeschlossen, wollte nie wieder etwas mit Magie zu tun haben.

„Harry Potter!"Die Gestalt nickte ihm begrüßend zu.

„Verschwinde!"schrie Harry laut. „Verschwinde von hier!"Er nahm sich nicht die Zeit, die Gestalt näher zu betrachten, sah nur das stetige Leuchten, das immer noch von ihr ausging.

Die Gestalt blieb, starrte ihn nur an.

„Verschwinde endlich!"Funken flogen um Harry herum. Der Stuhl, auf dem er eben noch gesessen hatte, wurde auf das magische Wesen geschleudert, flog direkt durch ihn hindurch und zerschmetterte an der Wand.

„Ich habe eine Aufgabe für dich, Harry Potter!"

Harry presste sich die Hände auf die Ohren, damit er nichts mehr hören konnte. Wie hatte die Gestalt ihn gefunden? Wie?

„Verschwinde!"Es klang nur noch nach einem Wimmern, klein und leise.

Die Gestalt blieb regungslos stehen und musterte den Kauernden. „Ich habe eine Aufgabe für dich, Harry Potter!"

Der Satz drang in seinen Kopf, egal wie sehr er die Hände auf die Ohren presste. „Ich will diese Aufgabe nicht! Verschwinde endlich!"Ein Flehen lag in seinen Worten. Er sah die Gestalt nicht an, sondern starrte nur auf den Boden.

„Du musst diese Aufgabe erfüllen, Harry Potter!"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein! Nein!"Der Schrei hallte in dem kleinen Raum wieder. „Wer bist du, dass du mir eine Aufgabe gibst, die ich nicht haben will? Wer bist du?"

„Ich bin ein Schicksalsengel!"Die Stimme war ruhig, der direkte Kontrast zu Harry, der nun entsetzt aufkeuchte.

_Irgendwann! Irgendwann wirst auch du einem Schicksalsengel begegnen. Und er wird dir dann einen Wunsch erfüllen... Ich kenne nämlich niemanden, der ein so reines Herz hat wie du._

„Draco!"hauchte er tonlos. Er hatte es zu ihm gesagt, hatte gesagt, irgendwann würde ein Schicksalsengel kommen, weil er ein reines Herz hatte. Dann schlug er die Hände vor das Gesicht. Er hatte kein reines Herz, schon lange nicht mehr! Schon seit drei Jahren nicht mehr! Das Böse breitete sich in ihm aus wie ein lästiger Parasit. Warum also sollte ein Schicksalsengel zu ihm kommen, wenn er es nicht verdient hatte?

„Ich habe eine Aufgabe für dich!"

Eine Aufgabe? Warum? Warum konnte man ihn nicht in Ruhe lassen?

„Das Böse ist erneut über die Zaubererwelt hergefallen..."

Harrys Augen huschten wild zu dem Schicksalsengel. Zum ersten Mal musterte er die Gestalt. Sie hatte blonde lange Haare und hellblaue Augen.

Ihr Körper war blass und das Gewand, das sie anhatte, leuchtete in einem strahlenden Weiß. „Na und?"Er funkelte den Engel an. „Was geht es mich an? Ich habe mit der Zaubererwelt abgeschlossen! Für immer!"

„Du bist dazu ausersehen, deinem Schicksal entgegen zu treten."

„Ich pfeif auf mein Schicksal!"

Der Schicksalsengel blieb stehen. Seine Stimme war weiterhin neutral. „Es wird dir nichts übrigbleiben, als zu kämpfen!"

Wütend stand er auf, die Flasche immer noch fest umklammert. Und dann mit einem Mal warf er die Flasche an die Wand. „Ich werde nicht kämpfen! Warum sollte ich es machen?"

„Das Böse wird dich finden und gegen dich kämpfen! Es wird dir keine Wahl bleiben!"

Vielleicht konnte er so endlich sterben! Vielleicht fand er dann endlich die langersehnte Ruhe. Sollten sich doch andere mit der neuen Bedrohung herumschlagen. Er hatte dann schon längst Erlösung gefunden.

„Es glaubt, dich besiegen zu können!"fuhr der Engel fort, als Harry darauf nichts erwiderte. „Aber es täuscht sich. Es wird eine Niederlage einstecken müssen."

Harry verengte seine Augen. „Das ist es doch, was ihr wollt, oder nicht?"Er deutete mit dem Finger auf das Wesen. „Ihr wollt das Böse doch tot sehen! Also, warum seid ihr dann hier, wenn das Böse mich sowieso findet?"

„Besiegst du das Böse in deinem jetzigen Zustand, wird ein zweiter Dunkler Lord wieder auferstehen."

Der Schwarzhaarige wich geschockt zurück. Das, was er immer hatte verhindern wollte, würde dann eintreten. Er wäre Böse.

Er hatte es geahnt. Und nun hatte er den Beweis. Und dann runzelte er die Stirn. „Aber meine Aufgabe ist es doch, das Böse zu vernichten! Käme das nicht auf das Gleiche hinaus?"

Und jetzt, zum aller ersten Mal, regte sich der Gesichtsausdruck zu einem kaum wahrnehmbaren Lächeln. „Darum erfüllen wir dir einen Wunsch, damit du deinem Schicksal entgegen treten kannst."

Einen Wunsch? Er verengte die Augen. Er wollte diese Aufgabe nicht. Aber das Böse würde ihn finden! Und was, wenn danach ein zweiter Voldemort auf die Zaubererwelt losgelassen würde?

Aber er hatte so viele verloren! Die Magie hatte ihm so viele Menschen genommen, sodass er nicht mehr kämpfen konnte und wollte.

„Ich will nicht!"schrie Harry. „Ich will nichts mehr mit Magie zu tun haben!"Seine Stimme überschlug sich. „So viele Menschen sind gestorben! Ich habe so viele verloren! Ich kann nicht mehr! Ich werde nicht kämpfen!"

Der Engel hob die Brauen hoch. „Und was passiert, wenn wir dir eine dieser Personen wieder zurückgeben werden?"

Die Stille war unerträglich, lastete in seinen Ohren, während er die Gestalt nur anstarrte.

„Eine Person, von der du glaubst, dass sie das Böse in dir unterdrücken kann, darf wieder leben!"

Harry presste sich an die Wand. „Ihr wollt also wirklich..." zischte er leise und bedrohlich. „... dass ich mich für eine Person entscheide, die ich mehr mag als die anderen?"

Der Schicksalsengel lachte leise. Es klang rein und verführerisch. „Nein, ich habe nicht gesagt, dass du dir die Person aussuchen sollst, die du lieber magst, sondern die, von der du glaubst, dass sie das Böse in dir unterdrücken, wenn nicht sogar vernichten kann."

Harry starrte den Schicksalsengel wortlos an.

Dann plötzlich erstrahlte der Schicksalsengel in einem weißgoldenen Licht. „Ich werde morgen wiederkommen und mir deine Entscheidung holen!"Dann war der Engel verschwunden.

Der Satz hallte immer noch in Harrys Kopf wieder, während er wie erstarrt dastand, bis die Dunkelheit wieder Besitz von ihm ergriffen hat.

* * *

So! Schule hat wieder angefangen! Ihr wisst, was das heißt! Falls es also mal länger dauern sollte, habt keine Angst, ich habe euch nicht vergessen...


	4. Lucius

_---_

_Reviews:_

_An Amruniel: Ich versuche, was ich kann! Ich hoffe, dir gefallen die späteren Kapitel ebenso gut! Ein Metamorpohosus? Hm, hätte schon seine Vorteile_

_An Gefallener Engel: Hm, ich überlege gerade, die Story einfach mal auf Eis legen zu lassen, nur um zu sehen, wie ihr darauf reagiert gg!_

_An Kaktus: Dem Himmel sei Dank, hast du mich gefunden und kannst mich mit deinen Kommentaren nerven gg!_

_An Severina: Man wird alt, nicht wahr? Ich kann ein Lied von trällern! Soll ich? gg ich sehe es jetzt schon vor mir: sobald ich die Weltherrschaft an mich gerissen habe, bin ich zu alt um das zu genießen_

_An Lyonessheart: Ich bin beeindruckt, dass du so offen Partei für Voldi ergreifst! Tse, ein Opfer, also wirklich... Ach und, wieso ist das klar, wen Harry nimmt_

_An Bele: Prima, noch ein Leser! Freue mich immer über Neuankömmlinge und Schwarzleser! Also immer her mit den Reviews_

_An rah-chan: Ich vergebe dir, solange du auf den Knien darum flehst... gg_

_An Glaniel: Über deine nervigen Reviews freue mich immer extra. Soll ich es für dich noch einmal erwähnen? Soll ich? Soll ich? Willst du es noch einmal hören? Ach komm schon! Ich weiß, du willst es! Du lechzt danach! Ich spüre das! Also: PANSY PARKINSON WIRD NOCH NICHT STERBEN! ICH WIEDERHOLE: PANSY PARKINSON WIRD NOCH NICHT STERBEN!_

_Danke auch an anni kido, Kylyen und natürlich meinen treuen Schwarzlesern_

_So, hier fehlt noch eine Widmung! Mal überlegen, wem ich noch kein Kapitel gewidmet habe! Oh, richtig! MIR! Also, dieses Kapitel widme ich mir, KATZENAUGE! Hei, das gab es bestimmt auch noch nicht! gg_

_VIEL SPAß BEIM LESEN!_

**Kapitel 3**

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er so dagestanden hatte. Aber irgendwann hielt er es nicht mehr aus in dem Raum, der so bedrückend eng schien. So hatte er sich eine neue Flasche Wodka genommen und war nach draußen gewankt. Und nun stand er hier, an dem Ort, von dem er geglaubt hatte, ihm für immer den Rücken gekehrt zu haben.

Er war in der Winkelgasse. Eine Gänsehaut überzog ihn, als er vertraute Geschäfte sah. Er stolperte durch die Straße, seine Kapuze weit ins Gesicht gezogen, sodass man ihn nicht erkennen konnte. Vor drei Jahren hätte man so gedacht, er wäre ein Todesser. Und heute?

Er wusste noch nicht einmal, warum er zurückgekehrt war. Er wollte es nicht, aber es war wie ein Zwang, der ihn führte, getrieben durch den Schicksalsengel. Wut stieg in ihm auf, sodass die Luft um ihn herum herumgewirbelt wurde.

Warum war er hier? Warum sollte die Magie wieder so stark wie vorher in sein Leben treten? Warum konnte man ihn nicht alleine lassen? Torkelnd bahnte er sich einen Weg durch die Straße. Sie war so gut wie leer. Nur einzelne Menschen warfen ihm seltsame Blicke zu. Einige waren sogar geflüchtet, als sähen sie einen Todesser.

Er achtete nicht auf den Weg, sondern streifte nur umher – auf der Suche nach Vertrautem. Bald wäre er wieder hier – oder tot. Er setzte die Flasche an die Lippen und nahm einen tiefen Schluck. Als er die Augen dabei kurz schloss, erschien der Schicksalsengel vor seinem Auge und machte ihm erneut das Angebot.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, wollte daran nicht denken! Er konnte es nicht, konnte sich nicht entscheiden, wen er hier haben wollte. „James? Lily? Sirius?"Er wurde immer leiser. „Ron? Hermione? Fred? George?"Er verstummte und blieb stehen, als sich ein anderes Gesicht vor seinem inneren Auge formte.

„Draco?"Es war nur noch ein Hauch, den der Wind mit sich forttrug, sodass es schien, als hätte er es nicht gesagt. So viele Toteâ€ Er konnte und wollte sich nicht entscheiden. Er schaffte es nicht. Neben ihm zersprang ein Fenster.

Er achtete nicht darauf, sondern stolperte weiter, stolperte durch die Zaubererwelt. Seinen Kopf hatte er gesenkt, sodass er erst im allerletzten Moment den Mann bemerkte, der in ihn reinlief.

Aber bevor der Mann ihn auch nur berühren konnte, wurde er zur Seite geschleudert, sodass er hart an die Wand prallte.

Harry hörte das entsetzte Keuchen nicht. Seine Augen hatten sich wieder etwas verdunkelt. Er ging nur stumm weiter.

Der Mann rannte ihm hinterher. Hey, du!"schnarrte es herablassend.

Harry blieb stehen, drehte sich aber nicht um.

„Willst du dich nicht entschuldigen?"Diese Stimme war so herablassend. Aber die Tonlage war so bekannt.

Langsam drehte er sich um, als könnte er nicht glauben, wer da hinter ihm stand. Es ging nicht. Er konnte es nicht sein! Er war tot!

„Ich will, dass du dich entschuldigst!"zischte der Mann.

Harry blickte auf und erstarrte. Ungläubig sah er in das Gesicht, das älter schien und doch so vertraut. Dann versteifte er sich, als er erkannte, wen er da vor sich hatte. „Lucius!" zischte er.

Der blonde Mann zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Du kennst also meinen Namen? Entschuldige dich!"

Harry schloss die Augen, als die Erinnerungen auf ihn einstürmten, ihn bedrohten. „Mörder!"zischte er.

Lucius' Augen verengten sich bedrohlich, sodass normal jeder das Weite gesucht hätte. Aber Harry blieb stehen. Funken sprühten um ihn herum, während er noch versuchte, sich unter Kontrolle zu halten. Wind kam auf und schob die Kapuze hinunter.

Lucius keuchte erschrocken auf. „Harry Potter!"zischte er.

Harry ging langsam auf ihn zu. „Du hast Draco getötet!" Seine Stimme klang ruhig, obwohl man erwartet hätte, dass ein anklagender Ton mitschwingen sollte.

„Er ist unwürdig, mein Sohn zu sein! Und nur wegen dir!" Schnell zog Malfoy seinen Zauberstab hervor. „Ich werde dich jetzt töten, für Alles, was du dem dunklen Lord angetan hast!" Ein hinterhältiges Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen. „Avada"

Und dann konnte Harry seine Kraft nicht mehr unterdrücken. Sie sprudelte aus ihn heraus und schleuderte Lucius an die Wand, sodass er benommen liegen blieb. Harry schritt auf ihn zu. Wut keimte in ihm auf, unfähig sie weiter zu unterdrücken. Lucius hatte Draco getötet, hatte seinen eigenen Sohn getötet.

Und dann war da noch ein anderes nagendes Gefühl. Er konnte es nicht benennen, konnte es nicht in Worte fassen, obwohl er es kannte, obwohl er es früher gefühlt hatte, es sogar ein Teil von ihm gewesen war. Er erkannte es.

Es nagte an ihm, zerfraß ihn von innen her auf. Schuld! Schuld, weil er Draco nicht gerächt hatte. Es waren Schuldgefühle, weil er Lucius nicht getötet hatte, weil er sich lieber verkrochen hatte wie ein räudiger Hund.

Lucius stand schwankend auf. Mit einer Hand wischte er sich Blut von den Lippen. „Wie hast du das gemacht?"knurrte er.

Harry antwortete nicht. Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Züge, während er versuchte, seine Macht zu bündeln. Er bemerkte nicht, wie seine Augen sich immer mehr dem Schwarz näherten.

„Ich komme wieder!"zischte Lucius und apparierte.

„Bleib hier!"schrie Harry nur noch. Als das Echo langsam verhallte, sank er nur noch kraftlos zu Boden.

„Schwach!"flüsterte er. „Ich bin schwach!"Wütend schlug er mit der Faust auf den Boden, ehe er aufstand, um zurückzugehen. Es hatte keinen Sinn, wieder in der Zaubererwelt zu sein. Er wollte es nicht. Nie wieder! Er konnte die Schuldgefühle, die er solange hatte unterdrücken können, nicht wieder aufleben lassen.

---

So, fertig! Also?


	5. Wer soll leben?

_---_

_Reviews:_

_An Kylyen: Du willst Draco? Für dich alleine? Und was ist mit Harry?_

_An Gefallener Engel: Ist das ein Versprechen? Hm, normalerweise gehe ich immer auf Risiko um zu sehen, was passiert! Vielleicht sollte ich..._

_An Tolotes: Tja, hier wirst du erfahren, wen Harry sich zurückwünscht. Warst du darauf vorbereitet? Ach und noch etwas gg... Pansy wird NOCH NICHT sterben! _

_An Severina: Dark-Harry? Ich glaube, das könnte ich nicht! Meine Charaktere müssen am Ende irgendwie immer gut sein oder werden! _

_  
An Lyonessheart: Ach, so meintest du das! Hm, interessant! Zwei sehr logische Thesen hast du da aufgestellt! Gibt es noch mehr davon für meine Geschichte? Vielleicht hinsichtlich von Pansy oder so?_

_An Amruniel: Dir bin ich nicht böse! Immerhin bist du eine der wenigen, die ALLE meine Geschichten liest! Nur so ein Wink an ALLE! gg_

_An Glaniel: Ja, aber Lucius wird noch gebraucht! Ergo musste ich ihn irgendwie entkommen lassen! Harry hätte ihn sonst nämlich auf jeden Fall getötet. Tja und noch ist es zu früh!_

_An Jo Lizard: Keine Ahnung, ob das wirklich geht! Aber für Harry wird da ja eine Ausnahme gemacht. Ach, und wenn ich ihn nicht auferstehen lasse, gäbe es keine Fortsetzung. Und keine Fortsetzung der Fortsetzung der Fortsetzung..._

_An Kaktus: Habe ich dir wirklich noch kein Kapitel gewidmet? Tja, dann wird es aber mal Zeit! Hm, aber wenn ich es recht überlege..._

_An Muramdamus: Habe schon deine Reviews vermisst und dachte, du hättest mich vergessen..._

_An Rah-Chan: Glaube mir, es kommt noch einiges von Pansy! Aber wenn es soweit ist, willst du es gar nicht mehr wissen..._

_So! Danke für alle Reviews! Aber mal ehrlich: Es könnten noch viel mehr sein, hm? Also los! Setzen wir ein Limit! Fünfzig Reviews, dann bekommt ihr das nächste Kapitel. Ist es zu wenig oder kann ich auf sechzig erhöhen????_

_Tja, und hier noch eine kleine, aber feine Widmung, da man mich ja so nett angefleht hat! Also: Dieses Kapitel, klein und fein, _

_widme ich dem Kaktuslein! _

_Auf das ihm dieses hier gefällt_

_und er blüht in dieser Welt!_

_Habe ich nicht das Zeug zu einem richtigen Dichter?????_

**Kapitel 4**

Die Dunkelheit umschmiegte ihn wie einen Geliebten. Er war geflüchtet. Es war eine Flucht vor der Zaubererwelt, vor dem Schicksalsengel, vor der Entscheidung und vor sich selbst.

Er wusste nicht, wo er war. Irgendwo in einem großen Wald. Er lehnte an einem Baum und atmete tief durch.

Dann rannte er weiter, so lange, bis er nicht mehr konnte, solange, bis er glaubte, seine Lunge zerberste. Er wollte nicht mehr. Er hatte mit der Zaubererwelt abgeschlossen.

Schon vor drei Jahren. Und dann wagte es ein Engel, wieder bei ihm aufzutauchen, ihn wieder mit der Magie zu konfrontieren.

Er schlug gegen einen Stamm. Immer und immer wieder, bis der Schmerz ihn übermannte. Seine Hand war rot von dem Blut. Sein Blut. Er starrte darauf. Es war rot. Nicht schwarz, wie man es vielleicht erwartet hätte.

Dann ließ er langsam seine Hand sinken und ging weiter. Er wollte nur noch fort. Irgendwo noch die letzten Wochen dahinsiechen, um der Vergangenheit dann endgültig zu entkommen.

Aber dann kam das Licht, ließ die Dunkelheit weichen. Geblendet schloss Harry die Augen. Aber die Helligkeit drang sogar durch seine Lider.

Dann, plötzlich, drehte Harry sich um und lief. Er wusste, woher die Helligkeit stammte. Er durfte nicht hier sein, wollte es nicht. Er musste so weit weg wie möglich sein, bevor der Schicksalsengel ihn erreichte.

Er achtete nicht auf den Weg. Äste schlugen in sein Gesicht, hinterließen frische Wunden. es kümmerte ihn nicht, solange er von hier wegkam.

Er übersah eine Wurzel und fiel der Länge nach hin. Keuchend blieb er liegen, die Augen geschlossen, die Hände am Zittern.

„Du kannst nicht weglaufen, Harry Potter!"Der Schicksalsengel stand vor ihm und sah zu ihm herunter.

„Lass mich in Ruhe!"nuschelte der Schwarzhaarige.

Das magische Wesen achtete nicht darauf. „Ich erwarte deine Entscheidung! Wer soll wieder leben?"

Harry setzte sich auf und starrte den Schicksalsengel wütend an. „Ich will mich nicht entscheiden. Ich kann es nicht!"

Das Wesen sagte nichts, wartete nur ruhig ab, bis Harry etwas sagen würde.

Erst nach einer Ewigkeit brachte Harry einen Ton heraus. „Du kannst von mir nicht verlangen, mich zu entscheiden!"Seine Finger bohrten sich in den Waldboden.

Er sah nicht auf. Würde er es tun, so hatte er Angst, er könnte seine Magie einsetzen. „Wen? Wen sollte ich denn nehmen?"

„Niemand kann dir die Entscheidung abnehmen."

Aber genau das war es doch, was er eigentlich wollte. Er konnte sich nicht entscheiden. Zu wichtig waren einzelne Personen. „Entscheide du für mich!"flüsterte er. „Ich schaffe es nicht!"

„Ich soll eine Person für dich auswählen?"Die Stimme des Engels klang zum ersten Mal ungläubig und verwirrt. „Was passiert, wenn du mit meiner Wahl nicht einverstanden bist?"

Harry sah nicht auf. Sein Herz pochte schnell und heftig, als drohe es zu zerbersten. „Dann werde ich es akzeptieren."Aber konnte er es auch?

Der Engel lachte leise, rein und verführerisch. „Warum müssen immer andere die Entscheidung der Menschen abnehmen? Ist es das, was du willst, Harry Potter?"Die Gestalt musterte ihn. Es schien, als durchbohrte er ihn und erforschte alles bis ins kleinste Detail.

„Ich will sterben. Aber niemand gönnt mir den Tod."

Der Schicksalsengel beachtete es nicht, sondern schien in sich hineinzuhorchen. „Mehrere Personen wären geeignet."meinte er nach einer Weile.

„Ist es dann nicht egal, wen ich nehme?"

Das magische Wesen schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht mit jedem kannst du eine glückliche Zukunft haben. Mit manchem wirst du viel Leid und Elend erleben."

Harry nickte und schloss die Augen. Er wollte die Dunkelheit, die solange ein Begleiter von ihm war, um sich herum aufbauen.

Nur so fühlte er sich sicher und geborgen genug, um die nächste Frage zu stellen. „Mit wem werde ich eine glückliche Zukunft haben?"Endlich wollte er auch einmal Glück und Frieden finden.

„Wirst du dich für ihn entscheiden?"

Harry nickte und presste die Augen fest zusammen.

Der Schicksalsengel lachte leise. „Das Glück von euch Menschen ist manchmal sehr seltsam. Nun, aber wenn das deine Entscheidung ist, werde ich dir den Namen nennen."

Der Schwarzhaarige wartete auf die Antwort.

„Sirius Black!"Es war nur dieser Name, den der Engel preisgab. Harry sah auf, einerseits erleichtert und andererseits? War er enttäuscht?

„Und nun komm! Wir werden ihn holen!"

Das Licht blendete Harry. Dann spürte er ein Ziehen im ganzen Körper. Als es vorbei war, öffnete er die Augen. Er stand direkt vor einer schwarzen Höhle. „Wo bin ich?"

„Von dort wirst du ihn wiederholen! Dort findest du Sirius Black!"

---

So! Denkst an die Anzahl der Reviews! gg Wie hat es euch gefallen???

---


	6. Unterwelt

---

_Vor den Reviews eine GANZ wichtige Frage: Ich stelle sie nur einmal und richte mich nach euch! Also, wollt ihr von TODESENGEL und SCHICKSALSENGEL eine FORTSETZUNG? Wenn ja, wird das Ende von Schicksalsengel etwas anders, wird dann aber ENDGÜLTIG in der Fortsetzung zum Guten gewendet! Außerdem möchte ich, dass mir meine jetzigen Leser dann noch erhalten bleiben. Wollt ihr KEINE Fortsetzung, muss ich das vorher wissen! Es ist EURE Entscheidung!_

_Reviews:_

_An Moin: Nicht weinen, alles wird gut! Ich habe es euch doch versprochen, oder?_

_An Gefallener Engel: Schönes Geburtstagsgeschenk, hm? Habe mich sogar extra beeilt! Hoffe, dir geht es heute schon besser und du feierst schön!_

_An Amruniel: Okay, du hast mich durchschaut! Alles dient nur einem einzigen Zweck: Den Lesern in die Irre zu führen! Ähm, ich meine natürlich dem dramaturgischem Effekt!_

_An Angie erst einmal ein Taschentuch reich... nicht weinen!_

_An Gugi: Ja, ich führe euch gerne an der Nase... ähm, ich meine, ich habe mir alles genau überlegt! und was sol das heißen „Nicht mal schlecht?"pah! Meine Geschichte ist einmalig, wundervoll, phantastisch! Solche Adjektive solltest du benutzen gg_

_An Jo Lizard: Ich glaube, diese zwei Wörter hatten andere auch im Kopf!_

_An Kaktus: Fühl dich wohl und basta! Lass dir ja nichts einreden, was du nicht willst! Kannst mich ruhig „bekeksen"!_

_An Strumpf: Lass dich überraschen..._

_An Rah-Chan: Tja, eines der ungeklärten Fragen! Warten wir es ab!_

_An Khadija: Ja, meine sadistische Ader ist immer am Ende eine Kapitels zu sehen gg Ich weiß gar nicht, warum sich immer alle über meine Cliffs aufregen..._

_An Lyonessheart: Stimmt, falls Sirius zurückkäme, wäre es keine Liebesbeziehung. Da stimme ich dir in deiner Theorie vollkommen zu. Nun, was Pansy betrifft, habe ich dir, glaube ich gesagt, dass es wirklich zwei Rachemöglichkeiten gibt! Aber ich meine in meiner Geschichte hier Draco!_

_An Glaniel: Hier bekommt SIE einen ganz kleinen Teil in diesem Kapitel. Und was das Wahnsinnig angeht: Ja, das bin ich... und durch meine Geschichte werdet ihr das auch muhahahaha_

_An Muramdamus: Aber jetzt seid ihr ja wieder da! Nicht, dass ihr mich wieder vergesst!_

_Okay, ich möchte hier einmal eines klarstellen! Falls es irgendwelche Unklarheiten gibt! Der Schicksalsengel hatte erwähnt, dass Harry NICHT mit jedem eine glückliche Zukunft haben wird! SIRIUS ist nur EINER von VIELEN! Genauso gut können auch Lily oder James dazu zählen! Aber es darf nur EINER leben! So noch Fragen?_

_Ach und noch eine kleine Anmerkung: Ich habe so eine Mischung aus römische Unterwelt und Paradies gemacht! Seid mir nicht böse, wenn es ein bisschen zu phantasievoll ist! Aber irgendwie musste ich ja das Totenreich darstellen!_

So, Das Kapitel widme ich zwei Personen, die immer fleißig reviewt haben (ergo, falls IHR auch einmal eine Widmung haben wollt, hört auf mit dem Schwarzlesen!) Einmal natürlich dem Geburtstagskind, Gefallener Engel, und dann natürlich der größten Nervensäge, Glaniel! Auf das beide weiterhin fleißig reviewen (und mich nerven gg)

VIEL SPAß BEIM LESEN!

**Kapitel 5**

Groß und düster ragte die Höhle vor ihm auf. Unwillkürlich fing Harry an zu zittern. Er schob es auf den Wind, der beständig aus der Höhle kam. Der Schicksalsengel blickte ebenfalls nach vorne.

„Geh in die Höhle! Dort findest du Sirius Black! Bringe ihn heraus und er wird leben!"

Harry schluckte und wich unbewusst einen Schritt zurück. Er konnte noch nicht einmal sagen, warum ihm die Höhle unwohl fühlen ließ. Sie strahlte nichts Böses aus, genauso wenig wie Gutes. „Was ist das für eine Höhle?"

Der Schicksalsengel lachte leise. „Das? Das ist der Weg in die Unterwelt!"

„Unterwelt?"Harrys Augen verengten sich. „Warum muss ich in die Unterwelt?"

Das magische Wesen starrte ihn nicht an. Es schien Gefallen an der Dunkelheit, die die Höhle aussandte, zu finden. „Man kann nicht so einfach Menschen wieder auferstehen lassen! Du musst die Person schon holen, die wieder leben soll!"Er zeigte in die Finsternis. „Geh und erfülle dein Schicksal!"Mit einem hellen Leuchten verschwand er.

Harry stand noch lange da, unfähig sich zu rühren. Würde er jetzt durch die Höhle gehen, wäre die Magie wieder ein Teil von ihm. War er bereit dazu?

Er fühlte sich unsicher. Und mit jedem Schritt, den er Richtung Höhle ging, wurde er langsamer, bis er endgültig stehen blieb. Die Höhle hatte er noch nicht betreten.

Er konnte immer noch umkehren. Er wollte da nicht hinein. Er hatte... Angst. Angst vor der unmittelbaren Zukunft.

Vorsichtig ging er weiter. Seine Augen huschten durch die Dunkelheit, als erwartete er, angegriffen zu werden.

Er kam zu einem See. Er runzelte die Stirn und bückte sich. Seine Hände fuhren durch das Wasser. Es war schwarz und zähflüssig.

Ein Boot stoppte vor ihm Es erschien aus dem Nichts. Eine in Schwarz gehüllte Person stand darin mit einer langen Stake.

Seine Hände wirkten weiß, lang und dünn. Wie verkalkte Spinnenbeine. Das Gesicht konnte Harry nicht erkennen. Die Kapuze verhinderte die Sicht darauf.

„Willst du auf die andere Seite?" 

Der Fährmann hatte es nicht gesagt. Und doch erschien die Stimme in seinem Kopf. Sie klang alt und hohl.

Zögernd nickte er.

„Dann steig ein! Ich bringe dich in die Unterwelt!" 

Zweifelnd sah Harry zu der anderen Seite, wo man kein Ufer entdecken konnte. War dort die Unterwelt? Er schluckte, bevor er zitternd einstieg. Eine Fackel im Boot ließ den Fährmann düster und gefährlich erscheinen.

Das Boot setzte sich schwerfällig in Bewegung.

Sie hatten die Hälfte des Weges erreicht, als das Boot sich zur Seite neigte. Krampfhaft hielt Harry sich am Rand fest. Dem Fährmann schien es nicht zu kümmern.

Er hatte sich noch nicht einmal großartig bewegt. Misstrauisch musterte er ihn und bereute es im nächsten Moment sofort.

Seine Hand, die unter dem Ärmel hervorschaute, war nicht blass mit langen dünnen, bleichen Händen. Oder vielmehr schon! Das einzige, was da fehlte, war Haut. Es war eine Skeletthand.

Harry riss die Augen auf und presste sich an die Bootswand, um den größtmöglichen Abstand zwischen sich und diesem Skelett zu bekommen.

Es dauerte seltsamerweise auch nicht lange, bis er am anderen Ufer angekommen war. Er runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte doch eigentlich kein Ufer erkennen können. Und nun war er so schnell dort angelangt?

Langsam stieg er aus dem Boot, darauf bedacht, dass der Abstand zwischen dem Fährmann und ihm blieb. Stirnrunzelnd sah er nach vorne. Es sah öde aus.

Überall nur dunkler Stein. War das die Unterwelt? Er drehte sich um. Der Fährmann war verschwunden. Zögernd ging er drei Schritte weiter und blieb stehen, als sich auf einmal Gras unter seinen Füßen bildete.

Er schloss die Augen, weil ihm etwas schwindelig wurde. Er wollte sich an dem Stein abstützen. Aber da war plötzlich kein Stein mehr.

Er fiel zur Seite und landete auf dem Boden. Sanft. Wie auf einer Wiese. Als er die Augen öffnete, stand er tatsächlich auf einer großen Wiese.

Die Sonne schien ihm direkt ins Gesicht. Er blinzelte verwirrt. Wie war er hier hingekommen?

„Halloooooo, Haaarrrrryyyy!"Eine Person kam lachend angelaufen. Lange braune, buschige Haare wehten im Wind. Er glaubte nicht, wen er da vor sich sah, wer da schnell auf ihn zulief und ihm schließlich in die Arme fiel. „Oh, Harry, ich habe dich so vermisst."

Langsam schloss der Schwarzhaarige die Arme um die Person. „Hermione?"fragte er verwirrt.

Die Braunhaarige sah zu ihm auf. Lächelnd, aber mit Tränen in den Augen. „Es ist schön, dich endlich wieder umarmen zu dürfen."Sie schmiegte sich an seine Brust. Dann löste sie sich, nahm seine Hand und zog ihn mit sich.

Stolpernd rannte er mit. „Wohin gehen wir?"

Sie drehte sich um. Lachend. „Zu den Anderen natürlich. Was hast du denn gedacht?"Sie zog ihn weiter, bis sie an einen kleinen See kamen. Wie ein Paradies, dachte Harry.

Personen drehten sich fröhlich zu ihm um. Harry blieb wie erstarrt stehen. Er konnte es nicht glauben.

„Mom? Dad?"Er warf sich in die Arme seiner Eltern und schluchzte hemmungslos. Endlich war er bei seiner Familie.

„Hei, kriegen wir keine Umarmung?"Sirius klopfte Harry auf die Schulter.

Harry lachte. Zum ersten Mal seit drei Jahren war er wieder glücklich. Hier, bei seiner Familie und seinen Freunden, konnte er all das Leid vergessen. Er wusste es nicht, aber seine Augen hellten sich merklich auf.

So viele Menschen waren um ihn herum und strahlten ihn an. Noch vor drei Jahren hatte er geglaubt, er hätte Schuld an dem Tod so vieler.

Aber hier sah er keine Verachtung. Glücklich sah er sich um, als suche er jemand Bestimmtes. Alle waren hier. Und doch vermisste er jemanden, der sich nicht unter die Menschen mischte. Wo war er?

„Erzähl!"verlangte Sirius. „Was machst du hier noch vor deiner Zeit?"

Plötzlich fühlte Harry sich ziemlich unwohl. Er konnte nicht sagen, warum. Unsicher sah er in Sirius' Augen. Dann blickte er auf den Boden.

Er fühlte sich einsam. Hier, in der Nähe seiner Familie und seiner Freunde fühlte er sich fehl am Platz. Schützend schlang er die Arme um sich.

„Was ist los, Schatz?"Seine Mutter sprach ihn mit sanfter, melodischer Stimme an. „Geht es dir gut?"

Er nickte. „Ja!"brachte er mit zitternder Stimme hervor. Dann wandte er sich ab, weil er niemandem von ihnen in die Augen sehen konnte.

„Es tut mir Leid!"Es war nur noch ein Flüstern, das der Wind forttrug, als sollten die anderen es nicht hören.

„Was tut dir Leid?"hakte sein Vater nach.

Er drehte sich um. „Wo ist Draco?"

Ron sah ihn überrascht an. „Draco?"

„Er hält sich kaum bei uns auf!"sagte Hermione. „Meistens ist er bei den Felsen dort hinten!"Die Braunhaarige zeigte in die Richtung.

„Ich komme gleich wieder!"meinte er sanft und sah alle an. Bei Sirius verweilte sein Blick etwas länger.

Dann ging er los. Nur einmal, nur noch einmal wollte er Draco sehen, wollte in die blaugrauen Augen blicken und seine Nähe spüren, ehe er mit Sirius in seine Welt zurückkehrte. Nur noch einmal.

Er fand den Blonden tatsächlich bei den Steinen. Er saß auf einem großen Felsen, den Kopf gesenkt, die Beine baumelten in der Luft.

Harry blieb stehen und beobachtete nur für einen Moment die reglose Gestalt. Er sah traurig und verloren aus.

„Hallo, Draco!"Seine Stimme zitterte, während er auf eine Reaktion seines Gegenübers wartete.

Es dauerte lange, ehe Draco etwas sagte. Aber es war nicht das, was Harry erwartet hatte. „Was willst du hier?"Es klang hart und herzlos in den Ohren des Schwarzhaarigen.

Langsam trat Harry näher.

„Bleib, wo du bist, oder verschwinde!"

Harry blieb stehen. „Was ist los?"fragte er sanft.

Draco schnaubte nur. Sein Kopf war immer noch gesenkt.

„Sieh mich an!"bat der Schwarzhaarige sanft.

Der Körper seines Gegenübers verspannte sich. „Warum?" Seine Hände krallten sich in den Stoff seines Umhangs. „Willst du mich verhöhnen?"

Geschockt starrte Harry ihn an, unfähig, irgendetwas zu sagen.

Endlich blickte Draco auf. In seinen Augen spiegelten sich all seine Gefühle wieder.

Früher war es unmöglich gewesen, etwas in seinen Augen zu sehen außer Gleichgültigkeit. Und nun? Wut und Verzweiflung kämpften um den Vordergrund.

„Warum bist du hier, obwohl du eigentlich leben solltest? Warum?"Tränen bildeten sich in seinen Augen.

Harry wollte einen Schritt auf ihn zu gehen. Aber der harte Blick ließ ihn zögern.

„Willst du mich leiden sehen?"fragte Draco. „Meine Gefühle wieder aufleben lassen und danach wieder verschwinden? Ist es das, was du willst?"Mit jeder Stimme wurde er lauter und hysterischer.

Ohne lange darüber nachzudenken, überbrückte Harry die Entfernung und schloss Draco in die Arme. „Es tut mir so Leid!" flüsterte er in das Ohr des Blonden.

„Warum bist du zurückgekommen?"nuschelte Draco in seine Schulter.

Zögernd strich Harry über seinen Rücken. Warum wollte er Draco eigentlich noch einmal sehen, obwohl er wusste, dass die Begegnung so schmerzhaft werden würde?

„Ich bin hier, um..." Er verstummte, zog Draco stattdessen näher an sich heran, um die Worte in sein Ohr zu flüstern, als wären sie nur für ihn bestimmt.

---

Sie trommelte mit ihren Fingern auf die Lehne ihres Throns. Missmutig verengte sie ihre Augen.

„Sprich, elendiger Wurm!"zischte sie.

„Milady, ich habe ihn gesehen. Er lebt!"Nervös kauerte die Gestalt vor ihr.

„Ich weiß!"zischte sie. Es klang böse, abgrundtief böse. „Ich spüre ihn, spüre seine Macht, die er versucht zu unterdrücken! Finde ihn und bring ihn her!"

Die dunkle Gestalt apparierte.

Sie saß auf ihrem Thron, ein bösartiges Lächeln auf ihren Lippen. Bald, bald würde sie ihre Rache bekommen. Und dann würde ein neuer Krieg beginnen. Ein verrücktes, wahnsinniges Lachen hallte in dem Raum wieder.

---

„Komm mit mir mit!"flüsterte Harry. „Ich brauche dich!" Und zum ersten Mal seit drei Jahren wusste er, dass es die richtige Entscheidung war. Er brauchte Draco.

Der Blonde erwiderte nichts.

„Draco?"

Er sah auf. „Ich kann nicht!"flüsterte der Blonde.

Harry wich zurück. „Doch, du kannst!"Ein Flehen lag in seinen Augen. „Bitte, komm mit mir!"

Widerwillig schüttelte sein Gegenüber den Kopf. „Ich verdiene es nicht!"Er strich sanft über Harrys Wange.

Die Augen des Schwarzhaarigen füllten sich mit Verzweiflung. „Lass mich nicht mehr alleine!"

Draco wandte sich ab. „Geh, Harry! Mach es nicht noch schlimmer!"

Er zögerte. Jetzt, wo er hier stand, konnte er nicht mehr alleine gehen.

„Geh!"erklang Dracos harsche Stimme.

Von ganz allein drehte Harry sich um. Mit Tränen in den Augen ging er zu den anderen zurück. Mit jedem Schritt wurde er langsamer. Schließlich blieb er stehen und sah sich um. „Draco?"

Der Blonde sah auf. „Geh!"flüsterte er.

Und Harry ging.

---

Okay, ehrliche Meinung: Wie fandet ihr es?

---


	7. Draco oder Sirius?

_---_

_Reviews: _

_An Amruniel: Ein SchokoDraco? Für mich? Meine Güte, was für eine Ehre! Hast du denn meinetwegen schon viele Taschentücher verbraucht... gg! Das ist alles Taktik, um die Welt ins Chaos zu stürzen! Ich habe sie die Taschentuch-Taktik genannt. Zusammen mit der zermürbenden Warterei auf ein neues Chapter wird die Welt im Chaos versinken! Und nur ich kann ihr helfen muhahahaha_

_An gefallener Engel: Freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat! Und ich hoffe, du hast eine Menge Taschentücher verbraucht muahahaha_

_An Unterhose: Hei, was kommt als Nächstes? Vielleicht Nasenwärmer?_

_An Jo Lizard: Tja, Pech wäre es, wenn du jetzt tatsächlich die Alert deaktiviert hast! Ich sage nur eines: GESPALTEN! Ha! Nimm das!_

_An Glaniel: Wie war die Hausaufgabe? Tja, und was mit Sirius oder Draco passiert? Siehe selbst..._

_An Severina: Schlechte Dichterin? Ha! Ich kann dir wunderschöne Gedichte dichten! Ich bin ein verkanntes Genie! Jawohl!_

_An Khadija: Ab und zu habe ich so einen Moment und die romantische Ader, die ich sonst immer unterdrücke, kommt zum Vorschein! Ich kann nicht immer nur sadistisch sein..._

_An Gugi: Ah ja, noch ein Opfer meiner Taschentuch-Taktik!_

_An DarkLuzie: Meine alten Leser finden mich langsam wieder! Erst Muramdamus und nun du!_

_An Lyonessheart: Alzheimer lässt grüßen? Da kann ich nur sagen: Gruß zurück! Es ist schon eine ziemlich schwierige Entscheidung. Sirius oder Draco?_

_An Baerchen: Und noch ein Opfer meiner Taschentuch-Taktik! Ich werde die Welt ins Chaos stürzen muhahahaha_

_An Tolotos: Soll ich es noch einmal für dich wiederholen! PANSY LEBT IMMER NOCH!_

_An Angie: Es gäbe ein anderes Ende! Da für mich am Schluss eigentlich immer alles gut werden soll! Also hätte ich auch einige Szenen in meinem Kopf etwas umstrukturiert. Aber wenn du ALLES von mir liest, ist es also kein Thema, WANN ich aufhöre..._

_An Kaktus: Jaaaa, Draco ist böse, weil er nicht zurück will! Eigentlich hatte ich es so nicht geplant! Und jetzt? Hmpf... Ach und bevor ich es vergesse: KEIN THEMA!_

_An Moin: Ich liebe meine begeisterten Leser. Und danke für das Kompliment! hat auch jahrelange Übung gebraucht, um es einigermaßen hinzubekommen! Meine ersten Geschichten waren ein Horror. Jetzt bin ich einigermaßen zufrieden. Aber ich glaube, ich gehe mit meinen Geschichten immer noch zu kritisch um. Tja, kann man nichts machen! Ich bin mein größter Kritiker..._

_An Rah-Chan: Ich bin so... so was? So schön? So Intelligent? So umwerfend? So zauberhaft?..._

_An Dunkel-Elfe: Harry darf nicht gehen? Und wer rettet dann die Welt (in meiner Geschichte)! in Wirklichkeit wird nach meiner Taschentuch-Taktik alle zu spät kommen, um die Welt zu retten. Aber in meiner Geschichte darf man sich der Illusion gerne hingeben!_

_So, hier rufe ich noch einmal die Schwarzleser auf! Reviewt!  
_

**Kapitel 6**

Mit gesenktem Kopf kam er bei seiner Familie und seinen Freunden an, die ihn besorgt musterten. Er sah sie nicht an, als er ihnen den Grund für sein Kommen erzählte.

Er konnte nicht ihre Gesichter sehen, die ihn verachtend mustern würden, weil er sie nicht erwählt hatte. Auch Sirius wollte er nicht sehen, weil er das fröhliche Gesicht nicht ertragen konnte. Irgendwie war in ihm etwas zerbrochen.

Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter. „Es ist in Ordnung!" meinte seine Mutter sanft und zog ihn in ihre Arme. Beruhigend strich sie ihm über den Rücken. „Wir sind dir nicht böse!"

Er sah auf und blickte in die gütigen Augen Lilys.

„Wir werden dich vermissen!"Sein Vater klopfte ihm kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter.

Harry nickte nur. Er konnte nichts sagen.

Vielleicht sollte er einfach hier blieben, hier bei ihnen, hier bei Draco. Hier konnte man ihn wahrscheinlich nicht finden. Hier konnte er glücklich sein.

„Wollen wir?"Sirius lächelte ihn an.

Harry nickte unsicher. Er wollte eigentlich bleiben. Er hatte sie alle vermisst. Und nun waren sie wieder bei ihm, nur um ihn dann wieder zu verlassen.

Sirius schob ihn nach etlichen Verabschiedungen sanft in die Richtung, aus der er gekommen war.

Harry sträubte sich innerlich, die Unterwelt zu verlassen. Mit jedem Schritt zwang er sich dazu weiterzugehen und nicht umzudrehen. Es gab noch so viel zu klären, so viel Unausgesprochenes.

---

Er verfolgte sie, ohne dass sie es mitbekamen. Seine Augen hafteten sich auf den Rücken des Schwarzhaarigen. Solange Harry noch hier war, wollte er in seiner Nähe sein, auch wenn die Abwesenheit wieder schmerzen würde.

Aber er konnte ihn vergessen, so wie er es schon einmal getan hatte. Drei Jahre hatte er nicht mehr an ihn gedacht, bis er gerade eben vor ihm aufgetaucht war und ihn gebeten hatte, mit ihm zu kommen.

Und er hatte abgelehnt. Warum sollte er leben, wenn andere es mehr verdient hatten? Außerdem hatte er Angst, furchtbare Angst, die er sich nicht eingestehen wollte.

Seit er in der Unterwelt war, war er wieder ein Einzelgänger geworden, hatte all die Freude und das Glück, die er in den letzten Tagen seines Lebens erfahren hatte, verdrängt, um nicht noch mehr zu leiden, um die Gestalt Harrys vor seinen Augen nicht mehr sehen zu müssen.

Er hatte den Tod akzeptiert, die Vergangenheit verdrängt. Und dann kam er.

Wie gerne wäre er zu ihm hingegangen und hätte ihn umarmt, geküsst, gestreichelt. Aber er hatte sich zurückgehalten. Der Abschied wäre umso schlimmer geworden.

Plötzlich veränderte sich die Umgebung.

Er runzelte die Stirn, als alles, was um ihn herum war, verschwand und kaltem Stein und Dunkelheit Platz machte. Er sah zu der Stelle, von der er gekommen war.

Gerade eben konnte er noch die Familie und die Freunde Harrys sehen. Nun waren sie verschwunden.

Ein See plätscherte vor ihnen. Ein Boot stakte entlang. Draco schlich sich vorsichtig näher, um noch einmal Harrys Nähe zu spüren.

Der Schwarzhaarige stieg gerade ins Boot, mit großem Abstand zu dem Fährmann in seinem langen dunklen Umhang. Draco lachte lautlos.

Dieses Skelett musste Harry einen gehörigen Schrecken eingejagt haben. Er selber wurde wie alle andere von diesen Fährmännern in die Unterwelt gebracht.

Harry streckte Sirius seine Hand hin, um ihn ins Boot zu helfen. Aber der Pate schüttelte nur den Kopf und redete auf ihn ein.

Draco versuchte es zu verstehen, war aber zu weit weg. Näher heranzugehen traute er sich jedoch nicht, damit der Goldjunge ihn nicht entdeckte.

---

„Ich komme nicht mit!"sprach Sirius sanft.

Harry sah ihn überrascht an. Das Boot schaukelte sanft unter ihm. „Was?"krächzte er.

„Ich glaube, ich bin nicht der Richtige, um mit dir mitzugehen!"

Harry wich schockiert zurück. „Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!"hauchte er.

Sirius wich langsam zurück. „Ich bleibe hier, Harry! Ich könnte dir nur Schwierigkeiten machen! Du musst mich verstehen!"

Oh, und wie Harry verstand. Drei Jahre war er allein und einsam. Und nun sollte er es wieder sein. Alle ließen ihn im Stich. Alle. Mühsam unterdrückte er die Tränen. Warum tat man ihm das an?

„Draco Malfoy wäre viel besser geeignet als ich!"redete sein Pate weiter. „Harry, verstehst du mich?"

Kraftlos ließ sich Harry auf die Holzbank sinken. Die Tränen kamen unkontrolliert. Würde er jetzt also alleine zurückkehren?

Er warf einen letzten Blick zu Sirius. Er war verschwunden. Einfach so! Ohne ein Wort des Abschiedes.

Harry stand auf und suchte in der Dunkelheit nach einem Lebenszeichen. Irgendwo musste hier doch Sirius sein. Irgendwo. Er wollte doch nicht mehr alleine sein.

Der Fährmann stieß sich vom Rand ab. Harry wollte noch ans Ufer springen. Er wollte hier bleiben. Aber das Boot entfernte sich zu schnell. Er sah das Ufer, seine letzte Hoffnung, verschwinden.

„Bitte nicht!"flüsterte er. „Bitte, ich kann nicht mehr!"

Sein Blick fiel auf den See, schwarz und zähflüssig. Vielleicht konnte er hier ertrinken. Vielleicht konnte er so sein Leben beenden.

War es nicht besser als noch einmal in Einsamkeit zu leben, ohne Hoffnung und Liebe? Seine Hand tauchte in das Wasser.

Es klebte etwas. Resignierend stand Harry auf und sah zu der zähflüssigen Masse. Er sollte sein Leben beenden. Endlich sollte er den Mut dazu finden. Ein letztes Mal tauchte das Bild von Draco vor seinem Auge auf.

Dann sprang er.

---

Über Harry, für ihn nicht sichtbar, schwebte der Schicksalsengel. Sein Blick schweifte einmal kurz zum Ufer, wo er Draco immer noch stehen sah, dann zu Harry, der im Begriff war zu springen.

Aber er konnte es nicht zulassen. Niemand durfte persönliche Interessen denen der Allgemeinheit vorziehen. Harry Potter musste leben!

Und er brauchte eine Person aus seinem Bekanntenkreis! Der Schicksalsengel klatschte zweimal in die Hände. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln umspielte die himmlischen Züge.

---

Draco starrte zu den Beiden. Irgendwann sackte Harry auf der Bank zusammen und weinte. Sofort verspürte Draco den Wunsch, ihn zu trösten.

Im nächsten Augenblick war Sirius verschwunden. Er war nicht ins Boot gestiegen, sondern einfach... durch den Stein hindurch. Und Harry? Er bemerkte es nicht.

Der Fährmann stieß das Boot vom Ufer weg. Langsam stakte das Boot über den See.

Draco stand noch lange da und starrte dem Boot hinterher, bis er es nicht mehr sehen konnte. Dann drehte er sich um und wollte den gleichen Weg nehmen wie Sirius.

Aber der Stein ließ ihn nicht durch. Verzweifelt tastete Draco die Wand ab, Stein für Stein. Aber es gab keinen Weg zurück zur Wiese. Er war ausgesperrt und konnte nicht mehr zurück.

---

So! Was, meint ihr, passiert im nächsten Kapitel?

---


	8. das Böse will leben

_---_

_Reviews: _

_An Kylyen: Diese Sturheit! Und dann kommt das in meinem jetzigen Kapitel heraus! Ehrlich, ich konnte nicht anders..._

_An Lyonessheart: Was würde man tun, damit der Schmerz einer wahren Liebe aufhört? Bleibt da nicht nur das Vergessen?_

_An Angie: Gebe mein Bestes im Spannend machen! und warte erst mal, bis du das Ende dieses Kapitels siehst..._

_An Baerchen: Ah, eine neue Leserin... Wir werden sehen, wozu Draco fähig ist..._

_An Glaniel: Hm, du kennst mich doch einigermaßen... Hat es deine Frage dann nicht von selbst beantwortet??? Ach, was war das eigentlich für eine HA?_

_An Kaktus: Hm, das mit dem verwandeln war schon nicht schlecht... Aber vielleicht gefällt dir auch meine Lösung... obwohl, ich glaube, eher nicht_

_An Severina: Nun, keiner hatte die Frage richtig beantwortet... Und was die Briefbombe angeht... ich arbeite ein völlig neues Modell aus, dass dich im wahrsten Sinne vom Hocker reißen wird..._

_An Jo Lizard: Jaaaaa, ich weiß, sie sind zu kurz... Aber wenigstens weiß ich jetzt, wenn du nicht regelmäßig reviews, dass du mich dann nicht vergessen hast gg_

_An White Rose: Ah, ich liebe immer wieder Schwarzleser, die sich doch noch entschließen zu reviewen... Ich hoffe, ich enttäusche dich nicht, was den weiteren Verlauf angeht..._

_An Tolotos: Ich bin stolz auf dich! Nur einmal! Prima! Weiter so! Du schaffst es, das nächste mal es gar nicht zu erwähnen!_

_An Moin: Hei, es freut mich immer, dass ich andere zum weinen bringe! Umso mehr, desto besser... Ich werde die Welt mit meiner Taschentuch-Taktik ins Chaops stürzen muahahaha_

_An: Muramdamus: Nicht springen? ich würde sagen: ZU SPÄT!_

_An Gefallener Engel: Ja, man kann nicht alles haben! Und man wird nur vom Pech verfolgt..._

_An Amruniel: Ha, denkst du, ich verrate dir, wie meine Taschentuch-Taktik aussieht? Du würdest doch sofort jegliche Agenten au8f mich los schicken, damit sie mich aufhalten! Hei, ich bin nicht von gestern! Ihr werdet es erst merken, wenn es zu spät ist muahahahaha_

_Ach, und noch einmal so am Rande erwähnt: Ich stehe gerade bei 98 Reviews! Also mal ehrlich, ihr hättet die Hundert auch voll machen können! Ich möchte nämlich gerne eine bestimmte Anzahl an Reviews erhalten!_

**Kapitel 7**

Er schloss die Augen, als das zähflüssige Wasser ihn empfing. Sein erster Gedanke war, wieder aufzutauchen und gierig nach Luft zu schnappen.

Aber er konnte nicht mehr. Er war schwach, unendlich schwach und wollte nur noch sterben.

Die Luft wurde knapp, während er unaufhörlich in die Tiefe sank. Tiefer und tiefer, bis er... keinen Widerstand mehr spürte.

Plötzlich konnte er nach Luft japsen. Langsam öffnete er seine Augen. Dann fiel er zwei Meter auf den Boden.

Er schrie auf, als er bemerkte, wo er sich befand. Wie konnte er wieder hier sein? Hier, in seiner Wohnung? Und warum konnte er nicht tot sein?

Hart landete er auf dem Boden und stöhnte vor Schmerz auf. Harry blieb noch einige Sekunden liegen, die Augen geschlossen, ehe er sich aufrichtete.

„Ah, da bist du ja endlich!"

Sofort drehte der Schwarzhaarige sich um.

„Ich habe auf dich gewartet!"

Harry verengte seine Augen, als sich Hass in ihm ausbreitete. „Lucius!"zischte er.

Lucius richtete seinen Zauberstab drohend auf ihn. „Komm freiwillig mit oder ich werde Gewalt anwenden!"

Harry schnaubte nur, während die Luft um ihn herum zu explodieren schien. Er achtete nicht auf die Wörter, die Lucius sprach. Er sah nur noch den Mörder Dracos.

Und endlich konnte er ihn töten, ihn vernichten, sich rächen. Er sollte sterben, für das, was er anderen angetan hatte.

Er fletschte die Zähne, während er versuchte, sich unter Kontrolle zu halten. Ein kleiner Teil in ihm versuchte es, wollte die dunkle Macht nicht in den Vordergrund lassen.

Aber es war zu spät. Seine Augen, die hell und klar in der Unterwelt geworden sind, verdunkelten sich leicht.

„Warum sollte ich mit dir gehen?"knurrte er.

Lucius lachte grausam. „Du wirst keine andere Wahl haben. _Sie _will dich sehen!"

Harry ging einen Schritt auf Malfoy zu, die Augen zu Schlitzen verengt. „Du hattest Glück, dass du gestern entkommen konntest. Noch einmal wird dir das nicht passieren!"

Jetzt schien auch Lucius die Spannung zu bemerken, die sich um ihn herum aufbaute. Stirnrunzelnd fixierte er Harry. „Wie machst du das?"

Der Schwarzhaarige stieß ein Lachen aus. Es klang trocken und... böse. „Was?"fragte er. „Das?"Mit einer einzigen Bewegung schmetterte er sein Gegenüber an die Wand.

Benommen blieb Lucius liegen.

Ganz langsam ging er auf den Blonden zu, bis er ihn erreicht hatte. Dann ergriff er die Kehle des Älteren, hob ihn mit Leichtigkeit hoch und drückte zu.

Lucius keuchte auf und versuchte sich zu wehren. Aber seine fahrigen Bewegungen wurden langsamer, während er nur wie ein Fisch nach Luft schnappte.

Harrys Augen wurden dunkler und dunkler. Er selber hatte sich kaum noch unter Kontrolle, wollte nur noch Lucius töten, auf grausame und unmenschliche Art töten. Und dann?

_„Besiegst du das Böse jetzt, wird ein zweiter dunkler Lord auferstehen!"_

Der Satz hallte in Harry wieder. Böse, er würde böse werden. Er würde das werden, was er immer verabscheut hatte. Schnell ließ er die Kehle los und wich zurück, bis er die Wand in seinem Rücken spürte.

Nein, er würde nicht töten, würde das Böse über sich nicht triumphieren lassen. Niemals! Die Augen wurden wieder eine Nuance heller.

Lucius schnappte nach Luft, während er mit zittriger Hand zu seinem Zauberstab griff und ihn auf Harry richtete. „_Sie _will dich zwar lebend haben, aber ich werde dich jetzt töten! Niemand greift einen Malfoy an!"Selbstsicher schritt er auf Harry zu. „Du solltest dir merken, Potter, dass, falls du jemals jemand töten willst, du es auch durchziehen musst."

Harry kauerte sich zusammen, unterdrückte die Macht, die erneut von ihm Besitz ergreifen wollte und wartete nur noch darauf, dass man ihn endlich erlöste, damit er frei sein konnte.

Er zitterte leicht. Staub wirbelte um ihn herum. Er schloss die Augen. Warum konnte es noch nicht zu Ende sein?

„Wer ist sie?"fragte er leise.

Lucius lachte. „Du weißt es nicht? Du, der ihr ihren Geliebten nahm?"Er schüttelte verwundert den Kopf. „Wie töricht von dir. Sie hat dir Rache geschworen, weil du ihr Draco weggenommen hast."

Harry zuckte bei dem Namen zusammen. Er wollte nicht den Namen von ihm hören, sonst kämen die Erinnerungen hoch. „Wer?" brachte er hervor.

„Pansy Parkinson!"

Harry lachte freudlos auf. Sie? Sie wollte ihn besiegen? Ausgerechnet Pansy? Und jetzt ahnte Harry, dass der Schicksalsengel Recht hatte.

Es wäre eine Leichtigkeit, die junge Frau zu besiegen. Aber für was für einen Preis? Nur damit er die Welt tyrannisieren konnte? Und wer könnte ihn aufhalten?

„Du zitterst ja!"fuhr Lucius spöttisch fort. „Hast du Angst vor dem nahen Tod?"

Nein, er hatte keine Angst. Es war nur der Versuch der Kontrolle über seine Macht. Und vielleicht auch die verdammte Gewissheit, dass Lucius ihn nicht töten konnte.

Malfoy richtete seinen Zauberstab auf ihn, ein siegessicheres Lächeln auf den Lippen, während er den Todesfluch sprach, der sich einen Weg zu Harry bahnte.

Harry wartete, sah den Fluch auf sich zu kommen, rührte sich aber nicht. So viele Male war er schon nicht gestorben, obwohl er sich danach gesehnt hatte.

Und dann – wie sollte es auch anders sein – prallte der Fluch einfach an ihm ab. Er konnte nicht sterben. Das Böse wollte leben, leben um zu morden.

Lucius sog zischend die Luft ein. „Wie hast du das gemacht?" knurrte er.

Harry blickte auf. Hoffnungslosigkeit war in seinen Augen zu sehen. „Bist du auch zu schwach?"So schwach wie er, sein Leben nicht zu beenden. Sein Kopf sackte wieder nach unten.

Lucius richtete noch einmal seinen Zauberstab auf ihn. „Ich muss irgendetwas falsch gemacht haben!"zischte er. „Noch einmal wird mir das nicht passieren!"Er machte eine kleine Pause, ehe er fortfuhr. „Mein Sohn war eindeutig leichter zu töten als du!"

Harrys Kopf schnellte nach oben.

„Aber er war es auch nicht wert zu leben, findest du nicht?"

Die Augen des Schwarzhaarigen verengten sich. Dadurch entging Lucius, dass sie sich schleichend langsam verdunkelten.

„Ich hätte ihn schon nach der Geburt töten sollen!"

Das Zittern, das Harrys Körper erfasst hatte, ließ nach. „Bastard!"zischte er leise.

„Oho, wirst du etwa wütend?"fragte Malfoy spöttisch. „Nur, weil Draco es nicht verdient hatte zu leben?"

Die früher smaragdgrünen Augen waren nur noch eine Nuance vom Schwarzen entfernt. Das Zittern hatte nun vollkommen nachgelassen.

Stattdessen brodelte sein Körper vor unterdrücktem Hass, unbändiger Wut und gnadenloser Macht. Mit einem Satz sprang er Malfoy an.

„Harry, nein!"schrie eine bekannte Stimme.

Der Schwarzhaarige bekam es nicht mehr mit. Mit nur einer einzigen Bewegung tötete er Lucius, der mit weitaufgerissenen Augen die Person hinter Harry ansah. „Du?"hauchte er. „Du lebst?"Dann erstarb seine Bewegung.

Harry malträtierte den Körper immer noch, als wollte er jedes noch so kleines Stück aus dem Körper herausreißen.

„Harry, nicht!"

Aber es war zu spät. Ein zweite dunkle Lord war auferstanden.

---

So, im nächsten Teil erfahrt ihr endlich, wer Harry da aufhalten wollte... Tja, ist nicht besonders schwer, ich weiß!

Ach, und wegen dem Ende hier... Ich kann nichts dafür!


	9. zu spät?

_---_  
_Auch hier erst einmal eine Entschuldigung, dass ich so lange nichts hab von mir höre lassen. Aber ich konnte ehrlich nichts dafür. Die von der Telekom hatten letzte Woche einfach das DSL ausgeschaltet und heute erst wieder angemacht! Das Kapitel folgt wie immer nach den Reviews_

_An Kylyen: Jaaa, jede Hilfe ist zu spät! Aber die Hoffnung darf man nie aufgeben..._

_  
An gefallener Engel: Ich schreibe nur, was meine Protagonisten wollen! Ehrlich! Na ja zugegeben, einen kleinen teil steuere ich auch dazu. Aber nur einen klitzekleinen. Eine Prise sozusagen!_

_An Stella: Macht nix, solange man mir irgendwann mal reviewt, auch wenn ich dann schon alt und schrumpelig bin..._

_An Moin: Jaaa, Durchhaltevermögen habe ich nur wegen meinen Lesern. Hätte ich die nicht, hätte ich meine ganze Konzentration auf mein Buch gerichtet. Ich aber (ob blöd oder nicht, ich bin mir darüber noch nicht ganz im Klaren) dachte mir, hei, in deinem Kopf hat sich in wenigen Tagen eine Geschichte entwickelt, die zu kurz ist, um ein Buch darüber zu verfassen. Tja, aus einer Geschichte, wurden viele! Du konntest dir das lebhaft vorstellen? Da geht es dir wie mir! Grüß deine Freundin von mir..._

_An WhiteRose: Vergeben? Knie nieder, dann vielleicht verdienst du meine Gnade gg! _

_An Angie: Happy-End? Kommt darauf an, was man darunter versteht... Und das mit Lucius und Pansdy nimm einfach mal so hin, da sie ja eine „dunkle Lady"ist und Lucius (wie ich finde) ziemlich unterwürfig auf hohe Persönlichkeiten reagiert..._

_An Fiona: Tief durchatmen! Du musst diese Sucht kontrollieren! Ich hoffe, es passiert nix schlimmes, falls meine Geschichten einmal zu Ende sind..._

_An Severina: Allerdings, deine Neugier kenne ich gg! Jaaa, ein 2. dunkler Lord, dabei war das eigentlich gar nicht wirklich geplant..._

_An rah-chan: Meine Güte, noch eine mit einer sadistischen Ader..._

_An Kaktus: Und? hast du dich getraut??? Noch jemand, der ein Happy-End will!!!_

_An Amruniel: Warum geben eigentlich alle mir die Schuld an dem Ende der Kapitel? Ich versteh das nicht! Nur weil ich das schreibe! Ihr fordert es doch quasi heraus! Ach und mit meiner Taktik: Wartet es ab, was ich noch so plane! Die Sache ist doch so: Ich muss den Schein wahren. wenn ich euch in jedem Kapitel zu Tränen rühre, fällt das irgendwann auf! Meine Taktik geht schleichend langsam und dann auch einmal PENG und es ist zu spät... muhahahaha_

_An Baerchen: Ich gebe mein Bestes, Harry nicht allzu grausam darzustellen. Und hinterher wird immer etwas gut, oder? ODER? ODER? Ach, und noch ein Happy-End!_

_An Lyonessheart: Gibt es das überhaupt? Wahre Liebe (abgesehen von Romanfiguren)??? Natürlich würde man es nicht vergessen, aber soweit verdrängen, wie es nur geht... Oder möchte man ewig leiden?_

_An dieSturm: Hm, jemand, der mir droht, jemand der denkt, er könnte mich kontrollieren! Ha, weiß die Person nicht, dass ich die Weltherrschaft übernehme, dass ich über allen stehe und mich nicht kontrollieren lasse? Ha! Ähm, wo war ich... ach ja: Noch jemand, der ein Happy-End will. Meine Güte, ist eine Epidemie ausgebrochen???_

_  
An Muramdamus: Hm, soll ich es noch mal ausdrücklich schreiben? Wollt ihr es hören? Schreit ihr gerade herzhaft Ja? Nun gut: PANSY LEBT UND WIRD NOCH NICHT STERBEN! Und irgendjemand Böses muss es ja geben, oder?_

_An Glaniel: Habe deine Mail gelesen... Krass, echt, du könntest meine Geschichte auch weiterschreiben, wäre kein Problem, glaube ich. Pansy wird sterben? Pansy wird sterben? Ja, woher weißt du das? Woher hast du die Information? Wieso weiß ich davon nichts? _

_An Lara-Lynx: Was aus mir wird? Eine verbitterte alte Jungfer mit einem Dutzend Katzen und keinen Kindern mehr in der Nachbarschaft, weil sie sich alle im Garten versammelt haben (unter der Erde) Was Blaise angeht? Blaise? Hm, das war eine Finte. Er kommt ja nie vor! Aber willst du Blaise haben, lese meine anderen Geschichten! Einige sind ja so versessen auf einen guten Blaise...Hei, das möchte ich überhört haben. Niemand, hörst du: NIEMAND IST SO SADISTISCH VERANLAGT! Ich lege großen Wert darauf, dass nur ich es bin muahahaha_

_18 Reviews? Ihr verwöhnt mich ja richtig... Also, immer her damit, jetzt dürft ihr natürlich auch nicht viel weniger werden, das ist ja selbstverständlich..._

**Kapitel 8**

Er suchte immer noch verzweifelt nach einem Weg zurück auf die wunderschöne Wiese. Seine Hände klopften jeden Stein ab. Aber vergebens. Es schien, als wäre er aus der Unterwelt verstoßen worden. Mit unerklärlicher Wut schlug er gegen den Fels.

Er wollte doch nur ein letztes Mal Harry sehen. Warum ließ man ihn nicht zurück? Warum gönnte man ihn nicht dort seinen Frieden?

Er lehnte seinen Kopf gegen den Stein. Es war kühl. Schließlich sackte er hilflos zusammen. Sein Kopf war gesenkt. Tränen der Verzweiflung bahnten sich den Weg hinaus. Er merkte es nicht einmal.

„Draco Malfoy!"sprach auf einmal eine Stimme.

Dracos Kopf ruckte in die Höhe. Erst konnte er durch den Tränenschleier nichts erkennen.

Ungelenk wischte er sich über die Augen. Vor ihm in der Luft schwebte ein... Engel, ein Schicksalsengel. Eine andere Bezeichnung konnte er nicht nennen. Seine Augen leuchteten. Vielleicht wusste der Engel, wie man zurück in die Unterwelt kam.

„Zeigst du mir einen Weg zurück?"bat Draco leise. Er senkte seinen Blick.

„Zurück?"fragte der Engel. „Zurück zu Harry Potter?"

Dracos Augen weiteten sich. Seine Fingernägel gruben sich in seine Haut. Zurück zu Harry? Nein, er konnte nicht zurückkehren! Sein Körper fing unkontrolliert an zu zittern.

„Bist du bereit dazu?"  
Langsam schüttelte Draco den Kopf. „Nein!"hauchte er. Auf seiner Haut waren die Abdrücke seiner Fingernägel zu sehen. Er hatte es nicht verdient, wieder zu leben. Er war nicht bereit dazu.

„Harry Potter ist in Gefahr!"sprach der Engel weiter.

Dracos Kopf schoss in die Höhe. „Was?"krächzte er. Harry war in Gefahr?

„Harry besitzt große Macht, die er nicht kontrollieren kann! Irgendwann wird die Macht versuchen, ihn zu beherrschen."

„Große Macht?"Draco konnte es nicht fassen. Er wusste, dass Harry ein starker Zauberer war. Aber wie konnte eine Macht versuchen, ihn zu kontrollieren.

„Seit seiner Geburt hat er sie. Aber erst vor drei Jahren kam sie zum Vorschein!"

Vor drei Jahren? Als er gestorben war? War er der Auslöser? In Dracos Kopf schwirrten nur so die Gedanken. „Aber Black ist viel besser geeignet!"wandte er ein.

Der Engel schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein!"

Das Wort lastete schwer auf ihm. „Nein?"

„Es war das falsche Wort. Nicht mehr!"

Draco vergrub seinen Kopf in den Händen.

„Ein zweiter dunkler Lord ist auferstanden!"

„Was?"krächzte Draco. Er glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. Es konnte nicht sein, dass jemand so Böses erneut auferstehen konnte. Wie war das möglich? „Wer...?"

„Harry Potter!"

Der Blonde lachte auf. Harry? Ein zweiter Lord? Aber sicher! „Nie! Nie könnte Harry böse sein!

Nie! Harry hat ein absolut reines Herz!"Er wollte es nicht glauben, konnte es auch nicht. Harry, seine Liebe, sollte böse sein? Wie war das möglich? Er, der doch ein reines Herz hatte...

Plötzlich sah der Blonde auf. „Wenn er böse ist, wieso hast du ihm die Möglichkeit gegeben, dass er jemanden von hier wegholen kann? Du erscheinst nur den Menschen, die ein reines Herz haben..."

Der Engel zeigte keine Regung, als er weitersprach. „Harry Potter hat ein reines Herz!"

Draco lachte auf. Es klang hohl und dumpf. „Reines Herz? Und dann ist er böse?"Verwundert schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Seine Macht ist böse, sein Herz ist schwach! Er hat keine Kraft mehr, sich dagegen zu wehren. Schon seit drei Jahren versuchte er es und musste feststellen, dass sich das Böse in ihm nicht besiegen ließ, ja, dass es sogar von Tat zu Tag stärker wurde..."

Draco ließ seinen Kopf hängen. „Wenn man es nicht besiegen kann, warum sollte ich zurückkehren? Ich habe keine Macht, das Böse aus Harrys Körper zu verbannen!"

Der Engel lachte melodisch. „Niemand kann das Böse aus sich verbannen."

Der Blonde sah auf. Wut stieg in ihm auf. Wollte der Engel ihn verspotten? Ihn ärgern? Warum konnte er nicht verschwinden? „Und was kann ich dann ausrichten?"fragte er angriffslustig. In seinen Augen loderte der Zorn.

„Akzeptiere das Böse in ihm!"Der Engel sprach immer noch ruhig. „Bist du endlich bereit? Die Zeit eilt!"

Draco presste sich an die Wand. Er fühlte sich nicht geeignet, das reine Herz von Harry wieder in den Vordergrund treten zu lassen. Er konnte es nicht schaffen. Warum gab man ihm so eine Bürde?

„Hat Harry Potter gefragt, ob er sein Schicksal haben wollte?"

„Ich kann das nicht!"flüsterte Draco.

Der Engel lachte. „Woher willst du das wissen, wenn du es nicht versuchst? Warum zweifeln Menschen immer an sich?"

„Warum machst du das nicht?"schrie er laut. Es hallte in der Höhle wieder. „Du bist stark genug!"

Zum ersten Mal kam eine Regung in das schöne Gesicht des Wesens. Seine Augen verengten sich bedrohlich. Seine Haare schienen im Zorn zu flattern. Sein Mund zuckte bedrohlich. „Wir Schicksalsengel dürfen uns nicht in die Belange der Menschen einmischen!" knurrte er.

„Ach, und was macht ihr gerade?"Draco stand auf. Seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt. „Mischt ihr euch nicht gerade in Harrys und mein Leben ein?"

„Willst du, dass die Welt untergeht?"Das Wesen sprach wieder ohne Emotion. Wartend sah es Draco an. „Willst du es?"hakte er nach.

Dracos Kopf sackte nach unten. „Habe ich eine Wahl?"

„Nein, die hattest du nie!"

„Werden Harry und ich glücklich sein?"Plötzlich lag ein Flehen in seinen Augen. Wozu leben, wenn er nicht glücklich sein konnte, glücklich mit Harry.

Der Engel zögerte, als wäre er nicht sicher, ob er ihm etwas preisgeben sollte. Schließlich sagte er: „Finde dein Glück in einem Augenblick!"Er klatschte in die Hände.

Um Draco begann sich alles zu drehen. Schnell schloss er die Augen, als ein Wind ihn ergriff und ihn empor trug. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, befand er sich in einem Zimmer. Wo war er? Und wie war er so schnell wieder hergekommen? Lebte er wirklich wieder?

Er tastete über seinen Körper und spürte das Herz, das kräftig und regelmäßig an seine Hand schlug. Ungläubig horchte er auf seinen Herzschlag. Wie hatte der Schicksalsengel das bewältigen können?

Dann wurde sein Blick auf das Geschehen vor ihm gerichtet. Er erschrak, als er seinen Vater, seinen Mörder, sah. Harry sprang ihn an. Draco konnte das Böse, das er ausstrahlte, spüren. Es jagte ihm eine Gänsehaut über den Körper. Er war bereit, Lucius zu töten.

„Harry, nein!"schrie er.

Der Schwarzhaarige durfte Lucius nicht töten. Draco ahnte, dass etwas ganz Schlimmes passieren würde, dass das Böse endgültig zum Vorschein kam. Er durfte das nicht zulassen.

Aber Harry schien ihn nicht zu hören. Mit nur einem einzigen Streich tötete er Malfoy.

In seinem letzten Atemzug nahm sein Vater ihn wahr. Er riss die Augen auf. „Du?"hauchte er. „Du lebst?"Dann starb er. Draco empfand kein Mitleid mit ihm, nicht mehr.

Harry schien noch nicht von dem toten Körper ablassen zu können. Er zerfetzte den Leichnam wie eine wildgewordene Furie. Immer wieder hakte er auf den Körper ein, wollte sichergehen, dass jedes noch so kleine Stück gestorben war.

Und mit jeder Sekunde, die verging, spürte Draco die Macht, die stärker wurde und ihm fast die Luft raubte. „Harry, nicht!"

Erneut hörte der Schwarzhaarige nicht. Zögernd ging Draco auf ihn zu und berührte seine Schulter. „Harry?"fragte er leise.

Sofort wurde er an die Wand geschleudert. Benommen stand er wieder auf und hielt sich den Kopf. Etwas verschwommen nahm er war, wie Harry auf ihn zukam, seine Kehle umschloss und ihn mit Leichtigkeit hochhielt.

„Elender Wurm!"zischte Harry.

Mit der aufsteigenden Angst erkannte Draco, dass es endgültig zu spät war. Ein zweiter dunkler Lord war auferstanden. „Harry, nein!"

Er röchelte, streckte aber dennoch seine Hand aus, um die Wange des Gegenübers zu streicheln. Mit einer einzigen Bewegung warf der neue Lord Draco zu Boden. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal.

Draco war sich nicht sicher. Aber er glaubte, dass in Harrys schwarzen Augen kurzzeitig eine Veränderung stattgefunden hatte. Waren sie etwas heller geworden oder war es das Licht, das in das Zimmer einfiel?

Der Schwarzhaarige drehte sich um.

„Harry, bitte bleib!"flehte er.

Aber zu spät. Harry war appariert. Noch lange sah Draco zu der Stelle, an der noch vor kurzem sein Geliebter gestanden hatte. Wütend schlug der Blonde auf den Boden. Es war zu spät...

---

Wollt ihr eine Vorschau? Wollt Ihr? Wollt ihr? Okay, jemand aus Harrys und Dracos Vergangenheit wird im nächsten oder übernächsten Kapitel vorkommen! Mal sehen, was ihr damit anfangen könnt...

---


	10. Erstes Opfer?

---

Reviews:

_An Amruniel: Natürlich arbeitete ich mit Hintergedanken! Alles arbeitet auf meine Weltherrschaft hin! und ihr seid in meinem Netz gefangen muhahaha_

_An Takotu-Kann: Süß? Kurz? Okay, kurz kann ich verstehen, aber süß? Immerhin ist sie tieftraurig! Man, dein Geschmack möchte ich haben gg_

_An Kylyen: Pansy kommt auch vor, ist aber nicht gemeint..._

_An Jo Lizard: Niemand entkommt mir oder kann mich ignorieren! NIEMAND! Muahahaha Und die Grundsteine sind wirklich gelegt! Noch ein Kapitel und die Story ist fertig gg! Schließlich soll man aufhören, wenn es am besten ist..._

_An Gefallener Engel: Ja, du fieberst schon! Aber Hass wird erleuchten, wenn du wieder meinen Cliffhänger siehst..._

_An WhiteRose: ICH knie nicht nieder! Das müssen die anderen machen! Warte nur ab! Sobald meine Taschentuch-Taktik erfolgreich ist und ich die Welt somit ins Chaos gestürzt habe, wirst du die erste sein! ich habe dich gewarnt muahahaha_

_An Severina: Hei, du musst schon raten! Immerhin hattest du einmal fast einen Keks gewonnen! Es macht keinen Spaß, wenn ihr einfach darauf WARTET! _

_An Lyonessheart: Erinnerst du dich noch an deinen ersten Kuss? Natürlich vergisst man den Schmerz nicht, aber ich glaube, man kann ihn ganz gut in die hinterste Ecke packen! Der Schmerz muss nicht da sein, damit ich weiß, dass ich lebe. Das spüre ich jeden Tag. (O man, was schreibe ich da für einen Unsinn?) Ach, und wer hasst den Engel nicht?_

_An Kaktus: Hei, dein gekekse kenne ich gg! Ich bin stolz auf dich, dass du immerhin schon die Toten ausschließt... Einige machen es nicht..._

_An Glaniel: Deine Vorshläge: Hermione, Ron, Pansy, Dumbledore! Ich sage nur: tot, tot, auch, aber nicht gemeint, tot! Und wie ich an dieser Stelle aufhören kann? Lies das Ende dieses Kapitels..._

_An Lara-Lynx: Nicht Harry hat das gesagt, sondern Lucius, der daraufhin starb... Hei, du musst dich nicht entschuldigen, nur weil du verwirrt bist. Aber ich nehme Entschuldigungen natürlich immer gerne an..._

_An Angie: Ja, noch eine, die wenigstens die Toten ausschließt. Aber Ginny ist es nicht! Wird (vielleicht) irgendwann aber auch noch eine Rolle spielen! Ist noch nicht sicher..._

_An rah-chan: Ron? Hermione? Tot! Tot! _

_An Pitvansee: Ich schreibe so schnell, wie ich kann... Aber immer daran denken: Geduld ist eine Tugend..._

_An Muramdamus: Ah, Pansy MUSS also sterben, ja? Ich glaube, durch meine Geschichten wächst der Hass auf Pansy ins Unermessliche..._

**Kapitel 9**

Sie hatte es gespürt. Sofort war ihr Kopf nach oben geruckt, als sie diese starke Macht gespürt hatte. Es war seltsam gewesen, denn sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass es noch jemanden gab, der so eine starke und böse Macht hatte, wie sie.

Eigentlich war das unmöglich. Sie hatte Voldemorts Macht in sich aufgenommen, sie besaß das starke Böse, dass es ihr ermöglichen sollte, alle Schlammblüter zu töten, nachdem sie ihre Rache bekommen hatte.

Auf dieser Welt sollte es niemanden geben, der eine vergleichbare Macht hatte. Und doch hatte sie es gespürt. Da war Etwas, etwas Böses, dass ihr gefährlich werden könnte.

Sie musste es verhindern. Ein leises Knurren entwich ihrer Kehle, während ihre Augen sich zornig verengten. Niemand stellte sich ihr in den Weg. Niemand...

---

Er stand mitten in der Winkelgasse. Die Sonne ging bald unter. Seine Augen huschten von einer Seite auf die andere. Seine Hände juckten, sehnten sich danach, die Knochen irgendwelcher Zauberer zu brechen, Zauber auszusprechen, um Andere zu quälen.

Was für ein herrliches Gefühl, das seinen Körper durchströmte. Wie hatte er sich solange dagegen wehren können? Wie dumm er doch gewesen war. Die Macht in ihm gab ihm grenzenlose Freiheit, zeigte ihm den Weg, wie er diese Freiheit genießen könnte.

Ein kleines Mädchen – höchstens zwölf Jahre alt – sah ihn an. Er roch sofort ihre Angst und konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Er ging einen kleinen Schritt auf sie zu. Vollkommen erstarrt blieb sie stehen.

Ihr Körper zitterte unkontrolliert. Mit nur einer einzigen Bewegung schwebte das Mädchen in der Luft. Ohne dass er sich seine Hände schmutzig machte, drückte er ihre Kehle zu. Ihre Augen quollen vor Qualen hervor, während sie leise röchelte.

Oh, wie er es genoss, wenn sich seine Opfer in Qualen weideten. Aber sie sollte flehen, sollte um ihr Leben betteln. Es machte nur halb so viel Spaß, wenn sie sofort starb. Der Griff um den Hals des Mädchens lockerte sich. Es röchelte leise.

Harry trat näher heran, sodass das Mädchen in seine schwarzen Augen sehen konnte. Sie schrie, erst heiser, dann lauter und lauter, sodass immer mehr Zauberer angelockt wurde.

„Lass das Mädchen frei!"zischte ein Mann und hielt drohend seinen Zauberstab auf ihn.

Der Schwarzhaarige war nicht beeindruckt, stattdessen wurde der Griff um den Hals des Mädchens wieder fester. Ein kleines Wimmern kam aus ihrer Kehle.

„Stupor!"schrie der Mann.

Der Zauberspruch bahnte sich einen Weg zu Harry und prallte an ihm ab. Mit einer spöttischen Bewegung warf er das ohnmächtige Mädchen zu Boden und schritt auf den Mann zu.

Er fand Gefallen daran. Um ihn herum waren an die zwanzig Zauberer und Hexen. Sobald er hier fertig war, würde niemand mehr davon leben.

---

Draco hatte keine Ahnung, wo er suchen sollte. Er musste ihn finden, egal wie, musste ihn davon aufhalten, wahrscheinlich unschuldige Menschen zu töten. Bei Merlin, wie sollte er das schaffen? Ohne Zauberstab?

Harry war viel zu mächtig und stark, als dass er ihn aufhalten konnte. Aber er musste es versuchen. Er konnte nicht untätig hier sitzen und zusehen, wie er Menschen wahrscheinlich auf eine recht bestialische Art abschlachtete.

Entschlossen ging er zur Tür. Wo würde ein böser Zauberer hingehen, um Zauberer zu töten? Entweder nach Hogwarts, Hogsmeade oder in die Winkelgasse. Er würde ihn finden und ihn aufhalten, auch wenn er sein Leben ein zweites Mal verlöre.

---

„Wer bist du?"knurrte er den Mann an, der ein wenig zurück wich. „Wer bist du, dass du es wagst, mich zu verfluchen?"Diesen Mann würde er langsam töten und es genießen.

Niemand stellte sich ihm in den Weg, niemand konnte ihn aufhalten. Das Böse in ihm würde es nicht zulassen. Er war unverwundbar, jung und voller Mordlust.

Wie schon das Mädchen wurde nun der Mann in die Luft geschleudert.

„Flehe!"zischte Harry. „Flehe darum, einen gnädigen Tod zu sterben!"

Trotz allem war die Angst in dem Mann noch nicht allzu stark vorhanden. Ja, er starrte sogar teilweise mutig zu ihm herunter. „Ich werde nicht flehen!"

„Dann..."Ein grausames Lächeln umspielte Harrys Züge. „... wirst du lange und qualvoll sterben."

Blut tropfte von der Kleidung des Mannes. Ein langes Rinnsal bahnte sich seinen Weg nach unten und tropfte in die Blutlache unter ihm. Immer mehr Blut schien aus unsichtbaren Wunden zu kommen. Der Mann krümmte sich vor Schmerzen und schrie sie heraus, aber mit keinem Wort flehte und bettelte er.

Harry wurde ärgerlich. So stark konnte er nicht sein und ihn sterben lassen, ohne dass er gebettelt hatte, wollte der Schwarzhaarige auch nicht.

Plötzlich spürte er, wie sich jemand gegen ihn warf. Völlig überrascht torkelte er einige Schritte.

„Verschwindet!"rief jemand hastig.

„NEIN!"schrie Harry, aber vergeblich. Die Menschen um ihn herum waren appariert. Nur noch ein Mann stand ihm gegenüber. Verärgert verengte Harry seine Augen. Wie konnte er es wagen?

„Potter?"schnarrte der Mann verwundert. „Sind Sie es?"

Auch Harry erkannte ihn wieder, ihn, den verhassten Zaubertranklehrer. „Snape!"zischte er, während er ihn an die Wand schleuderte.

Langsam richtete sich Severus Snape auf. „Sie leben?"keuchte er. „Was ist mit Ihnen passiert?"Besorgt musterte der Tränkemeister den Schwarzhaarigen.

„Was passiert ist?"Er ging auf Snape zu, packte seine Kehle und hob ihn hoch in die Luft. „Ich habe bemerkt, dass es viel leichter ist, der Macht nachzugeben, als gegen sie anzukämpfen!"Er drückte die Kehle zu.

„Wir... wir dachten..."Snape röchelte leise. „... Sie wären tot, nachdem sie Voldemort getötet haben..."

„So kann man sich irren!"zischte Harry.

---

Die Winkelgasse war leer, als er sie durch den Tropfenden Kessel betrat. Er fand es schon sehr seltsam, da es normalerweise von Zauberern und Hexen nur so wimmelte.

Er fühlte sich in seinem Gedanken bestätigt, dass Harry vielleicht hier sein könnte. Rasch durchquerte er die Winkelgasse, während er versuchte, das Böse zu spüren oder ihn zu sehen.

Und tatsächlich sah er Harry, der gerade einen Mann – wer es war, konnte er nicht erkennen - würgte.

Vorsichtig näherte Draco sich ihm, schließlich hatte er die grausame Macht schon am eigenen Leibe zu spüren bekommen. „Harry?"fragte er sanft.

Aber der Schwarzhaarige bemerkte ihn nicht.

Draco sah zu dem Mann. Seine Augen weiteten sich. Snape. „Harry, lass ihn los!"flehte er leise. Er streckte seine Hand aus, um ihn zu berühren. Noch ehe er es schaffte, wurde er zurückgeschleudert.

Die Macht wollte nicht, dass jemand Harry berührte.

Verbissen unterdrückte Draco den Schmerz und ging erneut auf ihn zu. Er durfte nicht zulassen, dass er Snape tötete. Der Tränkemeister war schon ohnmächtig geworden. Aber noch lebte er.

Verzweifelt versuchte Draco erneut, Harry zu berühren, wurde aber erneut zurückgeschleudert. Wie konnte er Snape retten? Aber vor Allem: Wie konnte er Harry vor sich selbst retten?

Alles schien so hoffnungslos, so unrettbar. Stand die Welt nun ihrem größten und grausamsten Feind gegenüber, den niemand aufhalten konnte? Aber das konnte nicht sein, hatte der Schicksalsengel nicht behauptet, er könnte es schaffen, er könnte Harry retten?

„Harry, Bitte!"flehte er, wagte es aber nicht, ihn zu berühren. „Harry!"Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen. „Harry!" flehte er erneut.

Langsam drehte der Schwarzhaarige seinen Kopf zu ihm. Seine schwarzen Augen durchdrangen ihn. Achtlos ließ Harry Snape fallen. Ob er tot oder lebendig war, konnte Draco in diesem Moment nicht sagen.

„Ich werde dich töten!"zischte Harry und kam drohend auf ihn zu.

„Das kannst du nicht!"sagte Draco mit sanfter Stimme. Erfolgreich hatte er das Zittern daraus verbannt und starrte Harry mutiger an, als er sich fühlte.

Der Schwarzhaarige lachte trocken. „Und wer bist du schon? Niemand kann mich aufhalten!"

Draco zuckte nicht zusammen oder wich zurück, obwohl er beide Möglichkeiten in Erwägung zog. Aber er durfte vor Harry keine Schwäche zeigen. „Ich werde versuchen, dich aufzuhalten!"sprach er ruhig weiter. „Ich, Draco Malfoy!"

Zögernd blieb Harry stehen. Er schien mit sich zu kämpfen, weiter zu gehen und ihn endlich zu töten. Aber vielleicht gab es noch den alten Harry, der Draco nicht töten wollte. „Elender Wurm!"zischte Harry, machte aber immer noch keine Anstalten näher zu kommen.

„Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du dich zerstörst, Harry!" flüsterte er.

Harrys Augen blitzten gefährlich auf. „Und was kannst du schon ausrichten?"

Mit nur einem einzigen Schritt überbrückte Draco die Distanz und zog Harry an sich.

---

_Da ihr mich ja so langsam kennen müsst, könnt ihr ja mal erahnen, wie es weitergehen könnte! Wird Harry das Böse besiegen? Oder wird er Draco wegschleudern (natürlich nicht töten. Oder?) Ihr kennt mich! Ihr habt die Antwort..._


	11. Dunkel oder hell?

_Es tut mir Leid, dass erst jetzt ein neues Kapitel kommt. Aber derzeit bin ich mächtig im Stress! Habt erbarmen und vergesst nicht zu reviewen... _

_An Jo Lizard: Ha! Aber du hast das Kapitel gelesen! Erwischt!_

_An Amruniel: Ah, und wie willst du das aufräumen, dass ich verbrochen habe???_

_An Gefallner Engel: Ah, Angst, dass es nicht so kommt? Hm, lass mich mal raten: Du willst den alten Harry schon in diesen Kapitel zurück, ja? Ob DAS stimmt?_

_An Takuto-kun: Danke, gebe mein Bestes..._

_An Angie: Hei, und dann lässt sich Draco mit Snape ein! Man, das wäre DIE Idee..._

_An Severina: ja, so halb und halb! Also einen Krümel hast du dir von den Keks verdient! Denn wie heißt es so schön: Die Welt ist eine Keksdose! Ihr alle seid nur ein paar Krümel, aber ich, ich bin ein Schokoladenplätzchen..._

_An WhiteRose: Du stirbst also eher? Ich kann jeden in die Knie zwingen! Ha!_

_An Kylyen: Hm, ich kann dir versichern, dass Draco nicht noch einmal sterben wird, falls dich das beruhigt!_

_An Glaniel: Natürlich sind meine Enden immer Absicht..._

_An Fiona: So lange im Ausland und mein Roman ist immer noch nicht fertig! Meine Güte, dabei wollte ich mich doch beeilen! Und jetzt so etwas... Ach, und du hast recht mit der Vermutung..._

_An Kaktus: klingt richtig lustig! Auf solche Ideen sind unsere Lehrer nie gekommen..._

_An Lara-Lynx: Ja, man merkt, dass du Snape nicht magst! Wie steht es mit Pansy?_

_An lyonessheart: Hast du deine wahre Liebe schon gefunden?_

_An Muramdamus: Hei, so schlimm bin ich auch nicht... höchstens drei-vier Seiten_

_An Ayrana: Ah, noch eine Infizierte... Ich werde euch alle in den Wahnsinn treiben muahahaha_

_Ab und zu mache ich ja mal einen Aufruf! ja, es ist soweit... Ein Appell an die Schwarzleser! Reviewt! Ich weiß, dass ihr lest! Dann könnt ihr genauso gut auch eine kleine Review hinterlassen! Denkt immer daran: Ich werde euch erwischen...   
_

**Kapitel 10**

Er spürte die Wärme, die anfing, sich in ihm auszubreiten. Er blinzelte verwirrt, weil er dieses Gefühl schon lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Sie war so nah, so vertraut. Unbewusst drängte er sich näher an den Körper.

Diese Wärme war anders als die Kälte, die seinen Körper in Besitz genommen hatte. Er wollte sie spüren, besitzen, genießen. Er schloss die Augen und sog den Geruch ein, der ihm in die Nase stieg.

Bekannt und doch fremd. Aber selbst nach drei Jahren war der Geruch nicht vergessen, der ihm – wie die Person selbst – Halt gegeben hatte, um das Böse in sich nicht zuzulassen. „Draco!" flüsterte Harry.

Er merkte, wie der Blonde sich unmerklich versteifte.

Langsam hob Harry seine Arme, krallte seine Finger in den Pullover des Anderen. Eine einzelne Träne rann seine Wange hinab und tropfte auf Dracos Schulter.

Diese Wärme, diese Nähe... „Draco!"flüsterte er erneut. Sein Name aus seinem Mund fühlte sich so vertraut und so richtig an. Er hatte ihn vermisst.

„Harry?"fragte Draco zögerlich und leise, als könnte er ihn erschrecken.

Der Schwarzhaarige antwortete nicht. Er genoss nur die Nähe und Wärme, die Draco ausströmte. Er merkte nicht, wie seine Augen langsam klarer wurden. Sie waren schon dunkelgrün.

Langsam drückte Draco sich von Harry weg. Er aber wollte es nicht zulassen, sondern zog den Blonden wieder zurück. Er hatte Angst, ihn ein weiteres Mal zu verlieren. Er wollte es nicht, brauchte ihn doch.

Aber Draco würde ihn verlassen, wie alle anderen ihn verlassen hatten. Er würde gehen und Harry wäre wieder alleine. Für immer.

Panik überkam ihm, nahm von ihm Besitz und ließ seine Verzweiflung in den Vordergrund treten.

„Nein!"schrie der Schwarzhaarige und befreite sich aus der Umarmung. Er konnte es nicht noch einmal überleben, wenn Draco ihn verließe. Mit Angst in den Augen nahm er Abstand.

Draco kam auf ihn zu.

„Bleib!"kreischte Harry. „Komm nicht näher!"

Und tatsächlich blieb der Blonde stehen. „Harry, ich..."

Ganz langsam zwang der Schwarzhaarige sich tief durchzuatmen um sich zu beruhigen. Die Panik verschwand. Er füllte sich so leer und ausgelaugt.

Er sank kraftlos zu Boden und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Er spürte, wie Draco sich zu ihm niederkniete.

„Harry?"Die Stimme war leise, nur ein Hauch, den der Wind mit ihm forttrug. „Harry, ich bin es! Sag doch etwas!"

Aber der Schwarzhaarige schwieg. Er konnte nichts sagen, spürte schon wieder die Macht, die sich ausbreiten und von ihm Besitz ergreifen wollte. Er bemerkte, dass das Böse jetzt, wo die Panik verschwunden war, das derzeitige Vakuum, die Leere ausfüllen wollte.

Und Harry war dabei, dem Bösen nachzugeben. Er hatte keine Kraft zu kämpfen. Er spürte, wie die Macht sich in ihm ausbreitete. Die Stärke war zurück.

Jetzt konnte er den Menschen trotzen, gegen sie kämpfen, sie vernichten. Seine Augen wurden wieder dunkler.

Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter. Er sah auf und blickte in die eisgrauen Augen von Draco. Seine Augen wurden heller, als er das zaghafte Lächeln sah.

„Geht es?"

Harry senkte wieder den Kopf. Er konnte es nicht ertragen, die Macht wollte dieses Lächeln nicht sehen. Und das Böse war es, das über seinen Körper herrschte.

Er spürte das vertraute Kribbeln in seinen Fingerspitzen und sehnte sich nach Qualen und Tod.

Aber der alte Harry war noch in ihm, kämpfte, um die Macht zu unterdrücken, auch wenn er einsah, dass es keinen Sinn hatte. Diese Macht gehörte zu ihm, war ein Teil von ihm. Und er war zu schwach, um sie zu unterdrücken.

„Geh!"flüsterte Harry. Er hatte Angst, dass er Draco töten würde, sobald die Macht wieder gänzlich zum Vorschein kam. Seine Augen wurden wieder eine Nuance dunkler. Lange dauerte es nicht mehr.

Draco blieb, wo er war. „Nein!"sagte er schlicht.

Harrys Kopf schoss in die Höhe. Nur mühsam hatte er sich unter Kontrolle. Er zitterte vor unterdrückter Macht. „Willst du sterben?"zischte er.

Der Blonde streckte seine Hand aus. „Du kannst mich nicht töten!" meinte er sanft.

Harry wich seiner Berührung aus. Seine Augen wechselten ständig von hell zu dunkel. Wie viel Zeit würde Draco bleiben, um sich in Sicherheit zu bringen?

„Siehst du Snape?"Harry sah den Tränkemeister, der immer noch bewusstlos auf dem Boden lag, an. „Willst du so enden wie er?" Es war schwer, die Kontrolle zu behalten.

„Mir macht der Tod keine Angst!"

---

Mit wachsender Besorgnis beobachtete der Blonde Harry, der mit sich selbst kämpfte. Er wollte etwas tun, wollte ihm helfen, aber der Schwarzhaarige musste das mit sich selber ausfechten.

Er konnte ihm nicht helfen, wusste doch, dass Harry alleine kämpfen musste. Das einzige, das er machen konnte, war bei ihm zu bleiben, egal wie es endete und welche Seite gewann.

Behutsam legte er eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Harry zuckte bei der Berührung zusammen und versuchte weiterhin Abstand zu halten. Es schmerzte Draco, wie der Goldjunge sich quälte.

„Alles wird gut, Harry!"sagte er sanft.

Der Schwarzhaarige sah nicht auf. Sein Körper zitterte, seine Augen veränderten ständig seine Farbe. Draco ahnte, dass es schwer war, die Kontrolle über sich zu behalten.

„Wie kannst du das sagen?"keuchte Harry. „Nach allem, was ich getan habe!"

Vorsichtig, um ihn nicht zu erschrecken, zog Draco ihn an sich heran. Wie gerne hätte er ihm jetzt gesagt, dass er nicht schuld sei, dass es nicht er gewesen war.

Aber er konnte nicht. Die Macht war ein Teil von dem Goldjungen. „Es ist geschehen. Du kannst es nicht mehr ändern."

Er spürte, wie Harry versuchte, sich aus seiner Umarmung zu befreien. Aber diesmal ließ er es nicht zu, zog ihn stattdessen noch enger an sich heran. Die Wärme, die der Köper aussandte, betäubte ihn.

Schon lange hatte er es nicht mehr gespürt. Die alte Sehnsucht stieg in ihm auf, Sehnsucht nach Geborgenheit, Liebe und Harry. Er seufzte leise.

„Ich will nicht mehr!"flüsterte der Goldjunge. „Ich schaffe es nicht! Kannst du mich nicht erlösen?"

Langsam schüttelte der Blonde den Kopf. „Das kann ich nicht! Du musst die Macht in dir akzeptieren, Harry! Unterdrücke sie nicht, sondern nehme sie als einen Teil von dir auf. Nur so kannst du wieder ein richtiges Leben führen!"

„Akzeptieren?"fragte Harry. Seine Stimme klang hohl. Draco bemerkte, wie der andere sich entspannte und sich nicht mehr gegen die Umarmung wehrte. „War es so leicht?"

Draco lockerte seine Hände um den Körper nicht. „Wirst du es schaffen?"fragte er und schloss die Augen, als er seinen Kopf an Harrys Schulter legte.

„Ich... ich weiß nicht..."flüsterte der Goldjunge. Sein Körper zitterte wieder stärker, als versuchte die Macht, wieder die Kontrolle zu erlangen. „Es ist so schwer..." Seine Stimme verlor sich im Wind.

„Ich bin bei dir!"wisperte Draco und schob ihn etwas von sich, um ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Sie waren dunkelgrün.

Langsam streichelte er die Wange seines Gegenübers und bemerkte, wie die Farbe seiner Augen unmerklich heller wurde.

„Für immer?"Harry senkte den Blick.

Draco zögerte. Schon einmal hatte er ihm versprochen, ihn nicht zu verlassen, und hatte sein Versprechen nicht gehalten. Was, wenn er nun wieder sterben würde?

Konnte er Harry erneut ein Versprechen geben, obwohl es sein konnte, dass er es nicht halten konnte?

„Ich weiß nicht."meinte er schließlich unsicher. Er wollte ihn nicht anlügen. Aber vielleicht hatten sie wirklich eine glückliche Zukunft. Miteinander in Freiheit und Frieden.

„Ich werde dich verlieren!"flüsterte Harry. „Ich werde dich töten!"Seine Stimme war ohne Emotion, als wüsste er, dass die Macht in ihm auf jeden Fall die Kontrolle besitzen wird.

Angst breitete sich in Draco aus. Angst, erneut zu sterben, Harry erneut zu verlieren, erneut in der Einsamkeit verdammt zu sein.

„Du weißt, dass ich die Macht nicht aufhalten kann!" Langsam schloss Harry die Augen, ehe er sich von Draco wegstemmte und schwankend aufstand.. „Ich sollte es beenden! Für dich, Draco, für mich, für die Menschheit."Vorsichtig wankte er davon.

Es dauerte einige Sekunden, ehe zu ihm vordrang, was Harry zu ihm gesagt hatte. Schnell stand der Blonde auf.

Er durfte nicht zulassen, dass Harry sein Leben aufgab. Er brauchte ihn doch. Er rannte hinter dem Goldjungen her und hielt ihn an der Schulter auf.

Langsam drehte Harry sich um. Seine Augen, gefährlich dunkel geworden, waren zu Schlitzen verengt. Er streckte seine Hand aus.

Zuerst dachte Draco, Harry wollte ihn berühren. Aber dann erwischte eine unsichtbare Macht ihn, die ihn durch die Luft schleudern ließ.

„Bleib, wo du bist! Noch ist es nicht zu spät! Vielleicht kann ich..."Er drehte sich wieder um und ging weiter.

Draco stöhnte vor Schmerz auf. Seine Knochen taten ihm weh. Aber er durfte nicht darauf achten. So schnell er konnte, rannte er hinter Harry her. Niemals würde er zulassen, dass der Goldjunge sich etwas antat. Niemals!

Er erreichte ihn schneller als erwartet.

„Harry?"fragte er vorsichtig.

Der Schwarzhaarige stand wie erstarrt da und starrte auf ein leeres Grundstück zwischen zwei Häuser. Sein Körper zitterte immer noch. „Fred? George?"hauchte er und wankte auf das Grundstück.

Draco runzelte die Stirn, erinnerte sich wage daran, dass die Weasley-Zwillinge einen Scherzartikelladen in der Winkelgasse eröffnet hatten, der von Todessern in die Luft gesprengt wurde.

Für deren Tod damals hatte Harry sich verantwortlich gefühlt. Durch die vielen Tode war er von den Schülern als Todesengel bezeichnet worden, bis sogar der Goldjunge es geglaubt hatte. Draco hatte damals ziemlich hart um Harry gekämpft, der sich des Öfteren das Leben nehmen wollte.

Kraftlos sackte der Schwarzhaarige zusammen. Vorsichtig näherte der Blonde sich. „Harry?"fragte er leise und sah mit großen Augen, wie stumme Tränen die Wangen hinab liefen.

Er kniete sich vor ihm nieder, berührte ihn aber nicht, falls die Macht es nicht wollte. Stattdessen beugte er sich nur besorgt vor.

Er war vollkommen überrascht, als Harry sich an seine Brust warf, sodass er nach hinten fiel. Leise weinte der Goldjunge und krallte seine Finger in den Pullover.

„Werde ich auch so sein?" schluchzte Harry. „Werde ich auch so viele Menschen töten?"

Vorsichtig legte Draco die Arme um den Körper.

„Ich will das nicht!"

Sanft fuhr der Blonde seinem Gegenüber über den Rücken. „Du musst es nicht!"flüsterte er. „Du kannst dich entscheiden!"

Harry vergrub seinen Kopf in dem Pullover. „Ich kann mich entscheiden..."Dann verfiel er in Schweigen. Und Draco machte nichts, um es zu brechen.

Das Zittern ließ langsam nach. Vielleicht war es überstanden, vielleicht war nun der alte Harry zurück.

Nach einer Ewigkeit hob der Goldjunge den Kopf und blickte ihn aus tränenverhangenen Augen an. Ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund. Dennoch waren seine Augen bedrohlich dunkel.

Langsam richtete sich Harry auf, behielt aber immer noch Augenkontakt. Draco fühlte sich unsicher und biss sich nervös auf die Lippen. Zögernd beugte der Schwarzhaarige sich vor und küsste ihn, eine sanfte Geste.

Dieser einfache Kuss war rein und unschuldig.

Als Harry sich Sekunden danach wieder trennte, schrie er nur noch heiser auf, ehe er ohnmächtig in Dracos Armen zusammen sackte.

Seine Augen besaßen die Farbe von funkelnden Smaragden.

---

Ist es wirklich überstanden?

Vergesst nicht zu reviewen!


	12. Anmerkung

ANMERKUNG

Ich habe die letzten beiden Kapitel auseinander gepflückt, weil sie mir nicht gefallen haben! Kapitel 12 ist die verbesserte Fassung, an der jetzt aber nicht mehr herumgepfuscht wird! Endlich bin ich mit diesem Kapitel zufrieden und hoffe, es geht euch auch so!

Katzenauge


	13. Wird alles gut?

_Reviews: _

_An WhiteRose: Ah, Kräftemessen der Superlativen! Ha, das wird ein Spaß, wenn du hinterher im Staube kriechst…_

_An Amruniel: Die Welt ist grausam, nicht? Da hast du dich innerlich schon auf das Schlimmste gefasst gemacht und was kommt dann? Ein einfacher Kuss! Aber tief durchatmen! Vielleicht baut sich dein Weltbild irgendwann noch einmal auf…_

_An takuto-kann: Du glaubst nicht, dass es überstanden ist? Hm, na wir werden sehen…_

_  
An Gefallener Engel: Deine Hoffnung zunichte machen? Aber wie kommst du denn darauf? Als wenn ich DAS je gemacht hätte…_

_An LaraLynx: Keine Angst, ich lass dich nicht verhungern. Du kennst ja den Spruch: Wenn du glaubst es geht nicht mehr, kommt von irgendwo ein neues Kapitel her…_

_An Angie: Ah, möchtest du, dass ich die Geschichte in eine Darkfic ändere? Noch ist die Grundlage da…_

_An Arwen: Hm, gleichzeitiges Uploaden? Interessant! Daraus könnte man eine Theorie entwickeln, so etwas wie Murpheys Gesetz. Vielleicht das Katzenauge-Arwen-Gesetz oder so… Hei, klingt gut…_

_An Bluestar: Danke! Freue mich immer über Reviews…_

_An Lyonessheart: Ja, ich verstehe, was du meinst… Mit geht es ähnlich. Zu viele Verletzungen, Angst, dass es noch mal passiert und das einsame Gefühl… Glaubst du denn, dass du irgendwann deine wahre Liebe finden kannst? _

_An Kylyen: Jaaaa, ich schocke alle! Brauchst du noch so ein paar Schocks???_

_An Kaktus: Hm, ich fand Latein immer klasse, eines meiner Lieblingsfächer (andere haben mich dafür als verrückt erklärt)! Vor allem Grammatik lag mir ganz gut… Ach, wie ich die guten alten Schultage vermisse…_

_An Stella: Oh, ich habe noch so einiges anderes mit dem alten Sev vor! Mal sehen, was aus ihm wird…_

_An Marabelle: Brauchst du ein Taschentuch?_

_An auxia: So schnell ich kann…_

_An Glaniel: Noch mal gg? Hm, okay: PANSY WIRD NOCH NICHT STERBEN! Aber irgendwann wird sie ihr Ende schon finden! Natürlich werde ich es Harry nicht einfach machen! Hei, immerhin muss ich meine Leser erhalten… Da kann nichts so einfach im schnulzigen Happy-End enden…_

**Kapitel 11**

Behutsam trug er den Schwarzhaarigen auf seinen Armen. Besorgt starrte er ihn an. War es vorbei? Konnte Harry die Macht endlich kontrollieren? Seine Lippen spürten immer noch den flüchtigen Kuss und der Körper in seinen Armen rief die Sehnsucht nach ihm wieder hervor.

Er hatte ihn vermisst. Mit langsamen Schritten brachte er ihn zu Snape, dem Tränkemeister, der noch bewusstlos auf dem Boden lag. Wer hätte gedacht, dass jemand diesen griesgrämigen Mann einmal in so einer verletzlichen Lage sah? Vorsichtig legte er den schlaffen Körper auf den Boden und beugte sich über seinen ehemaligen Lehrer.

Er konnte ihn nicht einfach hier liegen lassen. Mit seiner flachen Hand schlug er Snape ins Gesicht. Und tatsächlich öffnete der Lehrer die Augen und sog röchelnd die Luft ein. Seine Augen huschten hastig von einer Seite auf die andere, bis sie auf den bewusstlosen Harry liegen blieben.

Er griff seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den Schwarzhaarigen. Seine andere Hand umfasste seine Kehle.

Entschlossen drückte Draco die Hand nach unten. „Nicht!" sagte er und schob sich zwischen die beiden Schwarzhaarigen.

„Gehen Sie mir aus dem Weg, Mr. Malfoy!" knurrte Snape. „Potter ist eine Gefahr!"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Professor!"

„Sie wissen nicht, was Sie tun!"

Der Blonde lachte trocken auf. „Doch, ich glaube schon!" Er bückte sich und hob den schlaffen Körper des Goldjungen hoch. „Sie sollten jetzt gehen!" Als er sich aufrichtete waren sie aber nicht mehr alleine. Draco wich einen Schritt zurück und prallte an die Wand. „Pansy!"

Die junge Frau, die bis eben noch Snape im Visier hatte, drehte sich zu ihm um. Ihre Augen weiteten sich. „Du? Du bist doch tot!" keuchte sie.

„Was geht hier vor?" schnarrte der Tränkemeister.

„Mund halten!" zischte Pansy und murmelte einen Zauberspruch. Snape flog in hohem Bogen gegen die Wand und stöhnte schmerzerfüllt auf.

Draco drückte Harry enger an sich heran. Er hatte keinen Zauberstab, konnte sich somit nicht verteidigen.

Pansy musterten ihn. In ihren Augen spiegelten sich Verwirrung und Unglauben wieder, die langsam einem anderen Gefühl Platz machten. Er konnte nicht genau sagen, was er sah. War es Hoffnung? Oder mehr?

Dann fiel ihr Blick auf den leblosen Körper. Ein grausames Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, während sie einen Schritt auf ihn zukam. Draco schluckte. Dieser Ausdruck verhieß nichts Gutes.

„Gib mir Potter!" sagte sie mit ungewohnt sanfter Stimme. „Ich werde ihm nichts tun!" Aber ihre Augen – so voller Mordlust – straften ihre Worte Lügen.

„Bleib stehen!" zischte er. Nie, nie würde er Harry hergeben. Er presste den Goldjungen enger an sich. Verzweifelt sah der Blonde sich nach einem Zauberstab um, bis Snape sich schmerzerfüllt vor ihn stellte.

„Sie werden mir einiges erklären müssen!" knurrte er, während er Draco an der Schulter packte und mit ihm und den Goldjungen apparierte.

---

Sie presste wütend ihre Lippen aufeinander, als Draco, ihr tot geglaubter Geliebter, mit Snape verschwand. Eigentlich war sie wegen der starken Macht hergekommen und fand niemand anderes als Potter, Snape und Draco. Gut, um Potter und Snape konnte sie sich kümmern.

Es wäre ein Leichtes, die beiden zu töten. Und dann wäre da nur noch Draco. Er würde ihr gehören, nur ihr. Zwei Jahre waren vergangen, wo sie nicht mindestens jeden Tag an ihn gedacht hatte. Sie hatte gedacht, er wäre tot.

Aber wahrscheinlich hatte er seinen Tod vorgetäuscht, um mit Potter in Frieden leben zu können. Sicher war es so. Aber nun war der Frieden vorbei.

Mit dem Gedanken, dass Draco ihr gehören würde, breitete sich ein Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht aus. An die dunkle Macht, die soviel stärker war als sie, dachte sie schon gar nicht mehr, als sie verschwand.

---

„Sie können Potter dort ins Schlafzimmer legen!" schnarrte Snape und musterte den Goldjungen argwöhnisch. „Sollte er allerdings erneut auf die Idee kommen, mich anzugreifen…" Er ließ die Drohung unausgesprochen.

Vorsichtig trug Draco den Schwarzhaarigen in das Schlafzimmer, das gegen seine Erwartung nicht schwarz war, sondern in einem kalten Silberton gehalten wurde. Er legte ihn auf das große Himmelbett, strich ihm über die Haare und gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Stirn. Als er sich aufrichtete, erkannte er gerade noch das zarte Lächeln.

Er seufzte und wollte sich gerade auf die Bettkante setzen und die Hand ergreifen, sah aber die Silhouette von Snape im Türrahmen. Also deckte er ihn nur zu und ging ins Wohnzimmer, wo er jetzt so einiges zu erklären hatte.

Snape erwartete ihn. Aus seiner Miene konnte man nichts lesen.

„So, Mr. Malfoy, erzählen Sie mir bitte, was vorgefallen ist! Und zwar alles!"

Und Draco erzählte alles, angefangen von seinen letzten Tagen bis hin zu seiner Wiederauferstehung. Snape saß die ganze Zeit still da und hörte aufmerksam zu. Nur ab und zu zuckte seine Braue.

Der Blonde hatte keine Ahnung, ob der Tränkemeister ihm wirklich alles glaubte oder nicht.

„Ihr könnt erstmal hier bleiben!" sagte er nach einer Weile. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Pansy Parkinson zur dunklen Lady aufsteigt." fügte er murmelnd hinzu.

Draco nickte und stand auf. Er wollte zu Harry, wollte da sein, wenn er aufwachte. Er öffnete leise die Schlafzimmertür. Es war dunkel. Er machte kein Licht, als er sich zum Bett vortastete.

Ein lauer Wind wehte ihm entgegen. Er runzelte die Stirn. War das Fenster nicht geschlossen gewesen, als er den Raum verlassen hatte? Endlich war er beim Bett angelangt und suchte nach Harry.

Aber der Goldjunge war verschwunden…

---


	14. Vorbei?

**Kapitel 12**

Nur mühsam kämpfte er sich an die Oberfläche der Realität zurück und wünschte sich im selben Moment, nie wieder aufgewacht zu sein. Irritiert registrierte er das weiche Bett, in dem er lag.

Seine Augen huschten durch die Dunkelheit, versuchten zu erkennen, wo er sich befand. Erinnerungsfetzen erschienen, brannten sich in seinen Kopf und ließen sich nicht vertreiben.

Beinahe hätte er Menschen getötet. Wäre Draco nicht aufgetaucht, wäre er vollends zum dunklen Lord geworden. Ohne ihn wäre er verloren gewesen. Allein bei dem Gedanken schloss er gepeinigt die Augen. Daran durfte er nicht denken.

Ächzend erhob er sich. Sein Körper fühlte sich steif und ungelenk an, so als hätte er mehrere Tage durchgeschlafen.

Seine Beine zitterten und drohten unter ihm nachzugeben, als er stand, sodass er sich an der Wand abstützte.

Hatte er die Macht besiegt? Er fühlte sich so frei und ungezwungen, wie schon seit Jahren nicht mehr, so wie in der Zeit mit Draco. War die Macht verschwunden? Besiegt?

Er taumelte quer durch das Zimmer, zu einem Spiegel, der an der Wand hing. Seine Hände berührten die glatte Oberfläche, während er sich schon fast ängstlich mit dem Gesicht näherte.

Seine Nase fühlte die kalte Oberfläche, während er in seinen Augen nach einem Zeichen der Macht suchte. Aber alles, was er sehen konnte, waren smaragdgrüne Augen, die ihn verwirrt musterten, als könnten sie nicht glauben, was für eine Farbe sie hatten.

Ein Lächeln breitete sich aus, nahm seine Augen gefangen und ließen sie in der Dunkelheit funkeln. Jetzt konnte alles gut werden, jetzt konnte es eine glückliche Zukunft mit Draco zusammen geben.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er vor dem Spiegel stand und seine Augen, seine smaragdgrünen Augen, betrachtete. Nie wieder würden sie schwarz sein, nie wieder würde die Macht wiederkommen, um ihn zu locken und zu verführen.

Seine Beine gaben unter ihm nach, sodass er an der Wand hinuntersackte. Sein Kopf lehnte an der Wand. Die Augen hielt er geschlossen, während sich langsam Tränen abzeichneten und die Wangen hinab liefen.

Es war vorbei! Für immer!

Aber wo war Draco? Ungelenk richtete er sich auf und starrte in dem Raum. Nein, hier befand er sich nicht. Angst stieg in ihm hoch. Was, wenn er ihn erneut verlassen hatte? Dann aber schüttelte er den Kopf. Nein, der Blonde würde das nicht tun.

Und tatsächlich hörte er Stimmen und erkannte Draco. Aber wem gehörte die andere? Es war nicht wichtig. Hauptsache war, dass er da war, in seiner Nähe.

Vorsichtig stand Harry auf. Seine Beine zitterten immer noch und drohten erneut unter ihm nachzugehen.

Dennoch schaffte er es bis zur Tür und tastete suchend nach dem Türgriff. Aber aufgrund der Dunkelheit konnte er ihn nicht finden. „Licht!" zischte er aufgebracht und wich geschockt zurück, als tatsächlich Licht aufflammte.

Mit einem dumpfen Prall fiel er auf den Boden. Die Deckenlampe erstrahlte und blendete ihn, sodass er schützend die Hand vor die Augen hielt, bis er sich wieder an die Helligkeit gewöhnt hatte.

Dann wanderten seine Augen zu dem Lichtschalter, in der Annahme, jemand hatte ihn gedrückt. Aber außer ihm befand sich niemand im Zimmer. _Niemand_…

In seinem Kopf überschlugen sich die Gedanken, suchten Erklärungen, eine unsinniger als die andere. Und doch wollte er der Wahrheit nicht ins Auge sehen, wollte es verdrängen. Aber bis wann? Bis es erneut zu spät war? Bis er erneut die Kontrolle verlor?

Das durfte er nicht zulassen. Nicht schon wieder! Sollte er jemals wieder die Kontrolle verlieren, wen würde er dann auf bestialische und unmenschliche Art töten? Was, wenn es Draco war, wenn sein Geliebter zu den Opfern gehörte?

Er traf eine Entscheidung. Nie wieder würde er es soweit kommen lassen. Nie wieder würde die Macht ihn locken und verführen. Nie wieder würde er andere in Gefahr bringen. Entschlossen stand er auf und wankte zum Fenster. Ein Blick wanderte zum Spiegel. Seine Augen wurden heller und dunkler, als könnten sie sich nicht entscheiden.

Er konnte den Anblick nicht ertragen. Mit nur einer einzigen Bewegung löschte er das Licht. Dann widmete er sich dem Fenster. Es klemmte. Er fletschte seine Zähne. Er musste sich beeilen, jeden Moment konnte die Macht erneut ausbrechen. Er musste es beenden, bevor es zu spät war.

Schon fast herrisch öffnete er das Fenster. Es knirschte. Seine Augen wurden dunkler. Er spürte es, spürte auch die Dunkelheit, die versuchte, sich in ihm auszubreiten.

Aber dieses eine Mal würde er kämpfen. Nur noch ein paar Stunden würde er kämpfen und dann war es endgültig vorbei.

Er musste es beenden. Es blieb ihm keine andere Wahl, nicht, wenn andere dafür leben konnten.

Ungelenk kletterte er hinaus. Und dann stolperte und wankte er fort. Mit jedem Schritt drohten seine Beine unter ihm wegzuknicken. Aber er ließ es nicht zu. Er musste stark sein. Für Draco.

Einzelne Tropfen fielen vom Himmel. Er beachtete sie nicht, empfand sie noch nicht einmal als störend. Bei dem, was er vorhatte, wurde er ohnehin nass.

Irgendwann kam eine Brücke in Sicht. Ein Lächeln glitt über seine Züge. Er war am Ziel. Endlich.

Bald konnte er frei sein. Seine Finger krallten sich um das Geländer, während er einen Blick nach unten riskierte. Der Fluss rauschte unter ihm davon, drohte jeden zu verschlingen, der sich dort hineinwagte.

Und genau das war Harrys Ziel. Der Fluss würde ihn erlösen, seine Macht mit Gewalt fortreißen.

„Ich liebe dich, Draco!" flüsterte er in den Wind, der mit seinen Haaren spielte. „Ich mache es nur für dich!"

Mit einem letzten Gedanken an seinen Geliebten schloss er die Augen und sprang in die Tiefe. Der Wind wehte nur so um seine Ohren, während das Wasser immer näher kam. Er sprang seiner Freiheit entgegen.

Ein Lächeln glitt über seine Züge. Endlich konnte er frei sein…

---

So, ich hoffe, das ist besser...


	15. Wo ist er?

So, ähm, tja, was soll ich sagen? Sorry, dass ich so lange nichts hab von mir hören lassen: Stress etc. Dafür habe ich aber eine Überraschung für einige Leser. In der nächsten oder übernächsten Woche kommt GESPALTEN! Also haltet eure Augen offen!

Da ich nicht so genau weiß, wem ich jetzt reviewt habe oder nicht, nehme ich nur die letzten. Seid nicht nachtragend, wenn ihr nicht dabei seid und reviewt, wenn euch etwas auf dem herzen liegt…

_Reviews:_

_An Jo Lizard: Jo? Jo? JO? JOOOOO???_

_An Gefallener Engel: Danke, man ich werde schon ganz rot. Mir hatte das Kapitel, bevor ich es auseinander gepflückt habe, nicht gefallen. Aber jetzt war ich zufrieden, jetzt wo es den Lesern so richtig gefällt. Hoffe, es geht so gut weiter._

_  
An kylyen: Aye, aye, Käptn, äh Kylyen. Habe etwas dagegen unternommmen! Bitte, wegzutreten!_

_An Lara-Lynx: Hm, selbst wenn Pansy zum Totlachen wäre, wäre das auch gut. Tot wären ihre Gegner allemal, ob durch Lachen oder Flüche gg. _

_An Kaktus: Ja, wie in Todesengel. Aber diesmal wird Draco nicht rechtzeitig zur Stelle sein. Ups. _

_An Takuto-kun: Nicht sterben lassen? Ihr wollt wohl alle ein Happyend, hm?_

_An Angie: Noch trauriger? Ich glaube, meine Leser haben genug gelitten was Tränen angeht. Aber keine Angst, wahrscheinlich (bin noch nicht sicher) wird es irgendwann noch trauriger) Und dann darf ich wieder die Taschentücher herumreichen gg_

_An Glaniel: Erwischt. Natürlich mache ich das absichtlich. Ich liebe es, euch zu ärgern._

_An Manya: Lass dich überraschen._

**Kapitel 13**

Verzweifelt starrte er auf das Bett, rührte sich nicht. Ein beklemmendes Gefühl kroch in ihm hoch. Er wusste, er musste Harry suchen, ihn finden, ehe etwas Schreckliches passierte. Und dennoch ahnte er, dass es zu spät sein könnte.

Nie, nie konnte er rechtzeitig bei Harry sein. Langsam, ganz langsam sackte er auf dem Bett zusammen. Er konnte Harry nicht rechtzeitig finden. Es war unmöglich.

Wütend auf Snape, dass er mit ihm sprechen wollte, sich selbst, der Harry alleine gelassen hatte, und auf den Schwarzhaarigen, der schon wieder versuchte, sich umzubringen, schlug er auf die Bettdecke.

Schwach nahm er Harrys Geruch auf. „Harry!" flüsterte er. „Harry, warum machst du nur etwas so Dummes?" Entschlossen stand er auf. „Ich bin doch für dich da."

Und dann, obwohl er wusste, dass es zu spät war, ging er zum Fenster. Es regnete leicht, als der Blonde hinausstieg. Es war Nacht. Der Mond beleuchtete vor ihm den Weg, schien ihn zu führen, als Draco den Weg entlang hastete.

Seine Augen huschten von einer Seite auf die andere, während er unaufhörlich Harrys Namen schrie. Aber außer seinem eigenen Echo bekam er keine Antwort.

Irgendwann hörte er einen Fluss rauschen und eine Brücke kam in Sicht. War Harry vielleicht gesprungen? Verzweifelt krallte sich Draco an das Geländer, während er sich vorbeugte.

Der Fluss stürmte und riss alles mit, was sich ins Wasser verirrt hatte. Sollte Harry gesprungen sein, war er tot. Niemand konnte den Sprung überlebt haben. „Harry!" schrie er gegen das Rauschen an. „Harry!" Aber er bekam keine Antwort.

---

Er spürte, wie das Wasser über ihm zusammenschlug. Die Kälte des Wassers kroch sofort in seinen Körper, ließ ihn auskühlen und die böse Macht, die in ihm wohnte, erstarren.

Die Kleider sogen sich sofort mit Wasser voll und zogen ihn unbarmherzig in die Tiefe, wirbelten ihn umher, sodass er nicht mehr wusste, wo oben und unten war.

Die Augen fest zusammen gepresst, den Mund noch geschlossen, wurde er gnadenlos fortgerissen. Ein kleiner Teil von ihm wollte noch nicht sterben. Noch hatte er genug Sauerstoff, um an die Oberfläche zu kommen, um gierig nach Luft zu schnappen.

Aber dieser Teil war schwach. Er musste sterben, er durfte der Dunkelheit nicht noch einmal Gelegenheit geben, ihn zu beherrschen. Sein Körper schrie nach Sauerstoff. Er musste nur den Mund öffnen, dann wäre es vorbei, dann wäre er endlich frei.

Nur den Mund öffnen und einmal tief einatmen. Er nahm allen Mut zusammen und schrie den Namen seines Geliebten. Heraus kam nur ein Blubbern.

Danach füllte sich seine Lunge mit Wasser.

---

Dunkle Gestalten knieten vor ihr nieder. Ärgerlich trommelte sie auf die Lehne ihres Throns. „Habt ihr etwas herausgefunden?" zischte sie. Sie musste Draco finden. Er gehörte ihr. Nur ihr.

Einige ihrer Diener zitterten vor unterdrückter Angst. Sie waren schwach, schwache Geschöpfe. Jeder war schwach.

„Und?" zischte sie leise.

Einer der Männer richtete seinen Kopf auf. „Es war schwer, Milady. Furchtbar schwer, Draco Malfoy oder Severus Snape ausfindig zu machen."

Pansy schnaubte. „Komm zur Sache!" fauchte sie. Sie hatte keine Zeit und keine Lust auf langweiliges Geschwätz.

Der Mann holte einmal tief Luft und unterdrückte das Zittern. „Ja, Milady. Wir haben ihn gefunden."

Pansy lehnte sich entspannt zurück. Draco würde ihr nicht entkommen. Sie waren miteinander verbunden, für einander bestimmt. Sie würde ihn immer finden. Ein wahnsinniges Glitzern erschien in ihren Augen, während ihre Lippen sich zu einem dünnen Lächeln verzogen.

Snape und Potter würden sterben, sollten zu den ersten Opfern gehören, die es wagten, sich gegen sie, gegen die Nachfolgerin Voldemorts zu stellen. Sie würden leiden, ehe sie langsam qualvoll starben.

---

Hoch über dem Fluss schwebte eine Gestalt, die sanft in der Dunkelheit pulsierte. Ohne Emotion starrte sie auf den Fluss, in den sich vor wenigen Sekunden Harry Potter hineingestürzt hatte.

Ein Seufzer, lautlos, als wäre er nie da gewesen, entkam ihr, während sie den Kopf schüttelte. Schon wieder stellte ein Mensch seine Bedürfnisse vor die der Allgemeinheit. Warum versuchte der junge Mann sich umzubringen, wenn er sowieso wusste, dass er es nicht schaffte?

Auch wenn die böse Macht in ihm, die klein und schwach geworden war, es diesmal zulassen musste, konnte der Schicksalsengel es nicht billigen.

Immer noch emotionslos hörte er das Rauschen. Für die Liebe, hatte Harry Potter gesagt, wollte er sterben. Manchmal, so fuhr es dem Engel durch den Sinn, wollte er auch einfach so rein und leidenschaftlich lieben, wie es nur Menschen konnten.

Aber Engel durften nicht lieben.

„Wie macht er sich?"

Eine zweite Gestalt tauchte neben dem Schicksalsengel auf, glich ihm wie ein Zwilling.

„Oh, er macht sich ganz gut." Dann klatschte der Engel in die Hände.

Der zweite Engel sah nach unten. „Wird er es schaffen?"

Der Schicksalsengel antwortete erst nicht, blickte nur ins Leere. Es blieb Harry Potter keine Wahl, als es zu schaffen.

Sonst wäre die Welt verloren, dem Untergang geweiht. Beide Schicksalsengel verschwanden. Nur das Licht, das stetig pulsierte, blieb noch etwas länger, erleuchtete das Geschehen, ehe es sich der Dunkelheit ergab.

---

Gierig schnappte er nach Luft. Luft? Die Augen immer noch geschlossen spürte er den Rasen unter sich. Rasen? Eine vage Erinnerung stieg in ihm auf. Damals, in der Unterwelt… War er dort? War er in der Unterwelt, gestorben im reißenden Fluss?

Jeden Moment erwartete er Stimmen, die seiner Eltern und Freunde. Aber nichts kam. Nur der Wind rauschte über ihn hinweg und ließ seinen Körper auskühlen. Bibbernd schlugen seine Zähne aufeinander. Unendlich langsam öffnete er die Augen.

Es war dunkel. Der Mond über ihm spendete allein etwas Licht. In der Nähe war noch Helligkeit, die pulsierte, ehe sie vollständig verschwand. Hinterher war sich der Schwarzhaarige nicht sicher, ob das Licht wirklich da gewesen war.

Die Kälte kroch durch seinen Körper. Ungelenk drehte er sich auf die Seite und zog die Beine an. Er wollte nur etwas Wärme haben. Erst danach gingen seine Gedanken auf Wanderschaft. Er lebte noch.

Er sollte endlich tot sein und lebte noch. Eine stumme Träne rollte über seine Wange. Warum schaffte er es nicht? Warum ließ man nicht zu, dass er endlich Frieden finden konnte.

Wie aus weiter Ferne hörte er jemand seinen Namen rufen.

---

Wütend schlug Draco auf das Geländer. Wo war er? Er musste ihn finden. „Wo bist du?" flüsterte er. Flehend sah er in den Himmel. Wo war der Schicksalsengel? Konnte er nicht helfen?

„Schicksalsengel, wo bist du? Hilf mir! Bitte!" murmelte er. Aber er ahnte, dass er keine Antwort bekommen würde.

Schließlich wandte er sich von der Brücke ab. Unsicher ging er weiter, blieb stehen, sah zu der Brücke, und ging weiter, blieb erneut stehen und sah sich erneut um. Er zögerte. Irgendetwas hielt ihn davon ab, weiterzugehen.

Es war, als konnte er spüren, dass Harry dort irgendwo war, auf ihn wartete. Vielleicht lebte er noch.

Schließlich drehte er sich um, kletterte die Böschung hinunter und ging am Ufer entlang. „Harry!" schrie er. Immer und immer wieder schrie er seinen Namen, bekam aber erneut keine Antwort.

Der Regen hatte aufgehört. Endlich. Ärgerlich strich er sich eine Strähne hinter das Ohr. Seine Haare klebten an seinem Kopf, seine Kleidung war durchnässt. Dennoch suchte er weiter, solange bis er ihn gefunden hatte.

Er wollte ihn nicht mehr verlieren, nicht, wenn er ihn erst für so kurze Zeit wieder hatte. Ihn noch einmal zu verlieren… Es wäre grausam. Er wüsste nicht, ob er das aushalten würde. Nicht noch einmal.

So stolperte er am Ufer entlang, bis er einen dunklen Fleck sah, der sich deutlich von seiner Umgebung abhob. Der Mond schien leicht. Harry? Hastig rannte Draco auf das Bündel, das leblos dalag, zu und bückte sich. Es war Harry.

Erleichterung durchströmte ihn. Vorsichtig drehte er den Körper auf den Rücken. Er zitterte, der Körper war unterkühlt. Aber er lebte. Draco schluckte, während er sich vorbeugte.

„Harry?" flüsterte er. „Hörst du mich?"

„Draco?" krächzte der Schwarzhaarige.

Vorsichtig hob er den Körper hoch. „Ganz ruhig! Ich bringe dich erst einmal ins Warme." Er hauchte Harry einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Sie waren kalt und aufgesprungen. Aber er lebte. Es war das Einzige, was zählte.

---

Und nicht vergessen, zu reviewen...

---


	16. Kein Traum, sondern Wirklichkeit

_Oh mein Gott, jetzt hat es schon wieder so lange gedauert. Es tut mir ehrlich leid, ich hatte es versucht. Aber der ganze Stress in den letzten Wochen…_

_Zu den Reviews:_

_An auxia: Es ging leider nicht eher. Sorry_

_An gefallener Engel: Ja, Harry kann einfach nicht sterben. Es ist grausam: Aber Draco ist bei ihm, beschützt ihn, liebt ihn… Und Pansy? Sie soll also sterben, ja? Immer diese Pansy-Hasser. Da fällt mir gerade ein, was ich immer gepredigt habe. Erinnerst du dich? Nein? Kleine Auffrischung? PANSY WIRD NOCH NICHT STERBEN!_

_An Lyonessheart: Ich weiß nicht, ich hatte immer die Vorstellung, Engel könnten höchstens ihren Schöpfer und die Allgemeinheit lieben. Aber einen einzelnen?_

_An Kylyen: NA, ich hoffe, ich zerstöre deine Freude nicht mit diesem Kapitel… Hei, jetzt habe ich doch geschockt, nicht? Gib es ruhig zu, ich weiß es! Leugnen ist zwecklos!_

_An Takuto-kun: Ich glaube, Harry kommt bald selber dahinter, dass er bei Draco einigermaßen sicher ist, d.h. solange Draco auf der selben Seite kämpft…_

_An Classic-Angel-Amy: Oh, ich bin noch nicht beim Maximum meiner sadistischen Ader angekommen. Es geht immer noch schlimmer gg! Hei, du hast ein gutes Ende geschrieben. Vielleicht sollte ich das übernehmen. Allerdings gäbe es dann kein weiteres Sequel zum Sequel._

_An Glaniel: Kein schlimmes Ende da? Mist, ich muss das bei diesem Kapitel unbedingt noch ändern gg. Schließlich will ich auch weiterhin so „nervige" Reviews von dir bekommen gg._

_An KyonoShinigami: Ja, da kannst du vom Glück sagen, dass du Schicksalsengel gesehen hast. Und wer weiß, vielleicht kommt tatsächlich noch ein Sequel. Ich entscheide mich wahrscheinlich ziemlich spontan. Und wenn die Leser mir erhalten bleiben…_

_Kurze Anmerkung: ALSO WIRKLICH NUR ACHT REVIEWS? DAS GEHT ABER BESSER. ICH ERWARTE FÜR DIESES KAPITEL MEHR, NUR DAS IHR BESCHEID WISST! (das ist keine leere Drohung! Schwarzleser, ihr seid gemeint!)_

**Kapitel 14**

Der nackte Körper lag zusammengerollt im Bett. Draco streifte die Decke über Harry, der nicht aufhören wollte zu zittern. Sein Körper war kalt. Behutsam strich der Blonde ihm eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Es wird alles gut, Harry."

Der Schwarzhaarige antwortete nicht.

Seufzend wollte er sich erheben, wollte sich selber wärmere Kleidung anziehen. Aber Harry hielt ihn mit seiner eiskalten Hand fest, als wollte er nicht zulassen, dass Draco verschwand, als hätte er Angst davor.

Die Augen des Blonden huschten zur geschlossenen Tür. Snape saß im Wohnzimmer und las. Eigentlich wartete der Tränkemeister auf eine Erklärung. Aber Draco konnte Harry nicht alleine lassen. Vielleicht würde er wieder gehen. Und Draco war sich nicht sicher, ob er den Schwarzhaarigen diesmal finden würde.

Kurz entschlossen zog er sich seine nasse Kleidung aus und krabbelte über Harry hinweg. Mit einer sanften Bewegung zog er den Schwarzhaarigen an sich, roch seinen Duft, den er in der Unterwelt so schmerzlich vermisst hatte. „Alles wird gut." flüsterte er. Er musste es sagen, musste es sich selber einreden.

Er hatte Angst, natürlich würde er das Harry nie sagen. Aber er hatte Angst, erneut zu sterben. In der Unterwelt war es einsam gewesen. So einsam. Jede einzelne Faser hatte sich nach dem Schwarzhaarigen gesehnt. „Harry!" wisperte er leise.

Aber Harry gab keine Antwort. Er zitterte nur weiterhin, weshalb Draco ihn enger an sich zog. So lagen sie eine ganze Weile da. Und erst, als das Zittern aufhörte, driftete Draco langsam in den Schlaf.

* * *

Seine Finger fuhren durch ihre Haare. „Vergiss ihn!" flüsterte er verführerisch.

„Ich kann nicht!" zischte sie. Ihre Augen verengten sich, während sie den Kopf wegdrehte.

Sie hatte keine Lust, sich heute noch länger mit ihm aufzuhalten. Ihr ganzer Körper zitterte vor Erregung. Die Stunde, wo sie und Draco wieder vereint sein würden, rückte näher und näher. Er gehörte zu ihr. Nur zu ihr.

„Es ist ganz leicht." sprach er, seine Stimme war durchflutet von Lust, während seine Hand langsam ihren Hals entlang fuhr, zu ihrem Busen. Er beugte sich zu ihrem Ohr vor. „Ich zeige es dir."

Abrupt stand sie auf. Ihr schwarzer Umhang wehte hinter ihr her, als sie den Raum verließ.

* * *

Er starrte ihr nur hinterher. Ein Lächeln, grausam, böse und verführerisch, umspielte seine Lippen.

Er wusste zwar nicht, was genau sie an diesem Malfoy fand, aber diese Laune würde vergehen. Dafür würde er schon sorgen. Mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck ließ er sich auf den Sessel fallen, vor dem vor wenigen Minuten noch die schwarze Lady gesessen hatte. Er liebte die mächtige Ausstrahlung an ihr.

Es dauerte nicht mehr lange und sie würden endlich die größte Gefahr töten. _Potter…_ Abscheu erfasste ihn, als er an die magere Gestalt, den Todesengel, wie er zur Schulzeit genannt wurde, dachte.

Und sobald Potter tot war, würde Malfoy folgen.

* * *

„Draco!" wimmerte Harry. „Draco, wo bist du?" Wie oft wurde er mit dieser Frage aus dem Traum gerissen. Jedes Mal quälte ihn die Frage, durchbohrte ihn und zerstörte die Hoffnung in ihm. Auch jetzt hielt er die letzten Ereignisse für einen Traum, der sich verflüchtigte.

Sobald er die Augen öffnen würde, wäre er wieder in seiner vermoderten Hütte, eine Flasche Schnaps in der Hand. Schon öfters hatte er Träume von Dracos Wiederkehr gehabt. Seine Magie hatte währenddessen nur so gewütet, hatte alles zerstört, was es in dem Raum gab.

Eine Hand fuhr beruhigend über seine Hüfte und zog ihn enger an einen warmen Körper heran. „Ich bin hier!"

Harry riss die Augen auf. Die Hand lag warm auf seiner Hüfte. „Draco?" hauchte er ungläubig. Erst dachte er, es wäre noch ein Traum, dass die Erinnerungen, die in seinem Kopf waren, in seinem Traum passiert waren. Aber dann tastete er nach der Hand, strich über sie, fühlte die Wärme.

Der Blonde drückte ihm einen Kuss auf den Hinterkopf. „Ich bin hier!" wiederholte er.

Langsam, ganz langsam drehte Harry sich um, als konnte er immer noch nicht glauben, was passiert war. Da lag Draco und lächelte ihn an. Ein Lächeln, das ein Kribbeln in seinem Körper hervorrief. Wie hypnotisiert starrte er Draco an.

„Geht es dir besser?"

Harry reagierte nicht. Kein Traum, dachte er. Alles war wirklich passiert, alles, die letzten Tage, die wie eine Illusion wirkten. Langsam streckte er die Hand aus und fuhr die Konturen in Dracos Gesicht nach. Fleisch und Blut. Der Schicksalsengel hatte ihn erweckt. Ein Lächeln zeigte sich auf Harrys Lippen. Es war tatsächlich Wirklichkeit.

Draco hatte bis jetzt kein Wort gesprochen, sondern still abgewartet, was Harry tat. Und der Schwarzhaarige wusste genau, was er jetzt wollte. Mit einer Bewegung drückte er Draco auf den Rücken und küsste ihn sanft.

* * *

Snapes Finger trommelten nervös auf die Lehne. Seine Blicke huschten immer öfters zu der Schlafzimmertür. Warum war er auf die Idee gekommen, Potter und Malfoy mit zu sich zu nehmen? Die Geschichte, die der junge Malfoy erzählt hatte, war unglaublich. Und dennoch schien sie wahr zu sein.

Potter und Malfoy galten beide als verschollen, seit dem finalen Endkampf. Man hatte weder Leichen gefunden noch sonst irgendeinen Hinweis auf ihr weiteres Leben. Nach dem Kampf schien es, als hätte es weder Potter noch Malfoy je gegeben.

Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, als er an Malfoys Geschichte dachte. Ein Schicksalsengel… Natürlich hatte er davon gehört, war aber noch nie einem begegnet und glaubte eigentlich auch nicht daran. Aber schließlich gab es auch Hippogreife, Riesen, Zentauren. Also warum keine Engel?

Seufzend stand der Tränkemeister auf und ging zu einem Regal um sich einen Whisky zu genehmigen. Nach all den Anstrengungen war das Getränk bitter nötig. Das Schlimmste aber, dachte er, war Pansy Parkinson, ein damals eher unscheinbares Mädchen.

Er hatte ihre Macht gespürt und erkannt. Mit einem Stöhnen setzte er sich wieder. Er wusste, es würde bald zu einem Kampf kommen.

Aber verdammt, er war wirklich zu alt dafür.

* * *

Hoch über dem Haus, unsichtbar für die Welt schwebte der Schicksalsengel und starrte interessiert nach unten. Seinen Kopf hielt er vor Konzentration leicht schräg. Ein zartes Lächeln, das fast schon wehmütig wirkte, erschien auf seinen Zügen.

Faszination war in seinen Augen zu lesen, als er bemerkte, was dort unter ihm im Bett geschah. Er seufzte lautlos. Manchmal stieg Sehnsucht in ihm auf. Sehnsucht nach ein bisschen Liebe.

Aber Engel dienten nur. Die einzige Liebe, die sie empfanden, war dem höheren Wesen bestimmt, das sie erschaffen hatte. Sollte ein Schicksalsengel je lieben, wirklich und wahrhaftig lieben, würde er sterben. Ein Kuss, so unschuldig er auch sein mochte, konnte sein Todesurteil sein.

Er fürchtete den Tod nicht. Und doch fragte er sich oft, ob es das wert wäre. Welches Wesen verdiente seine Liebe?

_

* * *

_

In Anbetracht der so geringen Zahl von Reviews (Ich habe es vor dem Kapitel schon angemerkt) sehe ich mich gezwungen, euch zu sagen, dass ihr – wenn ihr wollt – im nächsten Kapitel ein Lemon-Teil bekommt, WENN ihr mir eine für mich zufrieden stellende Zahl von Reviews schickt (Aber bitte nur eine Review pro Person)!

_Ansonsten werde ich OHNE DEN LEMON-TEIL mit der Geschichte FORTFAHREN!_

_Natürlich könnte ich auch damit drohen, einen Lemon-Teil einzubauen, der euch GANZ BESTIMMT NICHT gefallen wird! (nicht das er schlecht geschrieben wurde oder so. Aber ich meine eher, ähm, wie soll ich es erklären, damit ihr nicht angewidert das Gesicht verzieht? Oh, ich weiß, knallhart ins Gesicht. Alle, die schon leichte Horrorvorstellungen haben, sollten jetzt NICHT weiterlesen.)_

_Das Pairing könnte euch vielleicht nicht zusagen._

_Wie gesagt, es liegt an euch!_


	17. ungestörtes Glück

_Huhu, da bin ich wieder… Und ich habe ein neues Kaaaapppiiitteeellllll! Nur für euch!_

_Zu den Reviews:_

_An Severina: Severina? Mein Gott, bist du es wirklich? Ich kann es gar nicht fassen! Es wurde auch Zeit, dass du wieder auftauchst. Ich habe mir echte Sorgen gemacht… Tu mir das nie wieder an!_

_An GefallenerEngel: Jaaa, ein Lemon-Teil… Und das andere: Ich glaube, ich wäre auch verwirrt. Es wirkt doch alles so surreal, so unwirklich. Ach, und dann erst dieser Lemon-Teil. Hoffe, er gefällt dir…_

_An auxia: Ha, dich kenne ich auch noch! Wie geht es dir? Hast ja lange nichts mehr von dir hören lassen?_

_An Kylyen: Natürlich will ich dich NICHT schocken. Und das Nachtwort war NICHT ernst gemeint. Natürlich bekommst du deinen Lemon-teil. Natürlich auch mit dem richtigen Pairing. Und natürlich auch einen, wo du niedlich da sitzen kannst und niedlich grinsen wirst. Vielleicht… Hoffentlich…_

_An Amruniel: Ah, ja den Lemon-Teil haben wir jetzt also geklärt. Aber glaub mir, das andere Pairing hättest du nicht gewollt. Das wäre zu… grausam gewesen. Brr, mich schüttelt es immer noch, wenn ich daran denke. Oh, warte, ich hätte es ja schreiben müssen._

_An Verrückte Hutmacherin: Aha! Eine bekennende Schwarzleserin! Dann hast du jetzt also dein Soll erfüllt, für die nächsten Kapitel. Will aber wenigstens noch eine Review haben, wenn die Geschichte zu Ende ist, damit ich wenigstens weiß, ob sie dir gefallen hat…_

_An Nanami: Dunkler Highlander? Nie gelesen. Ist es denn gut? Kannst du es empfehlen? Ich frage mich, warum ich es noch nicht in den Fingern hatte. Denn eigentlich lese ich Bücher über Schotten und so was nach Diana Gabaldon (solltest du mal lesen, falls du es noch nicht getan hast) total gern._

_An rah-chan: Hui, wie bestialisch von dir. Bauchaufschlitzen, Körperteile rausreißen, ausweiden… Hm, vielleicht sollte ich Harry zum dunklen Lord werden lassen. DANN könnte er das alles mit Pansy tun. Was meinst du?_

_An LuckyShadow: Hei, freue mich immer über Reviews. Wenn dir die beiden Teile gefallen haben, liest du auch eine Fortsetzung?_

_An Lyonessheart: Erpressung? Aber nicht doch, so ein böses Wort. Aber Hei, du kennst mich. Du darfst das nicht ernst nehmen. Nicht alles… Was die Engel betrifft: Eben, und welcher Engel entscheidet sich gegen die Unsterblichkeit? Oder gar für den Tod, um nur einmal lieben zu können? Gut, wenn es die wahre Liebe wäre… Aber für wie lange? Was, wenn nur ein Kuss einen Engel töten kann. Würde es lohnen? Ein Kuss?_

_An AngieMaus: So wie die Sachen im Moment stehen, gäbe es eventuell einen dritten Teil. Mal sehen, wenn die Leser noch weiteres von mir lesen wollen… Und wie viele Kapitel es noch von Schicksalsengel geben wird, weiß ich nicht. Ich lasse es auf mich zukommen…_

_An Honeydonkey alias lady punk: Hm, glaub mir, das würdest du nicht lesen wollen. Allerdings kann ich noch nicht verraten, was für ein Pairing es geben wird, da ich die Geschichte noch nicht verraten will. Sei also gespannt… und grusel dich!_

_An Kaktus: Du bist wieder daaaaa! Das wurde auch Zeit, junge Dame! Meine Güte, hätte ich eine Vermisstenanzeige aufgeben müssen? Nun, beinahe. Ich war schon bereit dazu… Sieh, wohin du mich getrieben hast…_

_An Glaniel: Hei, nervigste Reviewerin, wer – meinst du – ist es denn? Lass mal ein paar Namen rüber wachsen!_

_An JoLizard: Du hast mich einfach so ignoriert? EINFACH SO? Wie konntest du mir das antun. Und guck gar nicht erst so unschuldig. Das bist du nicht. Mach das nie wieder! Meine Güte, mein schwaches Herz! Das nächste Mal könnte ich es nicht ÜBERLEBEN!_

_An Schattenfeuer: Danke, gebe mein bestes!_

_An Aditu: Weißt du, ich habe den Titel nervige Reviewerin schon läääängst vergeben. Du kommst zu spät. Ha, nimm das! Im Staube wirst du kriechen… ein Leben lang… ab jetzt, um genau zu sein. Ach, und du magst das Zitat von dir „hirnlose Federvieh"?_

_An CitySweeper: Du liegst mit deiner Vermutung fast richtig… Aber wir werden sehen. Ich möchte natürlich nicht zu viel verraten. Wo bleibt da die Spannung?_

_An eiskugel: Aber, aber, ich zwinge niemanden mir zu schreiben! Neun Kapitel? Hui, wenn ich bedenke, dass ich jetzt immer etwas länger brauche, warst du aber eine verdammt lange Zeit nicht da. Tse, also wirklich…_

_An Klonschaf: Du musst dich so richtig schön ausweinen… Nicht nur wegen meiner Taschentuchtaktik, mit der ich die Welt ins Chaos stürze. Aber tut das nicht mal so richtig gut, bei einer Geschichte zu weinen? Oder einfach nur einmal glücklich zu seufzen?_

_An Drake: Nein, ich bin nicht verärgert. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob du auch ab und zu meine Reviewantworten liest. Denn eigentlich mache ich darüber nur Spaß. Vielleicht kam es falsch rüber, das wollte ich nicht. Aber die meisten Leser - so hoffe ich wenigstens – kennen mich gut genug, dass sie es nicht allzu ernst nehmen. Und selbst wenn ich für dieses Kapitel keine Reviews bekommen hätte, hätte ich trotzdem normal weiter geschrieben, also so wie ich es geplant habe. Man darf solche Sätze (von mir) nie wirklich ernst meinen. Hei, schließlich will ich auch die Weltherrschaft irgendwann übernehmen…_

_So, eine kleine Anmerkung: Ihr alle habt von der namenlosen Person gelesen, die bei Pansy. Und mich würde einfach nur einmal interessieren, für wen ihr sie haltet? Also her mit den Namen…_

_Und hei, eine kleine Widmung an meine verlorenen Schafe, auf das die Wiesen jetzt wieder grün werden und sie nicht mehr verloren gehen. Das Kapitel ist Kaktus, Severina und JoLizard gewidmet._

_Warnung: Lemon! NICHT FÜR JEDEN GEDACHT!_

**Kapitel 15**

Draco wand sich, als Harry zärtlich seinen Hals küsste. Sein Körper verlangte nach dem Schwarzhaarigen, ja, er hungerte nach ihm, nach dem, was nur Harry ihm geben konnte.

Solange hatte er sich danach gesehnt. Drei Jahre lang, jeden Tag, jede Sekunde, nach ihm, seinem Körper, seinen Berührungen. Und jetzt war er hier. „Harry!" stöhnte er leise.

Der Schwarzhaarige sah auf, seine Augen dunkel vor Lust, ehe er sich wieder hinabbeugte. Seine Hände fuhren über Dracos Bauch, seine Lippen folgten. Wohlige Schauer schossen durch Dracos Körper.

An der Narbe, die er bei seinem Tod erhalten hatte, hielt Harry an, berührte die Stelle mit so einer Sanftheit, dass Draco leise stöhnte. Er atmete schneller, als Harry sich weiter bewegte.

Ein leises Knurren vibrierte tief in Harrys Kehle und entflammte Dracos Verlangen noch mehr.

* * *

Er tastete nach Dracos Glied, streichelte und umfasste es, spürte die feurige Hitze, die von ihm ausging. Ein leises Stöhnen verriet ihm, welche Mühe es Draco kostete, sich zu beherrschen. 

Nach so langer Zeit waren sie endlich wieder vereint. Und niemand, niemand würde sie mehr trennen können. Sein Blut schien nach Draco zu rufen, schon seit drei Jahren. Und endlich konnte er dem Ruf nachgeben.

Unablässig liebkoste und reizte er ihn, gab seinem blonden Geliebten wortlos das Versprechen der Erfüllung. Als seine Lippen sich um das Glied schlossen, erbebte Draco und streckte sich der samtigen Höhle entgegen.

Und Harry spürte, wie viel Macht er tatsächlich über Draco hatte. Sanfte Hände fuhren durch seine schwarzen strubbeligen Haare, während er ihm erneut ein Stöhnen entlockte.

Spielerisch fuhr Harry über Dracos Schenkel. Er wollte, dass der Blonde für ihn brannte, dass die Leidenschaft ihn schier um den Verstand brachte, bis er alles um sich herum vergaß.

* * *

Draco schrie auf, als Harry mit einem Finger in ihn eindrang und ihn beinahe quälend langsam zu erkunden begann. Er presste die Lippen zusammen und atmete heftig. 

Sein Begehren steigerte sich, das Feuer in seinem Innern loderte. Ein wilder, unbezähmbarer Teil seiner Seele sehnte sich endlich danach, freigelassen zu werden.

Sein Körper schien vor Lebendigkeit und Lust zu vibrieren, und er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als Harry in sich aufzunehmen, damit er das drängende Verlangen stillte.

Harry bewegte sich nach oben und nahm Dracos Lippen gefangen, nahm sie in Besitz, wild und zügellos. Der Blonde konnte den pochenden Herzschlag seines Geliebten spüren, hörte den Lockruf seines Blutes. Harrys Züge wirkten dunkel, und in seinen Augen leuchtete der leidenschaftliche Hunger. Und um seine Lippen breitete sich ein neckisches Grinsen aus.

„Geht's noch?" hauchte der Schwarzhaarige.

Draco konnte nicht antworten, versuchte vergeblich die Kontrolle zu behalten, als Harry sanft sein Glied umfasste. Die Frage, gepaart mit seinen Berührungen, stieß das Tor weiter zu seiner quälenden Sehnsucht auf.

Und dann zog der Schwarzhaarige seinen Finger zurück und Leere breitete sich in Draco aus. Er wimmerte leise, sehnte sich nach Harry, der ihn endlich ausfüllen sollte. Und tatsächlich drang er vorsichtig in ihn ein, während der Blonde sich ihm entgegenstreckte.

Er bewegte sich in ihm, füllte ihn ganz aus, steigerte den leidenschaftlichen Rhythmus seiner Bewegungen mit jedem Stoß, um sie dann bewusst wieder zu verlangsamen.

Draco stieß leise Schreie aus. Er sehnte sich nach der Erfüllung und klammerte sich fest an ihn.

Draco hob sein Becken, drängte ihn, schneller und tiefer in ihn einzudringen. Sein Blut schien wie flüssige Lava durch seine Adern zu rinnen. Draco wollte mehr, wollte alles von ihm. Er zog den Schwarzhaarigen zu sich herunter, presste seine Lippen leidenschaftlich auf seine.

Irgendwann begann Harry, sein Glied wieder zu massieren. Er stöhnte in die Mundhöhle, bevor er schließlich kam.

* * *

Er spürte, wie Draco kam. Es trieb ihn stärker an. Seine Lippen bewegten sich am Hals entlang, während sich seine Zähne in Dracos zarten Hals bohrten. Er stieß weiter zu. Und jeder Stoß brachte ihn weiter zur Erfüllung, zu seinem Höhepunkt. 

Er hörte die Schreie wie aus weiter Entfernung, leidenschaftlich und wild, während der Blonde sich weiterhin aufreizend unter ihm bewegte. Er verlor vor Lust beinahe den Verstand, bis Dracos Stöhnen Harry endlich zum Gipfel der Erfüllung brachte.

Er verströmte sich in seinen Geliebten und empfand seit langem wieder in seinem Leben das vollkommene Glück.

Fast schon kraftlos sackte er auf Draco zusammen, der sofort die Arme um ihn schlang und ihn enger an sich drückte. Der Blonde murmelte einige Worte, die Harry nicht verstand.

Dennoch wusste er, was er gesagt hatte, hatte die Worte doch selbst in seinem Herzen gespürt.

_Ich liebe dich!_

Vertrauensvoll schmiegte er sich an den Körper unter ihm und ließ seinen Kopf auf dessen Brust ruhen.

Die Freuden, die sie gerade miteinander geteilt hatten, ließ die Wirklichkeit in weite Ferne rücken. Für kurze Zeit vergessen war der Kampf, der ihnen noch bevorstand. Es zählte nur die Gegenwart, die sich auf sie beide fokussierte.

* * *

Der Schicksalsengel fuhr sich über die Lippen, als er das vertraute Beisammensein beobachtete. Sie sahen glücklich aus, glücklich und vollkommen. Mitleid, ein unbekanntes Gefühl, tauchte auf, als er an die nahe Zukunft dachte. 

Harry Potter war kein glückliches Leben bestimmt, sollte er doch immer von Tod und Trauer verfolgt werden, seine ständigen Begleiter.

Langsam flog er tiefer, bis er beinahe das Dach mit seinen Zehen berührte. Sein Körper wirkte kalt, wie er feststellte. Nicht wie die Körper unter ihm. Der Schicksalsengel wollte es auch spüren, wollte die Hitze spüren, die bei so einer Ekstase durch sein Blut wallten.

Das Verlangen, nach der süßen Frucht des Verbotenen durchflutete seinen Körper. Nur schwer konnte er sie unterdrücken. Engel durften nicht lieben!

Mit einem neugierigen Blick sah er nach unten. Beide Männer waren eingeschlafen, erschöpftvom Akt der Liebe, beide mit einem seligen Gesichtsausdruck.

Selbst Harry Potter schien seine Vergangenheit vergessen zu haben, und das kurze Leben, was ihnen beschienen war.

Langsam schwebte der Schicksalsengel nach unten, bis er neben dem Bett stand. Seine Finger berührten Dracos Lippen. Konnte dieser blonde Mann ihm die gleiche Liebe zuteil werden lassen, konnte ihn vergessen lassen, dass er nach einem Kuss sterben würde?

Vielleicht gab es doch Wesen, die seine Liebe verdienten…

Mit diesem Gedanken verschwand der Schicksalsengel. Er sah gerade noch das zarte Lächeln, das sich auf Dracos Lippen ausgebreitet hatte.

* * *

Weit weg, an einem dunklen Ort, glühten ihre roten Augen triumphierend auf. Man hatte sie gefunden. Snape, Potter… und Draco.

* * *

_So, es ist vollbracht. Und?_


	18. Harmonie

_Oh, es hat schon wieder so lange gedauert. Aber jetzt bin ich wieder da._

_Zu den Reviews:_

_An Klonschaf: Du kannst nicht schlafen, hm? Ein paar unruhige Nächte? Leider weiß ich nicht, wie lange du ohne Schlaf auskommen müssen wirst. Vielleicht hilft ein Schlaftrank gg ?_

_An Amruniel: Na, es freut mich, dass dir das Lemon gefallen hat. Meine Güte, ich war selber überrascht, so etwas schreiben zu können. Du kennst mich ja. Aber das mit den rot glühenden Augen musste einfach sein. Irgendwie konnte ich das Kapitel nicht „nett" ausgehen lassen. Ich habe schließlich einen Ruf zu verteidigen._

_An Gefallener Engel: Der Engel „kekst" dich gerade? Dann wird es dich freuen, dass er in dem jetzigen Kapitel nicht vorkommen wird. Vielleicht denkst du eines Tages anders über ihn…_

_An Severina: Ja, Voldi ist tot und wird es auch bleiben. Aber Pansy hat seine Macht sozusagen absorbiert, damals in dieser einsamen Waldhütte, die auf dem einsamen Platz stand, auf dem einsamen, blutdurchtränkten Rasen… äh, wo war ich gerade stehen geblieben?_

_An Jo Lizard: Jaaah, es war ganz knapp. Bin nur knapp dem Tod entronnen. Meine Güte, sieh, wohin du mich bringst…_

_An Drake: Hei, eigentlich habe ich eine Beta und bin mir ihr vollkommen zufrieden. Aber das sich manchmal Fehler einschleichen, lässt sich nicht vermeiden. Ich habe mir den Text nach deiner Review noch einmal angesehen. Über so viele Fehler strotzt es nun auch wieder nicht. Es zeigt nur, dass ich nicht perfekt bin. Ich finde, man kann über kleine Fehler auch hinweg sehen._

_An Kaktus: No problem, dein Psychiater wird sich bestimmt gut mit meinem verstehen. Oder bald kopflos durch die Gegend laufen, nicht, dass ich dann etwas damit zu tun hätte, oder so…_

_An Aditu: Du hast mehr Mitleid mit dem „hirnlosen Federvieh" als mit Harry oder Draco? Tse, schäm dich. Außerdem werde ich dich noch dazu bringen, im Staube zu kriechen. Und ich werde dich daran erinnern, wenn ich jemals eine Englischarbeit mit einem FQ von 1,0 habe. Warte es nur ab…_

_An Lyonessheart: Pansy, ihr Name ist Pansy. Die mit den roten Augen, meine ich. Ist sie nicht schon die ganze Geschichte lang die Böse hier? Hm, vielleicht habe ich auch die Geschichten verwechselt. Dann meine ich natürlich Granger, ach, vergessen, sie ist tot. Dann halt Padma Patil, mist, auch schon verstorben. Also doch Pansy, noch lebend… und eine kleine Bemerkung nebenbei, damit du nicht allzu böse auf mich sein wirst, geschweige denn die anderen. ALLE MAL HERHÖREN: DRACO MALFOY WIRD IN SCHICKSALSENGEL NICHT STERBEN! Jedenfalls habe ich es noch nicht eingeplant. __(Blaise ist bei mir übrigens auch nur ein BOY!)_

_An Lara-Lynx: Ja, ich bringe dich zum Nachdenken, hm? Warte nur ab, lese und staune. Mit der Asche hast du allerdings nicht ganz so unrecht…_

_An Kylyen: Und du hast wirklich niedlich dagesessen und niedlich gegrinst? Jetzt fühle ich mich so richtig gut. Das wollte ich schon immer einmal erreichen…_

_An auxia: Ah, gut, dann weiß ich bescheid, falls du mal ein paar Kapitel nicht reviewst. Aber denk an mein schwaches Herz…_

_An: LuckyShadow: Du wirst es lesen? Auch wenn ich mich zum Beispiel mal DarkHarry zuwende? Wäre das dann auch noch nach deinem Geschmack? Ich glaube, so eine Geschichte würde mich mal reizen… Und, jaaah, es wird spannend. Die Kürze bist du ja schon gewohnt ;-)_

_An CitySweeper: Ja, Harry gehört zu Draco. Der Schicksalsengel wird sich nicht zwischen die beiden drängen._

_AvallynBlack: DarkHarry oder Happy-End? Hm, ich versuche hier ein Happy-End zu schreiben, wenn es mir irgendwie möglich ist… Es freut mich, dass du meine Geschichte gefunden hast…_

**Kapitel 16**

Er drehte sich um und schmiegte sich verschlafen in die Arme seines Geliebten. Das Zimmer war hell erleuchtet. Sie hatten gestern vergessen, die Vorhänge vor das Fenster zu ziehen. Aber es war egal.

Harry öffnete seine Augen nicht, sondern kuschelte sich noch enger an Draco heran. Er wollte nur noch friedlich hier liegen und die Ruhe genießen, die in diesem Raum herrschte.

Er seufzte wohlig auf, als er eine Hand fühlte, die seinen Rücken hinauf und hinunter fuhr.

„Bist du wach?" flüsterte Draco zärtlich.

Harry reagierte nicht.

Der Blonde lachte leise. „Ich weiß, dass du wach bist!" Er beugte sich vor und knabberte an Harrys Ohrläppchen, was dem Goldjungen ein Stöhnen entlockte.

„Draco!" quengelte der Schwarzhaarige leise, während seine Hand sich vortastete. Zu Dracos Brust, den Bauch hinunter, weiter abwärts. Er spürte, wie der Blonde die Luft anhielt und sie schließlich wieder entweichen ließ.

„Was hast du vor?" raunte er heiser, während seine Lippen den Hals entlangfuhren.

Harry lächelte leicht, während seine Hand das Ziel gefunden hatte.

Mit einer einzigen Bewegung rollte sich Draco auf den Schwarzhaarigen und nahm seinen Mund mit einer Heftigkeit in Besitz, dass Harry erneut aufstöhnte.

sssssssssss

Er schlief selig in dem Sessel und schnarchte. Er bekam von der Umgebung nichts mehr mit. In der rechten Hand hielt er ein leeres Glas. Auf dem Boden befand sich eine leere Flasche Whisky.

Er hatte sie in der Nacht ausgetrunken. Aber konnte man ihm das verübeln? Schließlich waren eindeutige Geräusche aus dem Schlafzimmer gekommen. Und ausgerechnet _das_ wollte er sich nicht vorstellen.

Nicht bei den beiden. Sie hätten wenigstens einen Schweigezauber über den Raum legen können. Bei Merlin, er wollte nicht wissen, _was_ genau die beiden in _seinem_ Schlafzimmer, in _seinem_ _Bett_ gemacht hatten.

sssssssssss

„Wann greifen wir an?" Er lehnte sich zu ihr und strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Sie ließ es geschehen, da sie viel zu erregt von dem Gedanken war, Draco in ihre Arme zu schließen.

Noch heute würde er ihr gehören, für immer. Potter und Snape würden sterben.

„Noch heute." Sie warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster. Fast Mittag. Vielleicht sollten sie bis zur Nacht warten. Ein Angriff bei Tage war gefährlich.

Aber sie konnte nicht länger warten, wollte ihren Draco endlich an ihrer Seite. „Macht euch bereit!"

Er verbeugte sich tief und verschwand, um den anderen Bescheid zu geben.

Sie verharrte, ließ ihre Gedanken schweifen. Sie stellte sich vor, wie er zu ihr kommen würde, ihr seine Liebe gestand, mit ihr schlief.

Potter hätte er dann schon längst vergessen. Dafür würde sie schon sorgen.

Sie lächelte zufrieden. Sie wusste, sie würde heute Erfolg haben.

Ihr treuer Gefolgsmann kam wieder und verbeugte sich. „Mylady, es ist alles vorbereitet!" Er sah auf. In seinen Augen glitzerte die Mordlust. Er war bereit, Potter umzubringen.

Pansy, die schwarze Lady, lächelte aufgrund der Vorfreude. Endlich würde er sterben. Sie würde beenden, woran Voldemort gescheitert war. Mit einer eleganten Bewegung stand sie auf, während ihre Finger den Zauberstab umschlossen. Der Angriff konnte beginnen.

sssssssssssss

„Hast du Hunger?"

Draco blickte nicht auf. Ja, er hatte Hunger. Aber er würde unter gar keinen Umständen heute noch aufstehen.

Er wollte viel lieber liegen bleiben und dort fortsetzen, wo sie gerade aufgehört hatten. „Nein!" Er rollte sich auf die Seite und fuhr mit seinem Finger über Harrys Bauch. Sein Magen knurrte leise.

Harry lachte leise. „Ich glaube aber schon!"

Draco sah auf und seufzte glücklich. Versonnen betrachtete er Harrys Lächeln. Sein Magen knurrte erneut.

Der Schwarzhaarige beugte sich vor und gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss, ehe er aus dem Bett stieg. Die Bettdecke war schon irgendwann am Morgen auf dem Boden gelandet.

Draco legte den Kopf schief und musterte unverhohlen den Körper. Am Liebsten würde er ihn zurück auf das Bett ziehen. Jetzt.

Aber dafür müsste er sich bewegen. Und er war sicher, zu keiner Bewegung mehr imstande zu sein. Nicht nach der Nacht und dem darauf folgenden Morgen.

„Komm schon!" meinte Harry und zog sich seine Hose an.

Draco schloss die Augen. „Kannst du dich nicht einfach wieder ausziehen und ins Bett kommen? Es wird langsam kalt hier!" maulte er.

Harry lachte leise. „Ich habe Hunger. Und du auch." Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte er hinzu: „Außerdem wartet Snape wahrscheinlich auf uns!"

Der Blonde wurde blass. Den Tränkemeister hatte er vollkommen vergessen. Na ja, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu, nach _der_ Nacht und _dem_ Morgen war das auch kein Wunder. Aber ihr ehemaliger Lehrer brachte ihn immerhin dazu, ebenfalls aufzustehen und sich anzuziehen.

Dann gingen sie ins Wohnzimmer. Sie fanden Snape schlafend in einem Sessel vor. Und er stank penetrant nach Alkohol. Draco rümpfte angewidert die Nase, während Harry sich abwandte.

Genau den Augenblick nutzte der Tränkemeister um aufzuwachen. Verschlafen blinzelte er und nuschelte irgendetwas Unverständliches.

„Geht es ihnen gut?" Draco sah ihn kritisch an. Es schien, als ob Snape sich bald übergeben müsste.

Ihr Lehrer sah auf, blinzelte, versuchte Konturen zu erkennen. „Mr. Malfoy?" krächzte er, nur um dann sofort aufzustehen und ins Bad zu wanken.

Draco schüttelte nur ungläubig den Kopf. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass Snape sich einmal ordentlich betrinkt?" Dann zog er Harry mit sich, auf der Suche nach etwas Essbarem.

sssss

Die Uhr schlug Zwölf. Snape hatte sich bis jetzt nicht blicken lassen. Stirnrunzelnd überlegte Harry, dass der Lehrer jetzt schon seit fast einer Stunde im Badezimmer war. Ihm musste es wirklich übel gehen.

Der Schwarzhaarige wollte lieber nicht daran denken, wie schlecht es _ihm_ immer gegangen war, wenn er am Morgen aufgewacht war. Er blicke zu Draco. Ein zartes Lächeln umspielte seine Züge. Er war so glücklich, dass Draco jetzt wieder bei ihm war.

„Warum lächelst du?" Fragend hob Draco eine Augenbraue.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und starrte auf sein Essen. Irgendwie konnte er Draco nicht den Grund verraten. Er merkte, wie eine leichte Röte sich auf seinen Wangen ausbreitete.

Der Blonde sah es ebenfalls. Deutlich konnte Harry sein Grinsen spüren. „Nichts, hm?" Spielerisch beugte er sich über den Tisch und ergriff Harrys Hand, noch ehe er sie entziehen konnte. Dracos Finger streichelten zärtlich die Handfläche. Es kitzelte.

„Nein, nichts!" Der Schwarzhaarige versuchte, die Hand wegzuziehen. Aber sein Freund ließ das nicht zu.

„Willst du es mir nicht sagen?" Draco stand auf und umrundete den Tisch, bis er neben Harry stand. Seine Finger fuhren zum Nacken und begannen ihn zu streicheln.

Genüsslich schloss der Goldjunge die Augen. „Nein!" hauchte er und spürte, wie Draco durch seine Haare fuhr.

Die Finger wanderten zu seiner Brust, über seinen Bauch. Harry hielt die Luft an. Aber die Finger fuhren wieder nach oben.

„Nein?" flüsterte Draco. Sein Atem kitzelte an Harrys Ohr. „Wirklich nicht?" Seine Zähne knabberten an seinem Ohrläppchen. „Ich gebe dir eine letzte Chance!"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, während er ein leises Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken konnte.

„Sonst gehörst du mir!" sagte Draco leise.

„Tue ich das nicht sowieso?" Er lehnte sich in die Umarmung.

„Du bist mein!" hauchte Draco verführerisch.

„Ja!"

Weder Draco noch Harry bekamen etwas von ihrer Umgebung mit. Für sie gab es nur sie beide und das, worauf Draco im Moment hinarbeitete.

„Nimm deine dreckigen Pfoten von ihm!" zischte eine Frau ungehalten.

Harry und Draco fuhren erschrocken auseinander.

sss

Oh, mein Gott! Ich habe es schon wieder getan! Aber, hey, ihr kennt mich!

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel! Eure Katzenauge


	19. Kampf

_Hei Leute, es tut mir Leid, dass ich solange nichts hab von mir hören lassen. Aber irgendwie kam ein anderes Projekt von mir in die Quere, sodass ich meine FFs erst einmal beiseite geschoben habe. Ich weiß noch nicht, wann die nächsten Kapitel kommen, aber eines weiß ich sicher: Sie WERDEN kommen!_

_Zu den Reviews:_

_An Amruniel: H, war klar, dass du gleich im Schlafzimmer vorbeischauen würdest. Draco und Harry in Action gefällt dir, hm? Du willst also wirklich immer die letzten Sätze von mir ignorieren? Dann kannst du das bei dem Kapitel auch gleich machen gg._

_An Avallyn Black: Wer weiß, vielleicht brauchst du genau wegen eines Happy-Ends Taschentücher? Oder es wird ein Happy-End, das dir nicht gefallen wird. Oder…_

_An Citysweeper: Ab dem nächsten Kapitel hat Sev sein Alkoholkonsum wieder unter Kontrolle. Aber ist es nicht verständlich, dass er zur Flasche gegriffen hat, nach dem, was sich bei ihm abgespielt hatte?_

_An Kaktus: Lass mich mal kurz hochrechnen: Sagen wir einmal es gibt noch ungefähr 10 Kapitel á la ein Cliffhänger. Ein Cliffhänger macht fünf Sitzungen. Das wären dann 50 Sitzungen mehr bei deinem Psycho-Doc. Hui, dass könnte teuer werden, auf Dauer gesehen gg…_

_An Lyonessheart: Verdammt, und ich dachte, ich hätte dich ausgetrickst, indem ich nur sage, dass Draco auf gar keinen Fall sterben wird. Aber bitte, hier hast du das auch noch einmal für Harry: Harry Potter wird auf gar keinen Fall sterben! (Jedenfalls habe ich es noch nicht eingeplant. Aber Hei, hier ein Bauklotz ändern und dann dort und der arme Harry wäre hin.) Für weitere Fragen stehe ich dir gerne zur Verfügung…gg_

_An Glaniel: Jaaaa, das Mädchen ist Pansy. Und hei, ich warte auf ein längeres Kommi gg. Aber ein kurzes bei dir reicht mir natürlich auch schon!_

_An auxia: Ja, ich bin fies. Ja, ich höre immer an den unmöglichsten Stellen auf. Und ja, ich habe Spaß daran. Ihr Leser ärgert euch immer so schön gg._

_An Kylyen: Pansy wird nicht nett sein, das kann ich dir versprechen. Du musst tief durchatmen, bevor du weiter liest und in einer stabilen psychischen Verfassung sein, damit du das verträgst, was sich dort abspielen wird, ja?_

_An Aditu: Weißt du, dafür dass es eine DracoxHarry Geschichte ist, schreibst du in deiner Review ziemlich viel über Severus Snape. Ist dir das aufgefallen? Und willst du wirklich wissen, was er auf der Toilette getrieben hat? Ich könnte ein extra Kapitel machen, mit seinen Gedanken, seinem Essen vom Vortag und seinen Hass auf Potter im Speziellen und auf die Welt im Allgemeinen. Es könnte nicht ganz so appetitlich werden…_

_Widmung: Ja, es ist wieder soweit. Ich verteile eine Widmung!_

_Diesmal widme ich dieses Kapitel Aditu (obwohl sie es nicht verdient hat gg.)! Sie hat heute Geburtstag! Happy Birthday! Ich würde ja jetzt singen, aber hei, das könnte niemand verkraften. Alles Gute!_

**Kapitel 17**

„Er gehört mir!" zischte Pansy und sah Harry hasserfüllt an. „Hörst du? Nur mir!"

Harry schluckte. Nicht, weil er glaubte, dass Pansy recht hatte, sondern wegen der vier in schwarzen Umhängen gehüllten Männer, Todesser, die mit ihren Zauberstäben auf sie zeigten.

Einer von ihnen hatte seine Kapuze weit ins Gesicht gezogen, sodass Harry ihn nicht erkennen konnte.

Beschützend stellte sich der Schwarzhaarige vor seinen Geliebten. Beide hatten keinen Zauberstab. Draco hatte sich noch keinen neuen besorgen können, und Harrys Stab lag noch im Koffer in seiner alten Wohnung, sicher verstaut, damit er keine Magie anwenden konnte. Er schluckte.

„Draco, komm her!"

Dracos Finger glitten in Harrys Hand. Ansonsten bewegte er sich nicht. „Was nun?" flüsterte er zwischen den Zähnen.

Harry zuckte unsicher mit den Achseln. Er hatte selber keine Ahnung, wie sie ohne Zauberstab gegen fünf Zauberer kämpfen sollten. Oh, natürlich hätte er noch die Macht in ihm, die danach gierte, jemanden umzubringen. Aber Harry war fest entschlossen, sie nie wieder in den Vordergrund treten zu lassen.

„Tötet Potter. Aber seht zu, dass Draco nichts passiert!" zischte Pansy.

Ein besonders Stämmiger – er erinnerte Harry irgendwie an Crabbe oder Goyle – trat mit einem siegessicheren Grinsen vor, den Zauberstab auf Harrys Herz gerichtet. „Sprich ein Gebet, Potter. Es wird dein letztes sein."

Harry schluckte, ehe er zurückwich und dabei gegen Draco stieß.

Und er sprach den Todesfluch.

Draco riss Harry zur Seite. Beide fielen zu Boden. Der Aufprall raubte ihm für einige Sekunden den Atem. Er spürte Dracos Hand auf seiner Hüfte. Sie würden sterben, wenn nicht irgendein Wunder geschah.

Der Schrank von Mann setzte den Stab erneut an. Das Grinsen, das er zeigte, verzehrte sein Gesicht zu einer Fratze. „Diesmal könnt ihr euch nicht retten."

Harry schloss die Augen, als er es spürte. Es war kaum wahrnehmbar. Ein leichtes Prickeln, das über seine Arme glitt, ein gewohntes Gefühl der Stärke, das sich in seinem Körper ausbreitete, ein nicht sichtbares Verdunkeln seiner Augen.

Die Luft um ihn herum knisterte, während er versuchte, die Macht wieder zu unterdrücken. Nein, er durfte sie nicht einsetzen. Nicht zu dem Preis. Noch einmal konnte Draco ihn nicht retten.

Er zitterte leicht und biss die Zähne zusammen, als er die Macht bändigte.

Pansy, die von seinem inneren Kampf nichts mitbekommen hatte, trat vor. „Draco, komm her zu mir! Vielleicht lasse ich Potter dann auch am Leben."

Aber der Blonde blieb liegen und zog den Goldjungen noch enger an sich heran. „Nicht!" flüsterte er eindringlich. „Das darfst du nicht!"

Es war zu spät. Alleine die Vorstellung, Draco würde ihn verlassen oder gar verletzt oder getötet werden, reichte aus, um die Macht freizusetzen. Pansy wurde an die Wand geschmettert. Sie stöhnte, während sie sich langsam aufrichtete.

„Harry nicht!" Draco hatte abrupt seine Hand weggezogen, als hätte er sich verbrannt.

Harry kannte den Grund. Die Macht wollte nicht noch einmal unterdrückt werden. Sie empfand den Blonden und dessen Berührungen als Gefahr

„Wie hast du das geschafft?" zischte Pansy, als sie vorsichtig näher trat.

Aber Harry hörte nicht hin, sondern versuchte vergeblich, die Kontrolle zu behalten. Ein stummer Kampf in seinem Inneren entbrannte. Die Luft knisterte nur so vor unterdrückter Macht.

„Tötet ihn! Sofort!" schrie Pansy.

Und alle vier Todesser sprachen gleichzeitig den Todesfluch. Alle auf Harry gerichtet, bis auf einen. Ein einzelner Todesfluch bahnte sich einen Weg zu Draco.

ssssss

Er sah den Todesfluch auf sich zukommen, war aber unfähig sich zu rühren. Der Blonde spürte die Macht, die von seinem Geliebten ausging. Sie erschreckte ihn.

Diesmal war sich Draco nicht sicher, ob er Harry erneut retten konnte. Was, wenn der Schwarzhaarige nun endgültig der dunklen Macht nachgab?

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Harry sich gegen ihn warf und sie beide erneut zu Boden fielen. Draco stöhnte vor Schmerz auf.

„Was geht hier vor?" Snape betrat den Raum und sah sich stirnrunzelnd um. Er war noch etwas blass, hielt sich aber auf den Beinen, den Zauberstab zum Kampf erhoben.

Pansy würdigte ihn keines Blickes. „Tötet ihn!" Sie wandte sich Harry zu. „Potter übernehme ich!"

Mit einem siegessicheren Lächeln trat sie auf die am Boden Kauernden zu.

Draco schluckte seine Angst hinunter und sah Pansy, seiner alte Klassenkameradin, trotzig ins Gesicht.

Was hätte er sonst tun können? Sie hatten keinen Zauberstab und waren wehrlos. Die junge Frau konnte sie mit nur einem Wimpernschlag töten. Und genau das war es, was sie vorhatte.

Seine Hand tastete blind nach der von Harry. Erst hatte er die Befürchtung, die Kälte erneut zu spüren. Aber seine Hand war warm. Als der Schwarzhaarige den Kopf zu ihm drehte, sah er die Besorgnis in den Augen seines Geliebten. Aber auch den stummen Kampf, den er focht.

Seine Augen wurden eine Nuance dunkler, dann wieder heller. Draco schluckte, als ihm bewusst wurde, wie viel Anstrengung es Harry kostete, nicht die Kontrolle zu verlieren.

Pansy hob den Zauberstab und zielte auf Harrys Herz. „Diesmal wirst du sterben, Potter. Keiner wird dich mehr retten."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich. Die einzige Regung, die er zeigte. Und dann ließ er seine Macht frei.

Sowohl Pansy als auch Draco wurden von ihm fortgeschleudert. Dracos Kopf donnerte gegen die Wand. Um ihn herum wurde alles schwarz.

Er spürte nur noch die unbändige Kraft in Harry und sah die bedrohlich dunkel gewordenen Augen.

ssssss

Mit Genugtuung bemerkte er, wie Pansy durch die Luft flog. Sie wollte ihm Draco wegnehmen, aber das würde Harry nicht zulassen. Die Macht in ihm lechzte nach Blut. Er konnte ihm nicht länger nachgeben.

Ganz langsam ging er auf Pansy zu. Er wollte es genießen, wollte sich an ihrem Tod erfreuen.

Aber die Person, deren Gesicht noch immer von der Kapuze verborgen war, stellte sich ihm in den Weg. „Ich werde dich töten!" zischte er und hob den Zauberstab.

Der Schwarzhaarige grinste nur spöttisch, als er ihn ohne Mühe in die Luft hob. Dann halt erst ihn und danach Pansy.

Wie aus weiter Ferne hörte er einzelne Schreie.

Pansy war darunter. „Hei, Potter!"

Fast schon lässig drehte Harry sich um. Seine Augen leuchteten in einem dunklen Grün. Den Todesser in der Luft ließ er, wo er war. Als er die Schwarze Lady erblickte, erstarrte er augenblicklich. Sie war nicht allein. Vor ihr schwebte ein bewusstloser Draco.

„Nein!" hauchte er. Seine Augen wurden heller und er stolperte auf sie zu. Hinter ihm landete der Mann stöhnend auf dem Boden.

Pansy grinste. „Sag Tschüß zu deinem Geliebten!"

Harry schrie auf und beschleunigte sein Tempo. Aber es war zu spät. Pansy war mit Draco zusammen appariert.

ssss

Oha, und weg ist er!


	20. Der Trank

_Hier bin ich wieder…_

_Und sofort zu den Reviews:_

_An Amruniel: Wenn du dich schon in der letzten Review geweigert hast, irgendetwas zu sagen, oh mein Gott, was sagst du dann bloß zu diesem Kapitel?_

_An Kaktus: Ob ich dann wirklich soviel Geld habe? Tse, ihr bringt mich noch ins Grab gg_

_An Aditu: Ach, wusstest du, dass ich mich immer über deine Reviews freue? Ich möchte nicht vorweg greifen, aber im Moment sieht es nicht danach aus, als ob die beiden im Tod zusammenkommen gg Aber wer weiß. Ein weiteres Treffen in der Unterwelt wäre auch nicht so übel…_

_An Avallyn Black: ich kann ihn nicht zurückholen. Pansy hat ihn. Und so schnell gibt sie ihn nicht wieder her._

_An Lyonessheart: Der arme Draco? Oh ja, genau das wirst du noch einmal sagen, wenn du dieses Kapitel liest. Und ja, Harry hat die Kontrolle nicht verloren. Aber für wie lange?_

_An Kylyen: Tja, deine ganzen Fragen werden wenigstens zum Teil beantwortet. Kein Problem, ich warne dich immer wieder gerne. Ähm, ich glaube, jetzt ist wieder so ein Zeitpunkt…_

_An Schneeprinzessin: Ob ich mich schäme? Wenn du schon so fragst: Nein! gg_

_An Merle: Hui, die ganzen Geschichten an einem Stück? Das hat sicher lange gedauert!_

_An Lavagirl: Hui, endlich fragt mich mal jemand nach der vermummten Gestalt. Und in diesem Kapitel wirst du erfahren, wer es ist…_

_An MarronCarter: Oh ha, jetzt werde ich rot. Ein Fan, ich habe einen Fan!_

_An Nanunana: Du hast ein Buch für mich sausen lassen? Oh Gott, das ist mir eindeutig noch nicht passiert. Ausgerechnet für meine Geschichte…_

_An Lilly: Ja, es ist gemein. Ich glaube jeder Autor hat bei seinen Geschichten eine sadistische Veranlagung._

_An CitySweeper: Auch für dich gilt: Ein Teil der Fragen wird beantwortet. Sogar die vermummte gestalt. Hui, viel Spaß beim Lesen._

**Kapitel 18**

Kraftlos kauerte er auf dem Boden.

Ein Häuflein Elend, anders konnte man ihn nicht beschreiben. Die Schultern zuckten, als ob er mit den Tränen kämpfte.

Snape sah beinahe mitleidig nach unten. Die Todesser waren verschwunden, sobald Pansy appariert waren. Sie hatte bekommen, was sie wollte. Draco.

„Potter, hör auf!" zischte er. Er konnte es nicht ertragen, wenn eine Person in Selbstmitleid versank. Potter schaffte es immer wieder von neuem.

Doch Potter sah nicht auf. Severus bemerkte, wie der schmale Körper zitterte.

„Potter, verdammt noch mal!" zischte Severus erneut und bückte sich, um den jungen Mann zu greifen. Es war keine Zeit, um sich gehen zu lassen. Sie mussten Draco befreien, ehe Parkinson ihm etwas Schlimmes antat.

Endlich sah Potter auf. In seinen Augen spiegelten sich Entsetzen und Angst, nichts war mehr zu spüren von der ungeheuren Kraft, die in ihm schlummerte.

Draco hatte ihm von den dunklen Augen erzählt. Doch jetzt blickten ihm smaragdgrüne Augen entgegen, die um Verzeihung heischten. Gab er sich die Schuld, dass Draco entführt wurde?

Stumm musterte der Tränkemeister den Schwarzhaarigen. Die Frage, wie viel Potter wirklich für Draco Malfoy empfand, drängte sich in den Vordergrund. Severus hatte es eigentlich nur für eine Verliebtheit gehalten, die hoffentlich schnell wieder verging.

Aber vielleicht hatte er sich ja geirrt.

ssssssssssss

Mit einer geschmeidigen Geste beugte sie sich über den leblosen Körper. Ihre Finger fuhren bedächtig die Konturen des Gesichts nach und wanderten nach unten zu seiner Brust, die sich regelmäßig hob und senkte.

Endlich, nach so langer Zeit gehörte er ihr. Nie wieder würde sie ihn gehen lassen. Sie würde ihn alles vergessen lassen, was Potter betraf. Alles. Nur der Hass, ja der Hass würde übrig bleiben und stärker denn je sein.

Sie grinste zufrieden, während sie Draco einen Kuss auf die Lippen hauchte. Der Blonde rührte sich nicht. Aber schon bald würde er ihren Namen rufen und sie anbeten, so wie es schon vor langer Zeit hätte geschehen sollen.

„Du bist mein!" hauchte sie gegen seine Lippen, ehe sie sich wieder aufrichtete und ihn alleine ließ.

Er würde nicht aufwachen. Sie hatte ihm einen starken Schlafzauber verpasst, den nur sie brechen konnte.

Sie brauchte einen Zaubertrank. Er köchelte noch vor sich hin. Erst am Abend würde er fertig sein. Pansy würde ihn Draco verabreichen. Und dann war Potter für immer vergessen.

ssssssssssssss

Er wartete ab, bis die Schwarze Lady den Raum verließ, ehe er zu Malfoy ging. Angewidert starrte er auf die schlafende Person. In seiner Hand hatte er seinen Zauberstab, den er auf Malfoys Brust hielt.

Er war bereit ihn zu töten, nur damit die Schwarze Lady ihre Aufmerksamkeit endlich ihm schenken würde.

Seine Hand zitterte unmerklich. Würde die Schwarze Lady ihn für den Verrat bestrafen? Nun, sie würde es nicht herausfinden. Und wenn – so hoffte er – konnte er sie bestimmt geschickt von dem Geschehen ablenken.

Er grinste leicht bei der Vorstellung. Mit ihm wäre sie glücklicher und zufriedener. Gemeinsam könnten sie Großartiges erschaffen und auf der Welt wüten und morden, ganz wie es ihnen gefiel.

Auch wenn Malfoy alles vergessen würde, könnte er nicht aus seiner Haut. Er hatte sich damals für die gute Seite entschieden. Und er war sicher, dass Malfoy es erneut tun würde, wenn die Zeit gekommen war. Es war viel besser, sich den Blonden so früh wie möglich vom Hals zu schaffen.

Er sah sich noch einmal vorsichtig um, ob ihn auch niemand beobachtete, ehe er einmal tief durchatmete. Er war bereit. Malfoy würde jetzt sterben.

ssssssssssssss

„Wie… wie können wir ihn finden?" Seine Stimme klang ängstlich. Nur mühsam unterdrückte er das Zittern. Es war diesmal nicht die fremde Macht, sondern die Angst, Draco erneut zu verlieren. Er fühlte sich so leer, innerlich gestorben. Er musste den Blonden wieder finden.

Ohne ihn konnte Harry nicht leben. Ohne ihn wäre die Macht in ihm zu stark.

„Es gibt keine Möglichkeit, ihn zu finden!" zischte Snape genervt und musterte Harry angewidert – wahrscheinlich wegen seinem Verhalten. Aber Snape hatte keine Ahnung, was tief in Harry brodelte und nur darauf wartete, wieder auszubrechen.

Der Schwarzhaarige ließ den Kopf hängen. Es war seine Schuld gewesen, dass Pansy Draco entführt hatte. Hätte Harry besser aufgepasst und seine Macht kontrolliert, wäre es nie passiert.

„Draco!" hauchte er und unterdrückte seine Tränen.

„Hören Sie endlich auf!" zischte Snape.

Die Macht in Harry kämpfte weiter. Und sie würde sich gegen Snape richten, wenn der Schwarzhaarige nichts unternahm. Sein Körper zitterte, während er langsam zurückwich. Wie lange konnte er die Macht ohne Draco bekämpfen? „Betäuben Sie mich, Professor!"

Der Tränkemeister starrte ihn verwirrt an.

„Machen Sie schon!" Er ballte seine Hände, um die Macht zu bändigen.

Snape zögerte nur eine Sekunde. „Das wollte ich schon immer tun!" hauchte er, ehe er Harry einen Fluch an den Hals hetzt.

Der Schwarzhaarige sank bewusstlos zu Boden, in der Hoffnung, dass wenigstens die Macht solange ruhen würde.

sssssssss

Sie konnte keine Sekunde länger ohne ihn sein. Deshalb begab sie sich sofort wieder zu Draco, nachdem sie den Zaubertrank überprüft hatte.

Und was sie fand, ließ sie erstarren. Sie kam gerade rechtzeitig, bevor er Draco tötete. Mit einem schrillen Fluch donnerte sie Dracos Gegner an die Wand.

Ihre Augen funkelten bedrohlich, als sie sich ihm näherte, die Spitze ihres Zauberstabes auf ihn haltend. „Was sollte das, Oliver?"

Blaue Augen starrten ihr entgegen, blau, die doch nicht so eisblau waren wie Dracos.

„Er wird dich verraten, Mylady. Ist es das, was du willst?"

Die Schwarze Lady schnaubte leise. „Er wird so etwas nicht tun. Er wird an meiner Seite sein."

Oliver knirschte mit den Zähnen, erwiderte aber nichts. Er wusste selber, dass er sich auf dünnem Eis befand und nur von ihrer Gnade abhängig war.

„Geh mir aus den Augen, ehe ich dich abschlachten lasse!" Sie wartete nicht ab, bis er verschwand, sondern ging sofort zu Draco, um ihn verzückt zu beobachten. Schon früher war sie verliebt in ihn gewesen. Und daran hatte sich bis heute nichts verändert. Draco gehörte ihr, nur ihr.

Sie lächelte und strich ihm verträumt über die Wange.

sssssssssssssssss

Er spürte die Macht, die von Harry ausging. Selbst im Schlaf schien sie den Schwarzhaarigen zu beschützen.

Vor einiger Zeit hatte Snape versucht, den Schlafenden zu berühren, und war zurückgeschreckt. Aus diesem Grund lag er nach wie vor auf dem Küchenboden, während Snape nachdenklich, nervös und fast ängstlich von einer Seite auf die andere gegangen war.

Draco war entführt worden.

Harry war eine Gefahr für sich und andere.

Pansy war kurz davor, zum zweiten Voldemort zu werden.

Verzweifelt vergrub der Tränkemeister seine Hände in den Haaren. Warum musste sich die Geschichte mit Voldemort wiederholen? Warum konnte es nicht einmal Frieden geben?

Er brauchte einen Plan. Aber zuerst benötigte er Draco, um Potter zu bändigen. Wer wusste schon, ob die Macht nicht doch stark genug war, um auch den Schlaf zu überwinden?

„Denk nach, Severus, denk nach!" Gab es vielleicht einen Suchzauber? Oder etwas anderes? Verdammt, warum war er ein Zauberer, wenn er nicht mal eine entführte Person wiederfinden konnte?

ssssss

_viel später_

Eisblaue Augen blinzelten verwirrt. Seine Zunge befeuchtete seine trockenen Lippen.

Wo war er? Langsam drehte er den Kopf und entdeckte eine wunderschöne zierliche Gestalt.

Seine Hand bewegte sich langsam auf die Gestalt zu und berührte die Wange.

„Liebste!" hauchte er, ehe er sie zu sich zog und sie küsste.

sssss

Und wie immer gilt: Seht ihr die Staubwolke? Ja? Und weg bin ich!


End file.
